Welcome to Eden Academy for the Gifted
by LostInTheBeats
Summary: During the year of 2014 a group of 16 skilled specially picked students were selected to engage in a adaptability simulation in order to keep peace in the nations. Unfortunately, the plan went horribly wrong as the organization I.D. intercepted the plan and forced the students into a place of horror. Confused and lost these students struggle to stay alive in this death zone. SYOC
1. Chapter 1: Meet the Students

**Hello everyone and welcome to my story~! Well I guess from now on it'll be our story. As you probably guessed from the summary this is indeed another SYOC story. This is the first fanfic I've actually decided to upload and I'll greatly love feedback from you all. For those of you interested in submitting your own character please refer to my profile for more information. I'll be able to update once I get more characters. From here for the next couple of chapters will just be introductions of the characters but after that I ****guarantee everything will be tons more interesting. Enough with me blabbing on, enjoy~!**

**Note: I do not own Dangan Ronpa because if I did, Chihiro would do a little dance for every life that is saved ; 3;**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Meet our Gifted Students 2/16**_

_Hikari_

Another casual day of photo shoots, movie recordings and working on my fashion line and all I want to do is relax for now. I demand to slap whoever said being famous was the easy life, because they lied. Ah sorry, you probably don't realize who I am. Ahem, my name is Hikari Kirisaki, currently the famous actress that you'd probably heard all about on tabloids and such. I've been an actress since I was 3 and personally, I hate it. Especially since the shows I currently do I boring things like teen dramas or silly romances with vampires. Pffft, I'd much rather be in some sort of mystery show like my favorite, Inspector Doyle amazing how he can solve those cases, but I guess with those clues, I could too maybe. I've been told by others that I need to be more romantic or for better words "girly". I can have my personal butler, Yuuma, attest to the fact that I'm plenty girly, I like boy bands sure they're not popular like 1D but hey, I like what I like. So sure, I'm not all overly emotional like some girls, but some girls are like that geez, it's like everyone has some sort of stereotypes about actresses and rich girls always being in the center of drama.

Enough about that, you say you want to know more positive things about me? Let's see… Well I wouldn't exactly say I'm ugly but I wouldn't go out and say I'm pretty damn gorgeous either, I'm not that conceited. I don't really have any redeeming qualities, I can't really cook without setting something on fire, but I'm pretty easy to get along with, if you're not annoying. I suppose that's all you really need to know about me. On another note though, it seems I've been getting more and more letters from high schools. None of them really catch my interest, I guess that's more for the shre- hold on… What do we have here..?

A black envelope with red insignia caught my eye among the letters of soon to be strips of garbage. I wonder what school that possibly could be, must be from another prefecture… Curiosity grabbing hold of me as it always does, urged my fingers to eagerly tear open said envelope. Inside was indeed another invitation to another school. It read:

_ Dear Student,_

_ The staff of Eden Academy for the Gifted Students wishes that you would join __among_

_ our students for we believe that you are a fine example of a student to attend our school. You and 15 _

_ other students who have been deemed the title of SHSL- Super High School Level- to be our students for _

_ the next three years as we believe that you all will bring a fine era into this world. Your talent will be _

_ nurtured and blossom into an even greater ranking of ability during your stay here._

_ Sincerely, Your Future Headmaster_

* * *

Well, that was… interesting. What kind of person just signs that at the end as if they know that whoever the intended recipient would attend this school? I can't lie and say I'm not the least bit curious about this school. Who knows it could be truly fun, and maybe I can meet some interesting people. Hmmm, I'll go ahead and check this out and find some info on the other students… Who knows, maybe it'll be even more exciting than I can imagine!

_Kukai_

Heck yeah! Another successful concert, seats were jammed pack as usual. What can I say; I'm good at what I do. It also doesn't hurt that I'm just oh so handsome. As long as my fans love me, I can enjoy what I do. It's a shame she didn't even bother to come, and I took the liberty of sending her tickets and a couple backstage passes for her friends as well. Oh well, I can bother her whenever anyways. Oh right! You're probably lost, the names Kukai Hasegawa, the pleasures all yours. If you haven't figured out already I'm a professional Rock and Roller. Not only am I the lead singer of my group, Lost Conception, I'm also lead guitarist. Everyone who's anyone knows about us; if not, they probably live under a rock or something. But anyways, I'm 16 years old and I'll be attending Eden Academy for Gifted Students in a couple months. I wasn't planning to at first but since it's pretty much the All-Stars of stars so it'd be stupid of me not to go. Especially since they're practically wishing for me to come study at this school, that's what I gathered from this letter they sent.

_ Dear Student,_

_ We of Eden Academy humbly send you this invitation to join our ranks of our amazing students for your _

_ amazing success and talent. We would __greatly appreciate it if you enroll in our facilities, as it is guaranteed that __you will succeed _

_ higher in life and without a doubt will never __need to work in your life once you __graduate. Your fellow classmates will be with you every step_

_ of the way for the next three years, so we hope you will all be able to get along._

_ Sincerely, Your Future Headmaster_

Anyways more about my wondrous self, I am approximately 198 centimeters tall (about 6'6). I'm extremely easy to get along with; in any common ground I can even befriend the coldest of people. I guess you could say I'm pretty bright; I was top of the class in my middle school. Girlfriend; Nope, no woman can tie me down. Just kidding, I'm not all that interested in a relationship with just anyone after all I've got my career taking up my time. Just for any possible love candidates, I'll let you know that I am a Leo, wink wink. I have a huge obsession with chocolate; ever since I was little my mom would practically shove chocolate at my every year on any holiday when she got the chance. Of course I have to cut back otherwise I couldn't be as devilishly handsome as I am today. About my music, our most popular song titles include; _Thorny Ending_, _Eternal Kisses_, _100mph Advantages, _and my personal favorite, _Hope is My Favorite Game_. But putting me aside, I can't wait to see who else will be there. As far as I know, they're from all over, I hope that they at least know how to party.

* * *

**Wow I'll admit that's kinda... boring xD. Well at least you'll have an idea of what they're like before I jump off into writing. Please review and tell me how I did for the introductions. Also, for those of you who will be submitting a character, please do so in a PM so I can keep track of who is who and who sent who. And don't forget to be creative with creating your characters~! See you soon~!**


	2. Chapter 2: Lovely Children Come Come

**Aright here's the next udpate, we'll be featuring 4 of the wonderous OCs that were submitted. Also if I said yours would be in this update it was changed for a pattern sorry~! I'll try to make another update before the night ends. I hope you guys like these characters as much as I do~!**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Enter the Famed Superhero, Lucky Rocks, Pierrot Ri, and… Swiper…?**_

_Fuyu_

Ah… Another day another crime gone justified. Criminals these days, doing the unexpected out of nowhere when you least expect it. You'd be surprised at the some of the faces of these people; some look like they couldn't hurt a fly and well some… could totally kick a baby. I've been doing this for as long as I can remember, justice is just everything to me. I can't comprehend as to why someone would even think of doing a crime. It's just terrible. Ah right, I need to introduce myself. My name is Fuyu Kimura, yes, the superhero high school student you see on the late night news. It's not that big of a surprise that you would know who I am, after all I've been defending the fair city of Kyoto for the past 3 years.

As long as I can remember, I've always been fascinated with heroes as a little kid even though other always poked fun at me about it, I never gave up my dream. And to this day, I flipping love super heroes still, even though I am one of those super heroes. Anyways, enough about that, I'm currently 16 years old on my summer break after I just finished with middle school. Like I said earlier, I love superheroes, you name them, I know them. I especially love video games, especially ones with fighting and action. I'll let you in on a little secret; some of my best moves actually come from them. My pet peeves are being idle and injustice. Sitting around not doing anything is just… Meh to me, especially those people in my gym classes who just sit there thinking it's okay. Injustice, I'll be point blank and clear about this, if it's illegal, harming to another person or even if it's just a simple threat, I hate it.

So apparently, my "talent" if you would call it that, I would personally call it an identity but whatever, is valued by some sort of academy that I never even heard of. Apparently tons of the graduates there end up being ultra-famous or something. My parents being the social status loving rich people they are already signed me up for this strange school. Well it can't be too bad right? I mean, I'll probably get to meet some super famous people. But the letter was all weird saying how they wish to have me attend there. Oh well. It's just me being overly dramatic I guess. Here's the letter they sent me:

_Dear Student,_

_ We of Eden Academy welcome you for your extraordinary talent. We have yet to meet a _

_student with skills like yours and would greatly appreciate your entrance of Eden Academy. You as the _

_Super High School Level Superhero would make a great addition to the other 15 students that will be _

_attending. We wish you will have a fantastic stay._

_Sincerely, Your Future Headmaster_

It's almost as if they know that I will join this school… Well to be a little cliché, I totally will after all who knows. Maybe I'll be able to become an even greater advent of justice. I can't wait to meet my classmates, they'll be great I just know it!

_Roxie_

Another _enriching _day of life passes by for me, the goddess of bad luck. Now before I continue I already know what you're thinking, "Nobody can possibly be full of bad luck" or "Everyone has those days, how're you different?" let's just cut to the chase. My name is Roxie Michinoku, memorize it. My supposed Super High School Level is "Good Luck" ironic huh? It's actually true though.

First, when I actually get a chance to make some sort of friends they either end up dying some horrible way or move far away, probably because they don't want to be around me… Second, I was part of this high-profile kidnapping which left me with the loss of my right middle finger. Tch, he could've just taken my life instead of having me suffer all this extra crap I don't need to deal with but no, let's let Roxie suffer with a missing finger instead. And of course the most obvious one that has spread throughout countless nations, bullying. Sure, everyone goes through this once or twice in their life, but seriously, in every single school I've been to, I was purposefully singled out of thousands of other kids to pick on. That's all you really need to know about what's been going in my background, not like you need to know more or anything.

Looks, the number one thing in life and as far as you probably imagined, I'm extremely unattractive. I've got this hideously pale skin, and my blonde hair doesn't really accent my features, not that I'd really do anything with it. It doesn't help that I'm 5'8, practically towering over most of my male classmates who obviously don't know how to eat healthy for whatever reason. It also doesn't help that I'm tainted with scars so yeah, no pluses except I'm healthy. Whooo I get to live long while everyone else dies from fat and oil. Best life ever. Anyways, I got some stupid invitation for some probably fake made up academy that I haven't even heard of. I googled it and to my surprise, it actually existed. Turns out amazing people from all over are going to be attending. I don't really see how I fit into this category of people but whatever. Don't even worry about that letter, I trashed it the second I saw "Dear Student" what school does that? Yeah I might attend I might not. You'll just wait and see don't you. I bet you secretly wish I'm gone first right? Don't hide it; everyone's got an antagonizing side. Like a girl that my cousin once met said, "There are 9 fronts and 9 backs, a truth to for every lie, a lie for every truth.

_Erise_

Hello~! Nice to meet you~! My name's Erise Miyomiyakaii. You will call me Ri, no excuses okay? Anyways on to my talent, I'm known as the Super High School Level Pierrot AKA Clown for you non-English majors. My dream has always been to cheer people up, make them happy or smile. Has being a pierrot help me achieve that? Yes I believe it has. Was it the way I wanted to do it? No, not at all, you're probably thinking, "How?" I'll explain right now. Its' completely different, being laughed at for wearing ridiculous make up and crazy hair rather than actually make it people happy isn't truly cheering them up. It actually just transfer their pain to me. Their laughter causes me pain as well, because I'm not making them laugh by being me, just by doing stupid stuff that will distract them from the problem.

Now you're thinking, "Why did you become a clown then?" truth be told it wasn't by choice. When I was younger I was kidnapped and forced into this circus. I guess I could actually be thankful for it though, I've become quite the talented liar like someone that I heard about from long ago. I don't really remember who she was or what her face even looked like. Well enough about some stranger.

I got this letter saying that a school actually wants me for my "talent" as a pierrot. And to my surprise they actually use the word pierrot, score one for the schooling system. It was pretty odd; I don't remember such a prestigious school existing, because if it did I'm positive I would know about it. If such famous people arise from it then everyone would be in the know. Well whatever, it was probably under rehab or something because it's famous do you get it? Well I checked it out and I found out that the super famous Hikari Kirisaki and the equally famous Naho Ayano. Oh my god, I really hope nobody knows about my silly talent. It'll be great if I can make some cool friends though. On second thought this school will actually be great!

_Seiko_

Hello… I suppose it's nice to make your acquaintance. My name is Seiko Inubashiri and yes, like the poor girl who died in corpse party. You don't know how many people wonder about that. And before you say something silly like "That's a girl's name" I'll have you know it's unisex. Anyways as you most likely don't know already because it's not something someone would want spread all over the place, I'm the Super High School Level Pickpocket. I'm currently 17 years old and I'm an orphan with two younger siblings. We currently live in an apartment that I managed to buy with the money I made off my talent. I'll have you know, the orphanage we were in was really terrible so being able to be away from them is a blessing in its own way.

I'm pretty chill and calm and easy to get along with. The second you get on my bad side look out because I swear, you'll regret it. I'm pretty obsessed with sweets; I have a major sweet tooth. Although you'll probably think it's silly but I have an issue with people who don't know how to arrive on time or cut to the point. Don't need to ramble on it just wastes my time and your time. And sorry if this offends you but I'm also annoyed by people who dislike food, I mean HOW do you dislike food you need to freaking eat to live?

What do I look like? Well I'd say I'm decent, I stay fit and I make sure I'm not sloppily dressed. I have messy blonde hair, green eyes. I'm pretty tall and a bit pale, sorry being a crazed sun lover. I don't absolutely care about appearances like most self-centered people in this world. I don't follow trends like other teens do as it's not super important for my life. I'd also say I'm extremely protective of my siblings after all they're my only family left.

Anyways about this school I got an invitation to. It's apparently some sort of boarding school for students with amazing talents from all over. I'd wouldn't see how I'd fit into the talent but seeing as how I've never been caught by the police I guess I'd be included. Normally I'd declined but they offered to make sure that my siblings were safe while I was gone and that they would have stocked food and money to take care of them. I'd still be worried but the chances of me being able to get a better lifestyle for us with graduating from this prestigious school will be worthwhile. I really hope… I can achieve a better life for them…

* * *

**Important Note; I most likely will be unable to update over the next couple of days as frequently due to back to back golf matches tomorrow and the day after. Then I have to march for a football game on Thursday. So as an apology, I'll make sure I upload enough to make sure it makes up for this on the weekends. I'm truly sorry . And don't worry, your characters will be introduced soon. After intros we can get into the good stuff. : Wink Wink~ Thanks for reading and please do review so I can make sure I'm doing okay~ See you next update~! (STILL NEED SOME GUYS :P)**


	3. Chapter 3: Despair, Hope and Stars

_**Chapter 3: All Stars and a Star Catcher**_

_Naho_

Hello, it's wonderful to meet you! My name, as I'm sure might already know is Naho Ayano. Currently 16 years old and super successful voice actress, you've probably seen me in magazines for popular anime like _Magical Girl Rika-chi, Witch Craft Online and Detective Drew. _I absolutely love what I do and its super exciting being able to work with people in this works of art. The thrill of seeing your product broadcasted on television feels super great. Also I love the fans feedback; it inspires me to work even harder for them. Oh yeah, if you haven't figured it out my Super High School Level is Voice Actress.

On to me as a person, I'm extremely optimistic and I love to make friends. Nothing can get me down and if I see someone feeling that way I'll do my best to cheer them up and feel hope. I'm also extremely curious to the extent of peeping into other people's business hehe. On certain subjects I can be extremely serious and a bit forceful. In addition, I should probably mention I'm very defensive on my beliefs and will fight to prove my point. I don't like being told I'm wrong but then again who does? Sometimes I'm a bit sarcastic but don't let it get to you.

I make sure I keep in fashion. Can't appear on magazines looking like I don't give two cabbages about anything right? I keep my hair short, everyone told me it looks cuter this way so I went with it, I have bangs that slightly cover my grey-green eyes. I'm 5'2 and thing, not model thin but not super strong for my size either. My favorite types of shoes are boots, they are a must have in my outfits. I love foods and sweets but who can hate sweets? My favorite music is rock, I should also mention I absolutely adore the band Lost Conception. Their music totally rocks, I've been to almost all of their concerts and I proud myself as their number 1 fan. I have a huge dislike towards bullies, pervs and stalkers. I mean nobody would like those kinds of people… unless they had some weird fetish. I also hate physical effort, sweating? Uh no forget it.

After getting out of middle school with the top grades of my class, I received a request to join an academy that I've never heard of. It's apparently a prestigious school somewhere that pretty much guarantees a road for an easy life. Even though I've obtained my dream, it still wouldn't hurt to go to this school. Plus, I might be able to make some cool friends and meet some fans. Uwa, I'm too excited, I don't think I'll be able to sleep for the next two months.

_Sumire_

Hello, my name is Sumire Shoyou, pleasure to make your acquaintance. I'm just your average soon to be high school student except for the fact that I'm currently a famous animator. Yep, you heard right, animator. Animating has just been a thing that I did out of boredom, since my parents passed away and I just stayed in my room and drew. I didn't really plan on making a living out of it. When I was ten years old I made a cute little animation just to do it and posted it on youtube just for kicks. Turned out to be extremely popular and when I was 14 I was personally scouted to work with an animating crew to help them. It was more like explaining things to kindergartners except they were adults. I don't really get what's so difficult about animating. Maybe it's because it's just a natural born talent for me.

I enjoy helping others out with their problems, as long as it's not strenuous like manual labor or anything. Simple things, I can help out with. I for some strange reason I don't even understand why, love soda. It's like one of my guilty pleasures. Soda is like, ice cream except liquid form that I can just gulp in two seconds without brain freeze. And somehow I never get hyper. I don't really care for those who are all like "I hate butterflies, because they're butterflies" or just casually throw that word around after all it's a pretty strong word and feeling. Lazy people and soda haters, top two kinds of people I can't work with. I don't even understand how you can hate soda, it's a blessing. And laziness, it's not that hard to do something. Live a little, got to let your wings spread and soar the open skies called life. Hey that was pretty influential, let me right that down.

About what I look like, I wouldn't go out and say I'm gorgeous like that one lady in America, umm… Scarlett Johansson I think. But anyways, I have simple shoulder length silver hair and pretty blue eyes. Or so I've been told. A fun fact about my name is that it means a fake little happiness. Ironic huh, living off a talent I didn't even think I would have. Speaking of my talent, it seems that I've been chosen for a peculiar school called Eden Academy for Gifted Students. It's seems pretty interesting but the headmaster sounds a bit… out there… I think it'll be a good chance for me to meet other people with talents like me. I doubt they'd be lazy bums.

_Maemi_

Greetings and salutations, my name is Maemi Ebisawa. Most people know me from the name, Eagle Eye, due to my talent in sharpshooting. They call me Eagle Eye because of my keen eyesight and composed nature while shooting. Although it's something I did as daughter father bonding time I've grown fond of sharpshooting especially with my natural talent in it. For the past years I've won tons of awards from sharpshooting and because of that I've been seen in many sports magazines.

Although I've been raised up in what would be considered a poor neighborhood in the city, I feel that I've received a better family bond than most families have. My brother and father and I lived in an apartment complex it wasn't all run down, we've lived quite well. Most people see me as pretty intimidating, probably because I'm taller than them, but I'm actually really caring and a bit of a worrywart when it comes to others. I don't like seeing others being picked on and will stand up for them. I believe it's an inadequate quality to have, bulling others for something they have or don't. I keep my black hair nice and short almost to a boyish look to make it easier on me when washing it. Tangles and split ends, nope, don't have to deal with those. I also have dark brown eyes and a lot of freckles covering my face.

I have a huge obsession with coffee, it's like my drug. Polite people are at the top of my list on people to get along with, can't befriend anyone who'd just be disrespectful all the time. I secretly love fashion and I occasionally read fashion magazines when nobody is looking or around. I dislike people who purposefully insult and hinder people. I absolutely hate veggies, even though they're good for you I just can't stand them, but I force myself to deal with it. I also hate sudden noises, especially when I'm all nice and relaxed. Also, people who think I'm being stoic, which I don't even understand. It's pretty silly to be honest.

I received a letter of recommendation to join some sort of prestigious school called Eden Academy for the Gifted. The letter from the headmaster was pretty weird but very interesting. Here's what the letter said:

_Dear Student,_

_ We, Eden Academy for the Gifted, wish to have you study in our fair school. We believe _

_that you would make an excellent addition to our school and that you would get along great with the _

_other 15 students of the class that you will be attending and graduating with. Do not worry for your _

_family as we will provide the proper care for them while you attend our school._

_Sincerely, Your Future Headmaster_

It's interesting they knew about my family's welfare but it's strange that they'd actually bother to find out about that kind of stuff. Schools don't normally do that. I'd decline for this reason as this is too strange for my liking, but I can't help but worry for the other students who will attend…

_Zeke_

Hey, I'm positive you don't know, not that it'd matter or anything but I'm Zeke Phillips. I'm currently 18 and an orphan. I'm known as the Super High School Level Doctor but I'm not truly interested in medicine and all that other crap. I just wanted to find out a cure for my sister who had become gravely ill and there had been no information on this disease. While I was on the brink on finding the cure she unexpectedly passed away with no warning what so ever. Frustrated, I felt lost, I lost the only family I had left; my only sister. Afterwards I immediately dropped everything having to do with medicines as there was no point to continue.

In case you're wondering, I have shaggy black hair and dull red eyes, probably from lack of sleep and enjoyment in my life. I'm pretty pale from all the time I spent indoors studying, never bothered to go outside in play it'd be a waste of time. I'm pretty tall about 6'5 and people usually assume that I'm frail but I'm actually quite strong. I like secluded places and works of art. My favorite piece being the Scream, it somehow just connects to me. I've also gotten extremely sensitive hearing, I could hear a pin drop in a crowd of noisy hooligans.

After my sister died and I completely dropped off the face of the medical world I thought I'd finally be able to just stay alone in piece. Unfortunately, I couldn't even do that in peace, as I received some sort of stupid invitation from a school about my talent as a doctor. Of course I ignored it and burned it but they just kept sending more. Eventually I gave in, convinced that I'd actually have a future if I went to study with them… This'll be a long couple of years.


	4. Chapter 4: Guys Ahoy Ladies Prepare!

**Hey guys~ Sorry for the extremely late update. As I said before I was super busy over the last three days and got home extremely late and sore those days. But enough with the excuses. I have good news and... good news! Good news; I have my 16 students who will be attending and the last two will be implemented in the next chapter~! Next Good News; as mentioned in the summary there is a group called I.D. and for those whose characters did not appear will be under that group, so I will be sending you all a PM if you are okay with that if not, then I will... Do something to... Well I don't know xD. As you all know, I do not own Dangan Ronpa. If I did, Alter Ego would be on my laptop forever my best friend. Enjoy~!**

**Update: Corrected my Regional Error on Xorukae's intro and his name, sorry about that I need to get my butt to bed. 0 **

* * *

**Chapter 4: Our New Four Guys, Say Hello**

_Hansuke_

Heyo, Greetings and salutations, It's a pleasure to meet you, konichiwa and etc. Before I continue, I believe you should know my name. My name is Hansuke Akamatsu. Some people call me Hansel and some call me annoying. I think they're just too chill and can't get hyped up. Tightwads need to know how to let loose, go crazy, tell some jokes. Do something other than be all tight and mess. What was I talking about again…? Oh yeah, I'm 17 years old and I'm a hypnotist. Yep, you heard right I'm a Super High School Level hypnotist. I'll hypnotize you right now. Okay watch this watch sway back and forth. Stare at it and follow it; left, right, left, right left… Eh, for some reason I'm really tired… Lemme just… sleep for a bit and we can continue.

Alright! Now that I'm fully rested we can go back to talking about me some more. What? I hypnotized myself? Pfft, you're crazy. Hypnotists don't hypnotize themselves; don't you go on the internet? Anyways, I'm currently living with my mother, who is currently single right now; any guys want to date her go on ahead. She needs to get out the house. God I can't stay focused can I? Back to me, at the moment I'm 5'11 at least I'm pretty sure I am since the last time I checked. I'm not athletic but I'm not fat either, just… a little pudgy. Don't judge me. I wear these pretty cool specs my mom got me because I'm "near-sighted" or whatever. People say I'm really annoying and I can never shut up which is true and happens to be my most redeeming quality.

What do I like… Hmm, to be totally honest; I love creeping the hell out of people. Their reactions are just hilarious. I also love annoying people and talking, but mostly annoying people while talking. Boom; it's double trouble. On to my dislikes, I absolutely hate calm people. Like I said before, sometimes they can be such tight asses and apathetic. It's incredulous! Most importantly, being interrupted is a huge no-no I will go crazy if someone interrupts me while I'm talking. My deepest darkest fear is spiders. They're so freaking creepy man. Have you seen those spider movies they're just so…. Ugh!

So back to why I'm here. I'm getting scouted for my amazing talent. No, not being annoying. Gosh! They said they could make me a super successful hypnotist. I really want to study at this school especially since I get a free ride to college. My mom works so hard nowadays; she doesn't need to worry about me anymore than she does. I really hope the other students will be able to keep up with my conversations; most of my friends get so confused. Ah, I guess I'll just wait and see, it's a long bus ride there.

_Xorukae_

It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Xorukae Asenshe. Before you try to say my name sounding like some kind of idiotic mule trying to neigh, it's pronounced Zo-Ru-Kai. I'm sure you can figure out how to say my last name, it's not too hard. My mom was drunk as hell when signed my name, it was supposed to be Erik but she put Xorukae, only God knows how that happened but whatever. I'm a world class Patisserie currently studying in England. Many come to my restaurant for my exquisite pastries. Pastry Chef or the more professional term; Patisserie is my "Super High School Level" as those say for those who are invited to attend Eden Academy. I received this invitation sometime after my business became a huge success. It's pretty unusual, but not absolutely tasteless. The letter went like this:

_Dear Student,_

_ I the headmaster of Eden Academy, personally welcome you to study at the school,_

_Eden Academy for the Gifted. I have heard great news about your skills as a patisserie and believe you_

_would be a perfect addition to our fair school. You will be able to continue nourishing your talent in our _

_school and will be guaranteed to live a successful and perfect life._

_Sincerely, Your Future Headmaster_

I really don't get why they'd want me to attend a school like this. I'm just a patisserie who's really successful and is at the college level. Well anyways, back to me explaining more about myself. I'm normally seen as "that rude kid" or "disrespectful douche" but I'm actually kind too. Disrespect me, I disrespect you, it's a two way street, you decide which way you go. You can go with the flow, or have a head on collision. I'm currently 16 and of course, I'm pretty intelligent when it comes to cooking. I'm extremely competitive so I can say, I don't like to lose or rather; I don't lose. I like food, food that tastes good and especially sweets. I'm a true glutton but thanks to my wondrous metabolism I'm not overweight. I'm 5'11 so I'm pretty average height for my age.

It may seem weird but I have an obsession with tight spaces. I'd so make a "that's what she said" joke but… This isn't the place for that. It just feels really good. And there I go again I just can't stop. I have a fascination with gears; they're just… so interesting. Well that's all you really should know about me. My dislikes; don't worry about that, can't be having you use that against me now can I?

_Damien_

How do you do; my name is Damien, Damien Westgate. I'm a butler for the royal family since the day I drew my first breath. The Westgates have been serving the crown ever since its establishment. We have been trained to be butlers and bodyguards of no error. The slightest mistake is death for our job. I've been working for the Duke of Cornwall since I was 10 whenever I do not have to attend school. I've risen above the skills of my passed family members at this age and was ordered to be put to work immediately.

I will apparently be attending a school called Eden Academy for the Gifted next fall. My status as high school butler is apparently a very important talent that was needed for this prestigious school. The headmaster searches for students of unnaturally high abilities and gathers them in a school to study together so they will succeed even more than they already do. I don't really get why a butler, even if he is attending high school would be invited to such a school for it is extremely weird. My "master" did not find this odd at all and allowed me to leave for the next few years to attend this school. I suppose he probably was tired of me as his personal servant. To be honest I'm quite glad that I will no longer need to serve the Duke for the next couple of years. It was too tiring having to be at his beck and call.

Anyways I'm sure you're tired of my griping and groaning and I sincerely apologize. My Super High School Level as it will be called from now on is the Butler. I'm currently 16 years old and pretty tall. I'm very thin but not to the point of being frail. My hair is black and I keep it nice and slick. I keep it that way to keep it from getting into my eyes. It gets annoying having to move it out of the way all the time. I have purple eyes that I have been often complimented for by young mistresses that come and go from the Duke's manor. I like manners and neatness, these things lead to order which leads to peace which allows one to be a perfect gentleman or woman. I absolutely harbor a strong dislike towards chaos and the Duke. Chaos is leads to destruction of peace and order which the Duke will call me to fix. It's too troublesome and disorderly. I really hope the students I will be attending school with won't be complete and total slobs…

_Rokon_

Tch; coffee girls these days can't even make a simple goddamn black coffee. I mean seriously I told her I wanted it black, nothing else added whatsoever. You know what she goes and does? She freaking adds caramel, sugar and cream. God, can't anyone follow some simple rules. Sure, I got pissed and poured the coffee all over her, but shit if she could pay attention to the words that came out of my mouth then maybe she wouldn't be stinking like that sweet crap. So there goes my morning for the next 8 hours. Before I continue, my name is Rokon, Rokon Fukage, I'm an anime song producer. I'm currently 17 and a high school student at Sakurai High School, but not for long since I'll be attending a school called Eden Academy pretty soon. It doesn't follow regular schedule but rather the schedule schools in America do. It's pretty strange.

Anyways more about me; I'm a pretty chill guy when I'm busy song making but any other time, I'm a ticking time bomb. As you saw earlier, it doesn't take much to set me off and I hate anything sweet. I also hate my anger issues, it's kind of problematic for making acquaintances, but I really don't care for them. I also can't stand hyper people, where the hell do they get that energy from; the energizer bunny? I have reddish brown hair and blue eyes. I get along pretty well with mature people; after all they're so much easier to talk to. I love my talent and music and I especially treasure my friends. Especially with what happened 2 years ago.

I lived in an orphanage after my parents abandoned me. I was best friends with 4 people. There was an explosion in the village after a few years, and my 4 friends and I escaped to the city we were 15 around then). We all got different jobs to get an apartment, and successfully got one in this real classy building. We lived together for a while, until my friend, Daisuke, got arrested for helping the people who blew up the village they lived in. I felt betrayed, and expressed my feelings in, of course, a song. I recorded my song on a laptop, and left it there for a while, because I was busy processing why Daisuke would do that. My other friend, Hikaru, secretly posted up the song I made, and it became a big hit.

* * *

**Well, all of that is behind me now. I can only move on forward and excel in what I do best right now and live for my friends. Hopefully this school will be worth leaving for. I'm guaranteed to achieve what I want the most but the current question right now is what I truly want… Oh well I'll sleep on it on the plane ride there. It'll be a few hours.**

**I hope I portrayed everyone well based on the descriptions everyone gave me. Also~! I just assumed some characters ages, so if you'd like an age change on your character do send me a PM about it and I'll change it immediately~! Next chapter will be the last two characters and our I.D.'s head organizer(s). That will be uploaded tomorrow in the morning. Getting really sleepy xD. Please Rate and Review, can't keep me from improving the story right? Also~!**

**Important Notice: I plan to change the rating to M for the language within the next few chapters. If you would be okay with this let me know, if you want it to stay where it is I can work around the language issue.**

**Also: I tend to get super descriptive with the violent scenes, so if you guys would like to see the executions in greater detail let me know and I'll set that up on a different website that'll let me xD Good night all and get some rest~ Don't want you guys to lose your eyesight ; 3;**


	5. Chapter 5: Last Shipment of Hope n Evil

**Hello viewers and fans, welcome to the last Student Introduction Installment of Eden Academy. After uploading this I shall be working on actual academy life. Whoohooo~! Before I begin though, I wanted a bit of advice. Since you guys are the readers, I was wondering rather than having some sort of poll of who will be the culprit and whatnot, because that takes the surprise out of it, I'll do it at random. If there's any problem with doing this or if you like this idea, just shoot me a PM or Send in a review with a small suggestion if you think otherwise. And another thing, I will also be taking room suggestions, you know when a floor opens up and such, what kind of rooms would be best to have in this story. Of course a kitchen and infirmary are included, gotta get weapons from somewhere, right right? lol But anyways as usual I don't own Dangan Ronpa, or the OCs because if I did, Dangan Ronpa would be a dating sim. ; 3;**

**Also, Special Shout out and Thanks to our Character Creators and the Two Unsuspected Villain submitters: KitsuneSaionji, Mekamokodan, Dokosu, leona7002, Crimson Spider Lily, The Pocketwatch Ripper, Mr. Monobear and Ibuki Mioda, ItsThatPsycho, Makoto Naegi, rOxx11, Xenoxa, Kawaiine, and reven228. Our secret Villain creators will be kept a secret to keep it a secret from them as well. Surprises are the best presents after all. Also thanks for the awesome reviews guys. The rating will be changed about when I do the first murder so in just a few chapters~ Also, if you guys would like a chapter for investigations as well, let me know~! Ideas are helpful!  
**

* * *

**Chapter**_** 5: Speeding on Chocolate**_

_Minori_

Hello! My name is Minori Miyama, chocolatier extraordinaire. You may have heard of Amoure Chocolat, which is my multi-million empire. My empire was made when I was 8 years old after I had created my first chocolate when I was 7. I've always been extremely curious about everything especially tasting things. I can't imagine life without or being allergic to chocolate. It's too delicious! I love all kinds of sweet things; strawberry cake, donuts, cupcakes. If it's sweet, I love it! Unlike most people I tend to judge any kind of sweet I eat rather than just flat out scarfing it down. It's good to understand the taste to get the feelings of the creator of the sweet interpreted.

I'm currently 16 years old but I keep getting mistaken for a 12 year old whenever I'm out for lunch or dinner. It's probably because I'm standing at 4'11, I should probably get some 12 inch high heels but those things are so uncomfortable. I have short dusty blonde hair which I always have my favorite chocolate bobby pin attached to my longest bang. I wear wire frame glasses and have really pretty green eyes. People say I'm pretty bold, which is plenty true, I'll eat anything that looks yummy but it must taste yummy as well. Some also say that I can be a bit cheeky at times which, is a lie; I'm never cheeky, cucumber heads, but I do feel a sense of superiority over others; after all I own my own multi-million empire.

My likes include sweets and chocolates of course I mean hello guys, it's my life. Of course I have a favorite type of chocolate and that is strawberry covered chocolate, no wait, chocolate covered strawberry, if it was opposite that'd be kind weird. Strawberry sauce covering chocolate, now that I think about it, it sounds really good. I also love cooking, it's fun to try different recipes for a new kind of result and taste, not to mention the delicious sweet smells I make while cooking. My dislikes include bitter things, it may seem a bit childish, but bitter crap is disgusting. I don't know how my parents can drink coffee like that. Bleh! I hate food that looks good but tastes disgusting and vice versa, it's so deceiving and w-r-o-n-g! And then there are people with no sense of flavor, saying some kind of crazy mixture like steak and horseradish is good. They are cra-zy! I also hate bell peppers, it's just… Bell peppers are just sooo… themselves you know?

Well anyways, I received this really interesting letter for a school called Eden Academy. It said I'd be able to make all sorts of new chocolate tastes but I do that now… Then again, it seems to be an extremely famous school, so if I graduate from there, business will boom 10 times as much! Maybe I'll find some specialty chocolates that people can't find anymore there. Fuwah~ I'm so excited, Fall hurry up and come!

_Keitaro_

Another trophy perfectly polished to perfection. Oh hello there, I didn't notice you. The names Keitaro, or you can call me Kite. I'm a professional racer, been one since I was 11. I've won tons of trophies mostly 1st place of course, can't be world famous for straight 2nd place trophies right? Racing is a huge part of my life, a time where I can let go and just go wherever the road is. I never truly have time for myself, its either school and homework or racing. My parents really never noticed this, they were just too proud of me for my amazing racing skills. I can't really blame them for it, and I want to make them proud of me.

People often seem to think of me as a loner which isn't true at all. It just looks that way. I'm actually very lonely, I've been aching for some kind of interaction with someone, someone to be good friends with and have a great time with. Most people usually just ignore which led me to be distant towards others which led to people thinking I'm some kind of asswipe or something whereas I'm actually depressed. I don't want other people knowing about this, it's troubling making people worry I don't want people to worry all over me. Plenty of people hate me; I can feel it even if they don't say it, which doesn't really help me at all. Sometimes when I'm alone I just let go and cry.

Well enough about that. I'm a pretty intelligent guy, I fancy a good riddle and puzzle or two. I do them while I'm studying to help me think when I'm at a bit of a loss. I have somewhat long black hair and dull sapphire eyes. My skin is pretty pale, since I have to wear a suit and a helmet whenever I race and I don't stay out too much in the sunlight. I like having solitude and quiet places, it helps me relax and takes some stress off. I of course love racing and especially cake. I mean who doesn't love cake? I harbor a strong dislike towards crowded areas and cramped places, not to the point of claustrophobia it's just uncomfortable. Socializing is another problematic thing for me, it's a struggle too many ladders and flags to go through. And then there's judgmental people and cheaters. They're pretty much the lowest of the low. Basing what a person is like based off what they look like and doing pretty much anything to win.

Anyways, as to why I'm here, I received an invitation to attend a school called Eden Academy for the Gifted. Apparently it some sort of amazing school for the elite of the elite. I'll be attending there with 15 other students according to my parents who readily responded to the letter with obvious joy and excitement. Not only is their only child famous at the age of 16 but he will also be going to such a prestigious school. So the reason they wanted me is for my racing skills. According to the letter, I have a title which goes Super High School Level _ the blank for whatever my talent is. So I'm considered the Super High School Level Racer, I kind of like the ring of that. Seeing as how this is a school for the elite of the elite, I expect there will be many people I can't bother to get along with. Well hopefully I'll meet someone kind hearted enough to befriend me.

"Hehehe, that's all the students letters of acceptance sent out," states a solemn voice, "Shall we proceed with the next part of the plan?"

"Yes we must proceed immediately," responds another, "Upupu, I can't wait to see the delicious state of despair those bastards will be tossed into. Bwahahaha! Oh oh, I'm getting all tingly inside. Secretary, bring me my suntan lotion, can't get this bear-alicious fur all discolored."

"Yes sir, right away," the holder of the voice walked away and excited the dark room where they reside. As soon as he or she left, someone crawled from under some sort of hatch in the middle of the room.

"I made a good decision on choosing that potential student as my secretary. Now, to figure out who will be the mole...? How about this one? Nobody will ever suspect them it's perfect!"

**Student Introductions****: End**

** Student Count: 16**

* * *

**Well, what'd you guys think? Also, I thought it'd be a good idea to have our main antagonist have a little sidekick. 1 against 16 is a bit... unfair, so 2 against 16 makes it nice and even. Because 16 divided by 2 makes 8 lol. Also, when I do the character meetings, it'll be 8 in one room and 8 in another, because gurl, I don't want you guys waiting for ever just to get on with the, Mutual Killings~ So expect a little bit of drama, sarcasm, and rage quits. Remember, Rate and Review, and if you have any problems with your character portrayal don't forget to shoot a pm~!**


	6. Chapter 6: Interaction Side A

**Its finally here! The true chapter 6! In this chappie, we'll be having 8 of our students interact with each other. In the next it will be the next 8. I wanted to do them within the same chapter, but then it'd be all extra long and nobody wants to sit here for 50 minutes trying to read a single chapter plus it started raining really bad so I want to update before the power goes out xD. I hope you guys like it, and I decided to go with Hikari as the lead for this chapter. Next will be Kuukai, then next will be whoever feels the most leader-like and that person will probably lead everything out from here on. Unless they get murdered ; 3; I hope everyone's OC was portrayed properly in conversation with the others. Also the poll is closed with the whopping victory of For Romance xD So OC owners who have not told me that they do/do not want their characters in some sort of romantic relationship please do as soon as possible~! Once again, I say this with so much grief, I do not own Dangan Ronpa or these beautiful OCs, if I did, we would snuggles by the fire and sing campfire songs.**

* * *

**Chapter**_** 6: Just Be Friends**_

Light filled Hikari's eyes when she awoke in what resembled some sort of classroom. Looking around she noticed several others lay around in a sleeping position. Confused as to why and how she ended up in such a room she exited the classroom in a quiet manner but not before inspecting the windows and finding them to be bolted down for god knows why. Brushing off the odd occurrence she ventured off into the hallway where she noticed her clothes were wrinkled and her hair was messed up. She quickly rubbed the wrinkles out of the black blazer, white dress shirt and pink tie she wore. Afterwards she smoothed out the edges of her black pencil skirt and checked for any smudges on her black boots laced up completely with pink laces. She smoothed out her hair and reaffixed the crooked pink bow that she wore in her hair. Finished with making sure her attire was perfect and suspicious of her surroundings Hikari inspected both sides of the hallway before actually leaving where she stood.

"Just… where is this…?" She asked aloud, "I remember… walking up to the school grounds of Eden Academy a couple hours before school actually started. I fell asleep after checking out the schools interior since the doors to actually get inside were locked. It must've been a long sleep, my bones are so sore… But that brings me to another question, just why did I wake up in that classroom and who brought me there…?" Shaking off her anxiety she walked off in order to inspect the rest of the area.

Classrooms here and there and contained absolutely nothing except bolted down windows, a monitor and an over-sized camera. One classroom was suspiciously locked, no matter what she tried Hikari just could not get it opened. After leaving the unchecked classroom she found herself in a gym.

"Wow, this gym is pretty big, and is that a podium?" Awe was the emotion she felt as she looked around the gymnasium, "Oh but… I don't even want to imagine all the exercising crap the gym teacher is going to make us do. I'm getting weak just thinking about it." After leaving the large gym she inspected the trophy case that she saw before entering the gym.

"Hmmm… gold trophies for a singing contest, archery, basketball… and even cooking!?" the trophy collection's variety of subject intrigued the brunette, "Wow, this must mean that even advanced cookers come here. Maybe we can have exquisite meals every day. Not." After investigating the "Grave of Hikari" or in other words the gym, she went to a gated staircase. After a thorough inspection, she came to the conclusion, that there is no way to enter, as there were no slots for a key to unlock the gates. Sighing in defeat she went back to the classroom where she woke up in. Inside the other students were still asleep. However, a note that was not there before lay upon an empty desk. Curious, Hikari picked up aforementioned note and read it quietly to herself.

"Hmmm… So we have to meet in the entrance with the other students for greetings at 8:00am?" Wondering about the time Hikari looked around and spotted a simple clock with hands that pointed to 7:30 on the dot. "I probably should wake these guys up… ahem, EVERYBODY, GET UP!" Screaming at the top of her voice Hikari attempted and succeeded in waking up the students sprawled out on the floor.

"Dude, what the fuck are you screaming so loud for? I was having a good dream about another song..." Grumbling, a cranky male with rust colored hair and sapphire blue eyes, leaned up from where he laid. He's wearing a white fedora, and a light grey cardigan, just poking out was what looked like a white dress shirt, and jeans with a brown belt. Black sneakers and black rimmed glasses completed his perfect hipster look, "I swear, a football team a mile away would've heard your screechy voice." A subtle eruption of giggles and yawns were emitted from other students as the student complained.

"Well, sooorrry my voice is soooo screechy," Hikari sarcastically apologized, "And I'm oh so sorry for wanting us to not be late for meeting our other classmates. We're supposed to meet them in the entrance at 8 so about 30 minutes." As the students got up still somewhat tired from their peaceful sleep Hikari stared at each one of them with a pointed look as she scanned them. Breathing a sigh of relief she relaxed and prepared to introduce herself. "Putting my horrible screaming aside, it's a pleasure to meet you all; My name is Hikari Kirisaki."

_**Hikari Kirisaki: Super High School Level Actress**_

_****_"Glad to know the bane of my sleep has a name," the same boy stated, "The name is Rokon Fukage its absolutely ter-"

"Uwah, _the_, Hikari Kirisaki!?" A short haired blonde styled with longer strands in the front, clipped to a side and greyish green eyes glowing with excitement, exclaimed at the mention of Hikari's name. The girl was rather thin and her attire consisted of a loose, long sleeved white shirt with black straps over her shoulders, short black jeans with a pair of two matching belts over, black leggings and white, knee-length combat boots, "I'm such a fan of your movies, you're an awesome actress! You probably don't know me but I'm-"

"Ohmygod, Naho Ayano?!" Hikari squealed in excitement as she rushed to shake hands with the aforementioned girl, "I love the voice acting you do in Magical Girl Rika-chi, that's like my favorite Sunday morning anime!" Hikari beamed at the girl with a huge smile and excitement obvious in her aura.

"Y-You like my work?" Nervous from the compliment of the absolutely fabulous girl in front of her, Naho stared in disbelief, "Wait, you like anime? I never would've guessed."

"Yeah, I don't usually tell anyone because my- "A small annoyed cough cut Hikari off before she could finish her sentence.

"Sorry to interrupt your little girly friendship building session but there are other people here y'know." Coldly stated another guy who stood about 5'11, He had wind swept black hair, a few of his bangs held by a white hairclip. In Hikari and Naho's opinion he looked kinda girly, almost like a bishounen. He wore a white chefs jacket unbuttoned, a black simple t-shirt underneath, a green chef's tie and white slacks with brown loafers. He also had a necklace with a gear attatched to it. "Anyways, my name is Xorukae, Xorukae Asenshe. It's depressing meeting you." And cute just flew out the window.

_**Xorukae Asenshe: Super High School Level Patisserie **_

"Z-Z, Zoru…kai…? How do you spell that, it sounds really weird?" Questioned a short girl around 4'11 that stood between Xorukai and Naho. She had dusty blonde short hair with long bang held up by a bobby pin with a chocolate bar decoration at the end. Sharp green eyes hid behind wire frame glasses and she bore a crisp white dress shirt rolled up to the sleeves, a burgundy tie with a strawberry tie clip and finally to complete her uniform, a mid-thigh length navy and black plaid skirt with knee high black socks and low heel shoes. "It sounds foreign, are you Japanese or are you half or something? Hmm… Your name is really familiar… aren't you… that pastry chef?"

_**Minori Miyama: Super High School Level Chocolatier**_

"Tch. What a ridiculous question," Xorukae snapped with a snarky tone, "Don't I look like I am? My mom was just drunk when she wrote my name. And you should know me, Queen of Chocolate." Recognition appeared on the girl's face, completely ignoring his rude tone and pointed her right pointer finger at him.

"Now I remember!" Minori exclaimed, "I had gone out with some friends to your shop some time ago! Your sweets were extraordinary!" Stars were in the girls eyes as she stared at the taller gentleman with clasped hands.

Suddenly, Naho and Hikari bursted out laughing, the others stared; confused at the sudden outburst from the two.

"I say Lolicon!" Giggles out Naho after finally being able to breathe from her laughing fit with Hikari while the latter responded with an 'I second that nomination'. The rest just shrugged them off to continue the introductions.

"I guess I'll go next then, my name is Seiko Inubashiri," Introduced a smiling attractive teen with messy golden blond hair and vivid green eyes. He was rather tall yet thin with pale skin. He wore a loose beige sweat-shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow and underneath laid a green shirt. For lower wear, plain black pants combined white combat boots not fully laced. Finishing off his outfit he had fingerless black gloves, a green belt with green suspenders hanging, bandages wrapping his right forearm and a silver necklace with a tourmaline pendant. "You guys probably don't know this but I'm a professional Pickpocket."

_**Seiko inubashiri: Super High School Level Pickpocket**_

Immediate reactions to the announcement of his title were students stepping away from him. Then, the accusations came.

"My IPhone and wallet are missing…" Stated a tall and athletic looking girl. Her short black hair, which was in a shaggy boy cut, whooshed with the movement of her body. Her dark brown eyes were hard as the scanned Seiko's body. Her freckle decorated face was relaxed in opposite to how she was reacting. A green v-neck shirt stuck out under a black, unzipped sweater over it. Black short shorts and plain blue sneakers completed her casual looking outfit. Everyone else checked their pockets finding out their stuff was also missing,"Is it possible that you took it?"

"N-No!" Putting his hands up defensively Seiko stuttered his words, "I-I couldn't have man, I woke up at the same time as you guys and besides, I wouldn't steal from a guy who could beat the crap out of me so carelessly." Nervousness was evident in the boy's body language as beads of sweat flowed down the sides of his face.

"Actually, it's impossible for him to have stolen it," a bored and uncaring tone came from Hikari, "I was the first one to wake up and you all were asleep at the time. I could hear your snoring very clearly, and after checking the room out I left to investigate and when I came back you guys were all asleep. Plus," she paused to pull out the pockets of her skirt, "My stuff is gone as well. I think the headmaster probably did it. Also Seiko, she's a girl, not a guy. Maemi Ebisawa, aka Eagle Eye by most."

_**Maemi Ebisawa: Super High School Level Sharpshooter**_

Seiko looked hard at Maemi before realizing what the actress had said was true. Quickly bowing to the taller girl and spouting strains of apologies. Maemi merely shrugged at him saying it was no big deal, it happens all the time, but it's still fairly annoying and in return apologized for falsely accusing him of the deed. She looked at the actress questionably about her actually knowing that she was female and how she knows it was the headmaster who took her stuff. Hikari stated that she looked up everyone before coming here and reasoned that the only one who would be awake and active to do this without them knowing is the headmaster.

"Well, all gender confusion aside, I believe it is time for me to introduce myself," Quietly announced a guy who looked around 15 and stood at about 5'9 in the northeastern corner of the room. The guy had dull blue eyes and black hair. His skin looked quite pale and his hair looked a little long. He bore a grey hoodie, jeans and a pair of red sneakers. "My name is Keitaro Akito, a professional racer… I don't expect any of you to know me…"

_**Keitaro Akito: Super High School Level Racer**_

"Wowzers; an actual professional racer?" Naho sparkled at the mention of the boy's talent, interest evident on her face and eyes. She moved extra close into the boy's personal space, and leaned wanting to hear more about this intriguing person, "And you're how old; 15 right? I'd never imagine someone could be a professional racer at the high school age. That's amazing!"

The boy blushed in discomfort and embarrassment and the girl's closeness of him. He awkwardly muttered a small 'thanks' and bashfully rubbed the back of his neck. Hikari giggled at them as ideas went through her head. While she was planning on what to do with this flag Xorukae poked her back. Annoyed she turned around to see what this guy wanted.

"Hey, you investigated the place right?" He asked her filled with uncertainty. She nodded her head yes and gave him a confused look. Everyone else stopped conversing to look at what the two to listen to what they were talking about. "If that's so, then what's with the camera, the monitor and all the windows bolted down with iron plates?" The others hearing this looked around to find out what the boy said was indeed true. The only three windows that were in the room were bolted down and covered with iron plates. Not bothering with attempting to struggle with removing them they looked at Hikari for an explanation.

"Ah, I figured you guys would notice that soon enough," Hikari said while twisting a strand of her hair around in her fingers, "It appears that they're in every section of this area; the other classrooms, the hallway and the gymnasium. There was also a classroom which was locked that I couldn't open, so I don't know if there's anything in there or not. There are also trophies in the entry way before the gym so it seems this school has won quite a lot of competitions." After explaining everything she knew, Hikari took a breath and sat down on top of one of the desks to relax.

"Uhm… Guys?" Began a disgruntled Minori, "It's ten 'till 8, we should be going to the entry hall to meet the other 8 students." Checking the clock on the room for the time and realized what the short statured girl said was indeed true and agreed to head out to the entry way. Interested in what the other 8 students would be like. After leaving the room Minori paused for a short moment in front of the rest of them."Hey, are we forgetting someone?" the others looked around and shrugged in response. Minori brushed it off as her imagination.

"Did they seriously just ignore my existence like that?" Rokon stood there, flabbergasted that after Naho's interruption, everyone totally forgot about him. Rage filling his entire being led him to stomp after the other students, "Tch, whatever, those guys aren't even important enough for me to care about anyways. Hmph. Jerks."

_**Rokon Fukage: Super High School Level Anime Song Producer(/Super High School Level No Presence [Trollin'])**_

* * *

**I hope this chapter was as enjoyable as the last were. I tried to make sure everyone's personalities were easily to infer upon on how they had interacted with eachother. I also thought that Hikari and Naho would be good friends since they have some common ground of acting as a completely different character for their jobs. I think Naho's cute optimistic personality would be a good way to embarass Keitaro a little bit. It was too much of a good opportunity to tease him a bit. I'm sowwee ; 3; dun hate me~! The next chappie will be featuring our other 8 students, so prepare for some laughs and giggles c: this is where the funny part is. Chappie 8 will be the investigating of the school and our little incentive Ohohohoho~ exciting isn't it? What could it be? Money, Monet Paintings, Cookies or even... THE KEY TO THE SECRETS OF LIFE!? Find out more on the next installment~ until next time~!**


	7. Chapter 7: Interactions: Side B

**Wow~ Another two in one day, I'm so freaking tired right now. I'm glad I did this tonight and not tomorrow otherwise I wouldn't have had any time to upload it. So here we see the last of our casts of Eden Apples. Once again, if I made any sort of mistake on your character, or I left something out please do send a pm and I will change it ASAP. ( ^ 3^)/ and for those of you who have not sent any sort of response about your character being used as a ship, there will be a chance that they will not be included. Just a bit of a heads up. Also~~~, Tomorrows update; Monobear in Action and an Incentive. I'm still wondering what would be a unique incentive. Maybe a 20 year supply of video games, or 600 different fashionable outfits or maybe even... Every single pokemon plushy!? :O I would so try to kill for that tbh. As stated before; I don't own Dangan Ronpa or these Fashionable OCs because if I did, it'd be a party every day.**

* * *

**Chapter**_** 7: Interactions: Side B**_

In the other classroom that was locked in the last chapter held the other 8 students who were fast asleep. Ten minutes after Hikari attempted to open the locked the door and left, a student stirred awake from the previous obnoxiousness of the rattling sound from the door. Hansuke leaned up from the position he laid in on the floor. Traces of drool starting from the sides of his mouth leading all the way down to his jaw were evident. Looking around drowsily he lazily inspected the state of the room he was in. Uncaring to the new surroundings he went back into his slumber once more. Until moments later his stomach was in searing pain. Fully awake now, he gripped his stomach in an attempt to ease the pain.

"Don't try to fall asleep you idiot!" Shouted a deep male voice, "How annoying, waking up then falling back asleep when I'm trying to wake everyone up and prepare them for the meeting at 8!" Hansuke looked up to where the voice was coming from and found a tall male with shaggy black hair and dull red eyes. He looked extremely pale and wore a red blazer with a white dress shirt poking out underneath. A pair of black jeans accompanied with a studded black belt and black shoes. He looked kind of frail and weak but the kick he gave Hansuke was quite powerful. Hansuke rolled over in an attempt to get up and further check around but as soon as he did he felt a foot at his back. "Oi! What the hell do you think you're doing?! Don't ignore what I'm saying and respond showing you understand what is going on you piece of shit!"

"Hey man calm down, you're being a little on the crazy side," Stated a brunette with spiked up hair and a black and white striped hair band. A couple bangs poked from under the headband and had a pair of hair pins on a longer left bang. He wore a dusty black colored unbuttoned blazer with checkered cuffs. Underneath was a white dress shirt and he wore a pair of black jeans and a pair of checkered converses. To complete his style he had a pair of cross earings and a music note necklace to complete his outfit. He moved the taller fellow to the side and bent down to help Hansuke up, "You alright man? Sorry about that guy, he's a bit on the dictator side I guess."

"Yeah it's no problem," Hansuke replied beaming to the shorter boy, "I guess he's a bit of a control freak, I'll stay away from him as best as I can, can't be dealin with them y'know?" Hansuke let out a bit of a laugh and the other boy laughed alongside with him. "The name's Hansuke, Hansuke Akamtsu, hypnotist at your service!"

_**Hansuke Akamatsu: Super High School Level Hypnotist**_

"Wow a hypnotist?" the younger teen repeated, "Like, the ones that solve people's problems or are you something different?" Hansuke let out a chuckle and explain that he was the type that you would see in a comedy doing ridiculous things to the other characters. "Ah I see, oh, my name is Kuukai, Kukai Hasegawa, rock star!"

_**Kukai Hasegawa: Super High School Level Rock Star**_

"Wow a rock star, wait hold on, you're that Kukai!?" Hansuke pointed at the teen in the shock of realization of just who this was. "I never would've thought I'd meet you in person, at a place like this no less. Bwahahaha, it must be fate!" Hansuke finished with a loud guffaw.

"If you're finished talking with Mr. Big and Bad over there the rest of us would like to meet you as well," states a somewhat short girl with curly pink pigtails and dark complexion. She also has big brown eyes that remind you of that cute mascot character that you would always see on the cover of your favorite anime. To be honest, Hansuke wanted to just give her candy and pat her head. "And you, Phillips, that was really rude and disrespectful what you did to Akamatsu! Apologize or I'll make you regret it right now."

"Ah hold on, don't worry about it at all," Hansuke assured the girl, sweating from fear of this "Phillips" person attacking him again, "I'm perfectly fine, see? Nothing you need to worry about." He patted the younger girl on the head to help make her understand.

"Grr… Well alright, if you say you're fine," the pinkette said, giving into the feeling of being petted, "My name is Fuyu Kimura, Proprietor of Justice!" the pinkette exclaimed with a bright aura of excitement of a new friend. Not really noticing before; but the girl wore a pink dress with black tights and a pair of white oxfords. "In other words, I'm a superhero." Hansuke stared at the girl dumbfounded. He suddenly felt like he was in a shoujo manga and was a supporting character for the main character who was some sort of amazing crime fighter.

_**Fuyu Kimura: Super High School Level Superhero**_

"I suppose I'm next then…" spoke a pale looking girl with short straight blonde hair. She looked to be about 5'8 a white shirt with a blue jacket. She wore a pair of black gloves. Her jeans went to her knees and were a deep dyed blue. She wore black vans to finish off her attire. Hansuke noticed that she was missing a finger on her left hand. His face slightly scrunched in concern as to how that happened but shrugged off his worry. "My name is Roxie Michinoku, I'm known as the Super High School Level "Good Luck" but it's ironic since nothing but bad luck occurs around me." And Hansuke's mood just went for a turn of the worse. This girl needs some cheering up.

_**Roxie Michinoku: Super High School Level Good Luck**_

"Hey hey hey, no need to be sounding so depressed missy!" Shouts a cheery feminine voice, "Here watch this trick, I'm sure it'll get you smiling in no time!" A tall girl yet shorter than hansuke stood atop one of the desks in the classroom and started juggling balls while balancing on one leg and using the other to balance a stack of blackboard erasers. A couple seconds later the girl eventually fell and the blackboard erasers decorated her outfit in powder from the chalk and the balls bounced around. The girl's outfit was… Out there; in other words completely strange. She had a clown mask with great big smile. On her head a blue fluffy puffy wig attached and a clown hat to top it off. She also wore a white long-sleeve dress top, with black and white striped pants. Red suspenders with two small ties, one black and white checkered and one black with white dots and a pair of red silly shoes with blue puffs on the top completed her totally creepy clown look. "Ah… I fell. Ahaha don't worry this is usually it doesn't hurt at all."

_**Ri: Super High School Level Pierrot**_

Hansuke couldn't help but worry about this strange girl as Kukai and Fuyu helped her up. "Ah! I should introduce myself, my name is Ri and as you can tell I'm a pierrot." 'Ri', this girl's name is 'Ri'. Things just get weirder and weirder. No last name either, strange. Well if she wants to be called that nothing to do about it then. Hansuke pondered about what the girl could possibly look like without all that clown stuff.

"You all are being really noisy, let's try keeping the sound to a minimum okay?" A silver haired stated girl, sitting on a table she spoke with a tone of boredom in her voice. She sat next to a steel plate that was bolted on the wall. Aside from that, her eyes were a pretty light blue color and she wore a cream colored button up sweater, a white collar poking out from probably a long sleeve dress shirt. To complete her outfit she wore a simple green skirt, white leggings and a pair of brown loafers. "I'm trying to figure out why we're in this classroom and why there's a need to have a camera and iron plates in this room. I can't exactly think with all the noise though, so yeah." The girl crossed her legs and assumed some sort of a thinking position.

_**Sumire Shoyou: Super High School Level Animator**_

"Ah don't worry about her, her name is Sumire Shoyou, she's the Super High School Level Animator," Kukai said with a smile that relaxed the trio's nerves, "She's pretty mature and pretty cool, probably the most responsible out of all of us ahahaha." Kukai's cheerful personality restored the atmosphere to a nice relaxed feel. "Also the guy from earlier, his name is Zeke Phillips. He may not look it but he's really strong. I'd advise not getting on his bad side. I believe he's the Super High School Level Doctor."

_**Zeke Phillips: Super High School Level Doctor**_

Hansuke, soaking all of the information that Kukai was giving looked around at his classmates for the next couple years. He realized there were only 8 of them here including the boy who had yet to introduce himself. "Hey who's that standing over there?" He whispered to Kukai.

"Oh, you mean Damien, ah that's right he hasn't introduced himself to you yet." Kukai realized after remembering that poor Hansuke was still asleep while they introduced themselves. "Hey Damien, come over here and introduce yourself to Hansuke." Kukai motioned for this Damien person to come over to him and Hansuke. A relatively thin and tall boy with slicked back black hair going down to the middle of his neck made his way over to the two. His eyes looked pupiless and were a royal purple color Damien was wearing a black three piece suit with a black tie and a white dress shirt, he looked pristine and proper. A gold chain from his belt lead to something in the inside of his vest pocket. He wore white gloves and a shiny pair of black shoes.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. My name is Damien Westgate butler for the Duke of Cornwall."

_**Damien Westgate: Super High School Level Butler**_

"Woah; A butler? That's hella cool!" Hansuke exclaimed, "I've always wanted to meet a butler but I never thought I'd meet one around my own age that's pretty amazing. You must be extremely good at what you do be the personal butler of a Duke. Am I right?" Damien chuckled slightly and answer his question with a yes and explained how he had surpassed his family in this skill.

"If you all are done with introducing yourselves to the latecomer it's about time we go and head to the entry way and meet the other 8 students." Zeke announced as he headed out the classroom door.

"Oh yeah, I did notice that there were only 8 of us. Were we separated specifically or something?" Hansuke asked Kukai who in turn shook his head to let him know he had no idea. Completely clueless the 7 students who were left, one by one exited the classroom to meet the other half of their class.

* * *

**And with that we're finished with a base of how they will interact with eachother. Also~! When I do the nonstop debates in liek; later chapters so long from now, I was wondering if I could get any tips or ideas on how I would type that I was thinking of switching to something like;**

**Character A: "Jessica was murdered in the kitchen..."**

**Character B: "...With a kitchen knife and was beaten severely..."**

**Character B: "Poor Jessica went down** _without a fight_**..."**

**Character C: "You've got that Wrong!"**

**Then Yadda Yadda Yadda. It's kind of weird looking at it so please; submit any ideas because gurls and guys, I'm at a loss with that. As usual please Rate and Review and get some rest. See you all next time~!**


	8. Chapter 8: Incentives and Moles n' Trust

**Oh my god it's finally done. I wanted to get this uploaded as soon as possible, but I didn't want crappy quality but I also didn't want to make it too long yet... it became too long. Even though I had cut out so much ; 3; Woe is me. I hope you all don't mind the extra long chappie, as they all might be this long from here on out. It'll go in this order. Relax chappie to investigate new area, Annoying new Motive then Murder and Investigation and finally the Class Trial on a chappie all on its own. I'll also come up with catchy word play titles for the exectuions. So stay tuned to see who dies on Wheel! Of! MURDER! I don't own Dangan Ronpa because if I did, all the fangirls would have their yaoi and I'd be able say "Sore wa Chigau Yo!"**

** HopeorDespair; I posted a review to you about your question telling you to check your account's pm then again you don't recieve notices about reviews. So I'll put this in so you can actually notice it. Check your PM Inbox! 3**

* * *

_**Chapter**** 8: The Headmaster… Is A Plushy!?**_

With Zeke leading the other group to the school's entry way to meet the other 8 students the group looked around the hallway they were in. There were a couple other classrooms and the hallway itself gave a vibe of a creepy school after dark. Not to mention the lighting didn't help relieve the atmosphere causing different colors to appear throughout the hallway.

"Geez, this place is border line creepy…" muttered a perturbed Kukai, "I feel like I'm lost in a haunted funhouse without the mirrors." A couple others nodded in agreement to the description of the seemingly endless hallway.

"Don't worry Kukai," Hansuke spoke up, "If worse comes to worst I'll protect ya!" Hansuke beamed at Kukai with a toothy smile. Kukai couldn't help but feel chills down his spine, feeling that something wasn't right about the scenario. Oh well.

"I don't think Kukai want's someone who gets his ass kicked so easily for protection," Spoke up Sumire, "It'd be best if it was someone who could actually fight, right Damien?" The aforementioned replied with a "Yes, it would be best for that Shoyou-san" while the others giggled at poor Hansuke's fortune.

"That's not fair!" Hansuke shouted, obvious displeasure, "I was asleep at the time and I didn't have time to fight back!" Sumire just waved her hand at him saying something about "Excuses get you nowhere, just own up to your fails" and Hansuke just kept complaining.

Suddenly Zeke stopped in front of a pair of double doors causing the rest of the students to collide into each other. Mumbling as to what happened and what was going, Zeke merely said "We're here" and walked through the pair of doors. Not wanting to stay in the creepy hallway, the others followed through.

"Oh hello, I was wondering when you all would get here," States a long haired noirette sitting on the floor playing some sort of hand game with a short haired blonde, "We were getting really bored, right Naho-chan?" the other girl, presumed to be Naho, nodded her head in agreement.

"Since we're all completely here now, shall we do the full introductions now?" Spoke Sumire and Maemi at the same time that stood in front of the intermixed students. The two looked at each other for a moment before smiling and shaking hands and introducing themselves to each other. The other students were about to do the same until…

"Hikari! Is that you!?" Shouts an excited Kukai, "I haven't seen you in forever" Said brunette runs to the aforementioned girl to give her hug but is stopped when she grabs the poor fool by his waist and flips him over her before moving away from him. "Ouch… What was that for…?"

"Y-Y-Y-You ju-just stay away from me!" Hikari's face was filled with panic and terror of aforementioned boy, "You stay over there, and I'll stay right here and you don't have to get hurt." Everyone stared at the two like they grew two pairs of heads and tentacles. It wasn't long until loud panting was heard behind them. They moved to reveal an extremely pissed off Rokon.

"Oh hey it's that one guy," Minori stated while pointing at the rust colored brunette, "We totally forgot all about you, what happened to you?" A vein made its way to protrude from Rokon's head signifying his temper worsened.

"You guys left me there in the room before I even got to finish introducing myself!" Rokon's obvious annoyance escalated with each word, "And you just go, 'Oh we totally forgot all about you, what happened to you?' you guys are the wor-"Before Rokon could finish his little rant a girlish sounding scream rattled the room. The holder of the scream was… Xorukae. Wait what?

"Cl-Cl-Cl-Cl-"The poor boy stuttered profusely, unable to say what he was attempting to. Maemi went along to pat his back to help him get whatever was stuck in the boy's throat to help him speak. "Clooooooowwwwwwnnnnn!" He screams pointing at Ri with sweat bolting down his face faster than the bullet train. Not giving others much time to process what's going on he runs to escape his worst fear and ends up colliding with a giant metal door. He fell to the ground with no more remnants of fear on his face. Hikari, seemingly worried for the poor boy walked up to his body and laid her fingers on his wrist.

"Guys… I think…" She started out solemnly, "…We have an idiot." The built up suspense was ruined as the rest stared at her like… well like an idiot.

"The only idiot we have here is you." Xorukae states with a deadpan look on his face, "He's just afraid of clowns and knocked himself out." The girl looked at Xorukae pondering for a moment before nodding her head.

"Yep, he's an idiot," She concluded, "Clowns are scary they're pretty cool and hilarious."

"Wow you really think so?!" states Ri who snuck up behind Hikari and spoke extremely close to the girl's ear. Frightened from the sudden presence, Hikari jumps and grabs the tallest thing she could.

"Don't do that!" She screams, blushing profusely, "Sneaking up on me like that is not okay, that's so scary! And it's true; I do think they are pretty cool." Not realizing what she grabbed on to but pretty sure that what she grabbed was alive she looked to see what she was gripping with all her life and found Zeke with his eyes closed. "Kyaaa!" she screams in surprise, "I'm so sorry I didn't know, I thought, I'm sorry!" The tall boy just growls in annoyance and signifying the girl to get off of him. Frightened, the girl jumps off and runs to Naho, and hug's her arm for dear life. Seeing the poor girl's discomfort Kukai runs over to assist on comforting her.

"Hikari, are you alright, I assure you, Zeke is nothing to be afraid of," He says with a bright toothy smile, "I'm sure he's just a surprised as you a-"

"Oh my god!" Screams an excited Naho, "I can't believe I never noticed this earlier, you are _the _Kukai of _Lost Conception_, lead guitarist and singer, I'm so sorry for not noticing it earlier." The rock lovin' girl inside Naho reared it's fangs at the guy of her favorite band. Hikari, who appeared forgotten smirked, and took this as a chance to avoid what she calls, the bane of her existence, to watch those two in action.

"Ah, it's no problem," Replied the Rocker, "You're Naho Ayano right? That super cute voice actress that I see in Anime Talk magazine. Wow you're even cuter in person." He leans closer to the girl getting a good look of her. Naho blushes profusely in surprise from having her favorite rock star compliment her. Not that he's her type or anything, it's just amazing having someone famous compliment you, oh wait she's famous too. I guess she forgot about that.

"I- um… Th-Thank you," Naho stumbled over her words, "Th-The cake is a lie!" Naho flees from the confused boy to go converse with someone else. Kukai just stands there completely dumbfounded as to why she ran away from him.

"Guess you're just naturally off-putting to everyone," Giggles out a Hikari, "I don't blame her either, wouldn't want to get involved with a rebel either." The poor boy sits in a corner depressed about losing a lady friend which he doesn't need more of. Men these days… Finished with torturing the poor guy, Hikari walks back to that poor guy she pretty much had a death grip on earlier. "Um… Zeke, right? Listen, I'm totally sorry about grabbing you like I did before, it was totally rude of me and disrespectful. Forgive me?"

"Ah, no it's fine, don't worry about it," Zeke looks away not wanting to continue conversation with this girl any longer. She was the type of person he really didn't want to converse with at all.

"No, I can't help but to," She continued, "And- Hey wait just one cotton-picking moment! You're Zeke Phillips, _the_ Mother flipping Zeke Phillips! Naho! Naho! It's _the _Zeke Phillips!" Naho, who recovered from her embarrassment, ran over to her best friend in excitement.

"Zeke Phillips?!" Naho squeals excitedly, "Oh my god, Oh my god, Zeke Phillips, Oh my god! Wait, who's Zeke Phillips?" Dumbfounded and confused as to why she would get so excited about someone she's never even heard of. The others looked at Hikari, wondering how they knew about him before he even had a chance to introduce himself.

"Seriously, you don't know?" Absolutely flabbergasted, Hikari explained who this tall man was, "Zeke Phillips, an extremely intelligent and secret doctor. At the age of 17 he scaled to the top of the medical world and for a short while was known as the Man of Miracles until he pretty much dropped off the face of the Earth, right?" Hikari gleamed at the tall male, with excitement and stars in her eyes. The boy just nodded in agreement and the rest of the group just "oh'd."

"You really seem to know a lot about everyone," Minori pointed out, "Why is that?"

"Oh that?" Hikari asked with a creepy smirk climbing on her face, "I'm just a stalker who stalks people with amazing talent in other words; I'm also the Super High School Level Stalker." The group gasped at the announcement and Naho backed away from her friend in fear from the fact that she may be a stalker. "Just kidding," Everyone lets out a deep sigh, "I know about Zeke because my dad is a neurologist and my mom is brain surgeon. And as for the rest of you it was on the Eden Academy website." Understanding spread to everyone after Hikari's simple explanation. However before they could continue, another disturbing matter came up.

"Hold on guys," Spoke up Hansuke, who for some reason remained quiet throughout this whole ordeal, "This will seem a bit off-topic but, Kukai are you lesbian?" Hikari choked back a laugh that threatened to come out and Naho's eyes widened in extreme shock. The others looked at Kukai in confusion who in turn stared at Hansuke with confusion also evident on his face.

"No!" He exclaims, "What in the hell would make you think something so ridiculous and crazy!?" He stared at the clueless boy with slight irritation at his assumption.

"Didn't you just call Naho super cute?" Hansuke question in which he received a 'yes' to, "Then aren't you lesbian, I mean, you're a girl aren't you?" At this Hikari bursted out laughing and clutching her stomach while rolling on the floor. The others just sweat dropped at the boy's idiocy all the while pitying the gender mistaken boy. Naho sat on the floor muttering to herself; finding out her favorite idol turned out to be a girl. Mind has been blown. Kukai slapped his right hand on his face in annoyance.

"You dumbass, I'm a guy!" He shouts at the poor idiot boy who merely gives him a pointed look, "I'm an extremely popular rock star who's popular with the ladies, why would you think I'm a girl?!" To prove his point the boy attempted to remove his shirt and blazer to emphasize his point but was stopped by two kicks to the stomach by Naho and Hikari.

"No doing perverted things!" The duo shouted in sync. The poor boy lay unconscious and was put beside Xorukae until they were ready to move. Hikari remembered to ask something to the other half of the group. "Hey the other guys who came in, were your things missing as well? Like your cellphone, wallet IPod stuff like that?" The other half, felt inside their pockets and found out what she said was indeed true. All of their stuff was gone. "Strange, why would the headmaster feel the need to take all of our items, especially our wallet, don't we need to pay for supplies and such?" Students looked around and murmured in agreement finding it strange that the headmaster would do something like this.

"Maybe it's a plan to place distrust?" Spoke up Roxie, "I heard someone here was a pickpocket…" The group that came with Naho pointed out that Seiko was the Super High School Level Pickpocket. The others who didn't come in with Naho glared at the boy excluding Fuyu and Sumire of course, assuming that he was actually the headmaster in disguise. Hikari and Naho who noticed this pulled Seiko to their sides and interlocked arms with him on each side.

"Guys, don't go assuming things," Began Naho, "I don't think Seiko's the type to devise some super complicated plan to steal from all of us and then have us attend this school. That's too much trouble and too much money."

"Plus, even if you try to reason that he could've stolen it while we were asleep, there's two problems," Hikari continued, "First of all, I was the first one to awake and Seiko was still sound asleep. Second, he couldn't have stolen any of your stuff, the door to your classroom was locked and it only locks from the inside. There's no means of escape through windows or any other door so he couldn't have done it and gotten to the room. Furthermore, I discovered that the doors lock when there are a certain amount of people inside, for which I believe the number is eight." Seiko breathed a sigh of relief when the feelings of glares were removed off of him as the others apologized for assuming blame on him.

"Thanks you two, I don't know what'd happen if you guys didn't defend me," The poor boy sighed, "Really, thanks a lot." The two girls giggled and stood in front of the boy.

"It's because you're too cute!" The duo said in sync before leaving the boy to move in with the crowd. The boy stood there dumbfounded with a small blush appearing on his face. They're actresses he reminded himself, they're good with pretending and stuff. Regaining his cool he walked back to where the two unconscious males lie.

"Hey guys," Seiko started, "Does anyone know what this huge metal door is for or where it leads to?" He was talking about the door that Xorukae ran into earlier. It was strange, it looked as if it was a door to a vault in a high security bank.

"Yeah we did," Spoke up Maemi, "It's strange, at first we thought it was to keep something out but then reminding ourselves that this was the entry way we figured it was to keep us in. Strange; right? That's not all, there's even a camera and monitor here; and not to mention those things." The tall girl pointed at the mechanisms that were attached to the ceiling which looked like…

"A-Are those Gatling guns?" Hikari and Naho asked while holding each other for support. "Why, on earth would those be in the school!? What's that headmaster thinking?" Fear and panic started set root in each student. Excluding our knocked out students who were unaware of what was going on. It was until a simple command was uttered that many of students calmed down.

"Everyone step back all the way away from the guns," Stated Fuyu Kimura, the short pink haired girl, "I have an idea, but I need everyone to step back. Don't worry it'll be fine, I'm not the Super High School Level Superhero for nothing." As soon as she finished that statement, her outfit changed into some sort of super suit. Once her transformation was complete and the other students were against the far end of the room she jumped up to the guns and attempted to remove one of them. However, in response the other gun pointed towards the short superhero and began shooting a barrage of bullets at her. The students watched mortified as Fuyu was repeatedly shot out with bullets. The only ones without looks of shock and horror were; Keitaro who everyone forgot about, Maemi, Sumire, Zeke and Rokon. Once the sounds stopped the poor girls body fell to the ground. Looking lifeless as can be.

They all reached one conclusion, Fuyu Kimura, was dead. This wasn't some sort of anime where the character gets revived with some sort of stone or a movie where the actress who played the character would be completely fine. No, this was real life, and people die when they are truly killed. Or so we thought. Unbeknownst to the group who had muffled cries, and closed their eyes and looked away to avoid the scene that stood before them didn't notice that the girl was actually getting up.

"Guys, it's okay to look," States a emotionless Sumire. The others looked at her like she was crazy, who could look at a dead body like nothing. Keitaro agreed with Sumire, there was absolutely nothing to worry about. The other's filled with disbelief looked at where the pink haired girl who was once their friend lied. Well actually it was where she stood now. The suit was damaged to a terrible extent and once the girl had fully stood up straight pieces fell off here and there.

"Ouch… That actually kind of hurt…" Muttered the thought-to-be-dead Fuyu, "Aww, my super suit is ruined. That had cost so much money. My parents are gonna kill me." Frustrated the girl removed the rest of the suit which revealed that her uniform was actually in perfect condition. "Why the weird faces guys? Did you all think I died or something?" Everyone sweat dropped at the girl's question; she got barraged with thousands of bullets at probably 200 miles per hour, of course they'd think she died. Before they could even say anything to the girl the strange monitor turned on however, nothing appeared on the screen.

"Testing, 1, 2, 3, testing 1, 2, 3, is this thing working?" Announced a voice coming from the speakers, "Ahem, we will be meeting in the gymnasium immediately, please go there now. Do not take any detours, do not skip Go, and do not go directly to jail. The headmaster will be waiting, upupupu…" And with that the monitor clicked off. The students looked around kind of uncomfortable with that message. Just who was that; was it the headmaster or someone else? This place just gets weirder and weirder.

"For now, let's just go to the gym," Announced Maemi , "Does anyone know where the gym might be?" The others shook their head no except Hikari.

"I know where the gym is," She stated, "Like I said earlier, I explored a little before everyone was awake. It's this way." Exiting the room and turning to the left, she led the way to the extremely large gym. Before everyone actually got into the gym, everyone stood at the trophy case in amazement at the assortment of different awards for different things.

"This school pretty much invites people with different talents from everywhere," analyzed Minori, "Interesting, I can't say I actually remember or even heard of any of these people. They are probably several years before my time."

"I doubt it," Countered Rokon, "From what I've heard this school has only been active since about 2 years ago. Strange isn't it? A school designed specifically for those with amazing talents yet we who have those talents don't even know people who have graduated from here." That nervous and uncomfortable atmosphere came once again at the unnerving fact.

"Well maybe the Headmaster will be able to explain everything," Optimistic Naho took action, "There has to be reasonable reason as to why we don't know anything or even heard about these people. I'm sure he/she will have all the answers we need okay?" Everyone uncomfortably nodded in agreement as Hikari pushed open the doors to the gymnasium. The student filled the seemingly empty room. There weren't even any basketball nets and the bleachers weren't pulled out.

"Hmph, where's this so-called headmaster at?" States a bored Xorukae, "I could be studying in England still rather than going through with this silly game of hide-and-seek."

"Upupupu, impatient are we?" Questioned a familiar voice, "If you would, just calm your tits and take a gander at these birthin' hips." Just as that sentence was finished, some sort of… panda bear I guess appeared at the podium. One of its eyes looked like something you would see on a mask in a scary movie, the other looked like a regular stuffed bear's eye. Half was white and the other half was black. It's belly was white with a small 'X' probably showing its belly button. "Hello students, and bastards, I welcome you to Eden Academy, the school where you shall stay for the rest of your lives. Bwahahahaha! I'm your headmaster, Monobear, but some of you can call me daddy." The looks on everyone's faces showed pure shock and disappointment.

"So… Let me get this straight," Rokon began speculating, "You, a stuffed teddy bear, is going to be our headmaster for the rest of our lives?" Disbelief was clearly evident on Rokon's face but mostly annoyance.

"Objection, Human!" Monokuma roared, baring his claws at the male, "I am not a stuffed teddy bear, I am Monokuma. As for the rest of what you said, that's completely true."

"Hmph, this is obviously some kind of stupid joke everyone," Rokon scoffed and turned to exit the gym, "This is a waste of my time, your time and most definitely everyone elses, I'm leaving." As soon as the boy got to the door, the door was blocked off with metal gates preventing the abilty to exit, "Are you fucking serious? What makes you think it's okay to lock us in here?"

"Ahem, before I was rudely interrupted," Monokuma resumed his speech, "You ladies and gentlemen will be attending this school for all eternity. I have taken the liberty of making student IDs for you all. They're in that box over there." Off to the left of the room there was a cardboard box which was presumed to have the student IDs, "Please do not lose them, they are the keys to your academy life and will help enrich your life here. On the IDs you will find that your true name, birthday, age, blood type and other medical info will be there as well. Any questions so far?" Shyly, Hikari raised her hand in the air, "Yes, you with the ribbon."

"So like um…" She started, "Are you some sort of remote controlled toy, you're just too cute and I want to know where I can get one…?" She twilled her pointer fingers together slightly uncomfortable.

"Hey, don't make it sound like I'm some kind of a controlled children toy. You'll sink my feelings deeper than the Mariana Trench…" Monokuma's face contorted into a sad looking face. Hikari astonished that what she said hurt her headmaster's feelings struggled to apologize and make him feel better.

"Okay, a more important question," Interrupted Zeke, "You said we're here for an eternity, what do you mean? None of us signed up to be trapped here." He finished with crossing his arms over his chest expecting a good answer from the bear.

"Upupupu, what I'm saying is," Monokuma started with a stifled smirk, "You will be completely shut out from the outside world! So you shouldn't be worried anymore about what's going on in this rotten world we all live in! Furthermore no matter how much you scream and shout, nobody can hear you and help will not come! Also you in fact did sign up for this when you received and accepted the letter that was sent out to each and every one of you. The fact that you all are here is the very proof. Bwahahaha!" He clutched his stomach as he guffawed at the students' look of surprise and disbelief.

"Hmmm… These student IDs have rules," Kukai noticed, "Would you mind going over them?"

"Ohoho! I was wondering when you all were going to notice them," Monokuma pulled out a pair of reading glasses from god knows where and began reading the rules from a small handbook, "Ahem, Rule 1; Students are to live out their lives together exclusively withint the academy. Indefinitely.

Rule 2; The period from 10 P.M. to 7 A.M. is designated as "night-time." During this time certain areas are off-limits during this time and water will no longer be running.

Rule 3; Sleep is permitted only in dormitory bedrooms. Deliberate use of any other room will be treat as sleeping in class and you will be punished.

Rule 4; You may investigate freely. There are absolutely no limitations placed on your actions unless I say otherwise.

Rule 5; Violence against your beautiful and sexy headmaster, Monokuma, is forbidden. Furthermore, destruction of surveillance camers and monitors are also prohibited.

Rule 6; The villain who kills one of his companions will be allowed to "graduate," provided his crime is not betrayed to the other students.

Rule 7; A Class Trial will be held a short length of time following a murder committed among the students. Participation is mandatory, if you show up late, you all will be penalized.

Rule 8; If the villain is correctly identified during the Class Trial, he alone will be executed.

Rule 9; If the villain is not correctly identified, he alone will graduate, and the remaining students will be executed.

Rule 10; Additional rules may be appended to the list if necessary." A long silence filled the room after the reading of the rules.

"Umm… Question," spoke up Fuyu, "First off, what does it mean to betray a crime? And second, why must we commit a crime to "graduate?" Monokuma cocked his head at as if the rules were so simple a 3 year old would understand them.

"Simple," stated Hikari, "It means if we figure out the crime and the culprit. In other words if we have a class trial, and well agree that Girl A is the culprit and we're correct, she alone will be killed aka executed. If we all agree that it is Boy C and we're wrong, we will be executed while the true culprit escapes back into the world. As for why we must commit a crime, I have no idea." After answering Fuyu's question Hikari turned to Monokuma, "Now, I have a question, why must we go through all of this, what purpose does it serve you?" The others were also curious to this, wondering why they were deemed to go through all this scary bull crap.

"Simple," Monokuma replied, "We are seeing if you all can be this generations' Adams and Eves, hence the name Eden Academy. We want to know if you all can overcome despair and go into hope or if the hope will fall short and you all fall deeply into despair."

"I see," muttered Keitaro, who had not spoken at all through this entire ordeal, "So basically we need to adapt, cut off all ties to the outside world and live here for the rest of our natural born lives, right?" Monokuma answered with a 'Precicesly'.

"Interesting," a chuckling Zeke spoke, "A game of king of the castle, my type of game. Alright I'll play this little game and see where this leads."

"H-Hold on," asked a still calm Maemi, "You're joking right? Killing fellow students just to get out of here alive? Prepostrous, I can't imagine us doing this after becoming friends."

"Pfft," scoffed Keitaro in his little corner, "You guys barely even notice me and you say we're friends. Don't even joke. The sooner this begins the better. The less people means the less issues. The less people means it's easier to pick out the strongest."

"Hmph, that's a disgusting and cold way to think of it," Stated a bored Minori, "We shouldn't be trying to kill each other rather finding a way out of here." Minori pointed a finger at Monokuma, "I guarantee that I'll find a way out of here for all of us. We shall not play this game of yours." Among the students that were there, only about 85% actually agreed, that being everyone except Keitaro and Zeke.

"Upupupu, we'll see, I bet there'll be a murder on the first night," Monokuma's face had a blush and sweat treaded down his body, "Un un, I can't wait to see who the poor sucker who gets it. I'm steaming just thinking about it. Well feel free to converse amongst yourselves." And with that Monokuma disappeared behind the podium.

"Tch. That guy seriously thought we'd kill people just to get out?" Kukai shrugged, "I highly doubt any of us have that much of an attachment to the real world that we'd need to kill to get out right guys?" A few murmurs of yeses came out while others stayed silent.

"Oi," Called out an annoyed looking Hikari, "What are you and Kae doing here? Last time I checked you two were out cold." She pointed at the two guys standing next to each other with one hand on her hip, "Furthermore, how did you even get in? The doors were gated up when Rokon tried to leave." The duo explained that they woke up moments after the group left and walked in with them when they entered the gym.

"Well that all aside," Roxie being first to speak up, "I think we should implement another rule." Pulling out her ID from her right pocket and turning it on Roxie showed everyone rule 3, "I believe it is best that we'd also not leave our rooms during nighttime however, unlike the other rules we can't enforce the rules and it will only work if everyone follows them. Is this agreed?" Everyone nodded in confirmation to let her know they were agreed. "Alright, now that's aside, I think we should split up and do a more thorough search of this place."

"That I can most certainly agree to," Piped up Naho, "How about we split up like this; Me, Hikari, Seiko, Minori Xorukae, and Fuyu can search the dorm areas. Zeke, Maemi, Kukai, Hansuke and Keitarou search this part of the building. Finally, Sumire, Damien, Ri, Roxie, and Rokon can search the area in between, at least according to this map there is an area between them. Is this arrangement agreed?" Nobody showed any sign of discomfort or disagreement. "Alright then, let's set out."

* * *

With Naho's group and the inspection of their dorm areas they found out that each room had a nameplate on it, the girl's had sewing sets with a card showing the body's pressure points while guys had tool sets, girl's bathrooms were locked while the guys weren't. All the bathrooms came came with up to date shower heads and refurbished floors and baths. The rooms specifically, were designed with each person's taste in mind. Each room also had a notebook, camera of course, and a monitor. In addition to bedrooms, there was also an area where students could relax that was like a mini-nightclub. Inside was a place for karaoke, a dance floor and a bar. There was also a storage room but it was closed off. As for anything else strange, they found that the doors came with top of the line locks, the rooms were soundproof and of course bolted down windows.

With Zeke's group they found that each and every classroom on the 1st floor had its own camera, monitor, blackboard, desk and chairs and of course iron plates on the windows. It was strange, they were truly locked in. Aside from that, they found an AV room yet no tapes, an infirmary which of course had to be locked. If anyone needs any meds sucks to be them. Last but not least the school store. Inside were various objects that nobody would want and some that could be used to beat the crap out of someone. Monokuma had popped up to tell them; "You can use any means possible, beating, stabbing, cutting, chocking, burning, bombing, poisoning, just don't get caught doing it. Or you'll meet a un-bear-able demise. Bwahahahaha!" afterwards he left. Awkward tension filled the air and soon enough they decided to leave.

Last but not least; with Sumire's group they found that the kitchen was stocked completely with food and was restocked daily or so Monokuma said. There was a freezer filled with delicious frozen treats and cakes. After the inspection of the kitchen they went to check out the bath area, which turned out better than they expected. There were no cameras or monitors, thank god; however, there were no separate baths for girls and guys. So they decided to bathe in turns, the girls first guys second. They also found a laundry room to wash clothes, there were enough washing machines for everyone to wash their clothes at the same time. At least they won't have to worry about smelling like used clothes all the time.

* * *

Once each group finished their inspections they all met in the mess hall to report their findings. After reporting they decided it would be best to turn in for now and just sleep on everything even though it was only 5 P.M. yet nobody disagreed. Almost everyone went to their respective rooms to sleep for the night, rather than going to her own room, Hikari stayed in Naho's room wanting to talk about girl stuff and about what happened today. Everything went peacefully or so they hoped. In someone elses room…

"I want to make you my mole." Monokuma told a shadow in a determined tone, "I think that you would be best for this, and I doubt nobody will ever suspect you." The figure paused for a moment taking everything in before making their decision.

"I agree that I doubt nobody would suspect me and I'm probably am the best candidate," began whoever this was, "However, I have no reason to rat on my newfound friends, there is nothing for me to benefit out of this so I must decline." Monokuma, had a look of anger on his face but calmed down and turned his back to the student. He murmured something about how the student will regret their decision and disappeared like he usually does…

_Morning: 8:00 A.M._

"Emergency! Emergency! Quick, come to the gym for an important announcement. I repeat; emergency! Emergency! Come…" the announcement repeated over and over in the student's monitors as they woke up from their deep sleep. Annoyed, some attempted to turn off the monitor but to no avail. Eventually each student trudged over to the gymnasium in annoyance. However, some were actually wide awake that being; Seiko, Sumire, Maemi, Hikari, Naho, and Zeke. The rest pretty much look like dead people walking. Heh, ironic isn't it. Inside the gym Monokuma stood at the podium with a panicked look on his face.

"What the hell is wrong with you all!?" He roared at them all, while they just stared at him in confusion, "Don't you all want out of this place?! I was sure there'd be a murder the first night. Boohoo, so depressing… Not!" Monokuma was clearly ticked, it wasn't their fault they felt no need to commit murder. "Well I realized something over night; none of you have a motive! So I thought, why not give them that little push, so… here's a present from me to you!" As he said that he pulled a string which in turn released envelopes onto the ground. "In those envelopes are your personal wishes and dreams, if you successfully commit murder, I promise you I will grant you that dream." Most scoffed disbelieving that Monokuma actually had info on stuff like that. Regardless, everyone opened their respective envelopes and they gasped in surprise and shock. Some had a look of hope on them, while others merely stared at the piece of paper.

"Pfft," Scoffed the duo known as Naho and Hikari, "We highly doubt that you could actually grant these. Besides these aren't even worth trying to kill someone over, right Hikari?"

"Agreed," replied the noirette, "If you want a murder you'd best try something a heck a lot better than this, I highly doubt someone would kill for this. C'mon guys, lets blow this popsicle stand." The two started to walk out and several others slowly followed behind and the rest exited as well. Almost everyone had discarded their envelopes and papers inside except for one. However, this didn't go unnoticed by Monokuma and he guffawed to himself.

"Upupupu," giggling with his hands at his mouth like a school girl Monokuma began to speak aloud, "Someone wouldn't kill for this huh? I believe there's someone who contradicts that claim. Interesting; looks like there'll be bloodshed tonight. Bwahahahaha!" Monokuma's laughter echoed out into the hallways as the unsespecting students were walking with a soon to be murderer and a dead man walking.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this installment of Eden Academy. Sorry it's all extra long, I didn't want it to be this way but I kept typing and typing and typing. Also don't worry about the little mole disagreement right there : There is a chance someone else may take that offer, I won't say any names of who rejected him though. Derpy derp derp~ **

**Also; Special Thanks to: Crimson Spider Lily, The Pocketwatch Ripper, leona7002, KitsuneSaionji, Kawaiine, rOxx11, and ItsThatPsycho. I'm really glad that you all liked my work and you guys have kept me determined to finish this as most stories I write don't even make it past the 8th paragraph lol. Don't worry though, this will be a completed story. Even though it'll make me cry to finish it ; 3; Until Next time~! ( ^ o~)/~3**


	9. Chapter 9: Sayonara Talent Hello Jelly

**Alright I finally got this finished before tomorrow, even though technically it is tomorrow here so yeah. lol. Whoohoo its 12:39 A.M. right now. I wanted to do this tonight since I'll be spending time with some family tomorrow and won't have any time to update. I'll let you guys know ahead of time, I had a tough time writing this. Originally I planned to have someone else die, I had the best class trial and how they did it, just needed the investigation but then I was liek, Nuuuuuu they'd be better as couple instead so I changed everything immediately. It'll probably be two days before I update, again, I need to figure out how I'll plan out their investigations.**

**Replies to Reviews; I haven't done this at all and I really wanted to but I have the worst memory xD so here it is.**

** Makoto Naegi; Thanks for the permission. I was gonna cry if I couldn't put someone with Cool as steel Eagle Eye c;**

** KitsuneSaionji; I'm so sorry ; 3; Didn't mean to scare you like that, but you'll probably hate me for this chappie. And this mole, may or may not be the mole them feels can mess a person up. *Tiny Hint***

** Leona7002; Girl, I loved your review, I'm glad there were tons for you to comment on, and I got the idea for that little thing with Hansuke from a review xD I also figured they could be like the Sakura and Asahina of the group except tall and muscular and fit and short with them extra *ahem* into adorable hyper active furballs. c: Stay tooned for the mole; I think you might be able to figure it out next chapter. I leave too many crumbs ; 3;**

** Reven288; Thanks for the compliment and I like that saying "Stay golden" that's going to be on my top ten sayings.**

** Crimson Spider Lady; LOL I died when I when I read that, and you can have the Key of Secrets to Life... If you can guess who the mole will be : 3 guesses missy c:**

** The Pocketwatch Ripper; Omg I should put that in there just have her go like Minori:*Snap Snap* "Damien bring me my chocolate". Be like a cute little oujou-sama ; *3*)= My imaginationis flowing just thinking about that. Also c: Kukai is male and you gave me that idea for the little gender confusion with Hansuke and Kukai**

**With that done onwards to the show~!**

* * *

_**Chapter**** 9: A Loss and a New Relationship**_

Morning greeted Hikari as she arose from Naho's bed. Actually, she wasn't sure if it was morning, the clock in her room could be wrong for all she knew and Monokuma's 8 A.M. announcement could merely be used to emphasize the illusion of morning. Well deciding not to ponder about it she quietly left to go to her room and grab clean clothes and her makeup bag which she left in her room the night before. She planned to get it during the night but she was too busy. There was a strange smell lingering in the dorms but she paid no mind to it as she trekked all the way to her room which was on the far side of the dorms. After unlocking her door she immediately locked it. It's not that she didn't trust any of the other people here; it's just that men are perverts. Huge perverts. After undressing and taking a long relaxing shower she pulled on her robe and left to Naho's room with her supplies in tow.

"And just where are you going missy?" Calls out a familiar voice, sounded like… a pastry chef she knew all too well, "Your hair's all wet, just took a shower? Suspicious, commit a murder last night miss goody two shoes?" Hikari scoffed and turned around to face him with one hand on her hip.

"First off, _Kae_, its none of your concern where I go," She seethed through gritted teeth, "And two, it's like 8:30 in the morning right now, why wouldn't I take a shower, and Naho's going to do my hair for me so just stuff it. And I'm suspicious? What about you? Creeping up on lil' old me trying to get to my friends room to get touched up."

"If you must know, I'm starving and was planning on going to get some breakfast," He replied with a smirk, "Although I doubt you'd even bother with breakfast, considering you're an actress and whatnot. Probably call hunger an annoying dog that you ignore when it whimpers." Having enough with just the one jab he made at her profession she slapped him with cosmetics bag and strutted off. Xorukae just sucked his teeth and muttered something about women being overly sensitive.

After that little confrontation with Mr. Snarky Pants, Hikari entered the room she stayed in for the night with her best friend, Naho Ayano. Hikari had the best conversation with Naho. They talked about recent projects they were working on for their jobs and their photo shoots and most importantly, _boys. _Hikari blushed thinking about what they talked about last night regarding a certain someone but shook it off her mind.

"Naho-chan, I brought my cosmetics bag," She shouted to the blonde who was currently taking a shower. She replied saying that she'd be out within the next couple of minutes. Hikari hummed a song known as the opening to her favorite anime, Magical Girl Rika-chi, as she laid out the items that were inside her quite large cosmetics bag. Naho came out with a towel loosely wrapped around her body and walked behind Hikari and covered her eyes.

"Guess who," She said in her best guy voice, which still sounded a little high. Hikari giggled and in her own manly voice replied, "My hot man candy Aoi-kun?" The girls burst out laughing at their short little yaoi RP. After settling down Naho had Hikari sit back down at the mirror in the room. In Hikari's opinion, she thought Naho was a really beautiful young lady who could easily get into any agency for acting without even batting an eye. She could probably get any guy she wanted to plus she was super easy to get along with. Who wouldn't want a best friend like her? She closed her eyes and started to think about random things that popped up inside her head while Naho applied her mascara. She wondered to herself what _he'd _look like after getting out of bed. She internally sighed and imagined herself going fujoshi if some of these guys went gay for each other and just ahem. Sucks that never really happens in real life; otherwise she'd never want to be in a relationship.

"Alrighty done!" exclaimed an excited Naho as she told her client to open her eyes, "So…? What do you think?" What Hikari saw confused her, was this herself? In the mirror she saw a completely different person. Her hair on the left side was pulled back behind her ear and a couple strands fell on her shoulder. Her left bangs were pulled and moved over to the right and held in place with a hair clip. In addition there was a black beret atop her head. Her mascara and foundation looked amazing. She stared at herself for a good 2 minutes before actually saying something.

"It's… It's amazing…!" shrieked the noirette, "My cosmetics designers never did a job as awesome as this! How come you don't have your own cosmetics line yet? It would be fantabulous!" Hikari rose up and clasped the blonde's hands in her own and looked into her eyes with shines and sparkles.

"Um… Well" Naho began, "I always thought it was kind of fun to do make up especially since its fun to play around with like we're doing now, but it'd be kind of a waste since I don't use make up. I just keep it when I'm bored. It's weird; right?"

"No way!" Hikari protested, "You have an amazing talent for something that you don't even use, excuse me for a second." Hikari grabbed a wet towel she brought to wipe the make-up off her face. "I think you'd really enjoy it, it's another way to make others smile with what you do right?" Naho's face brightened up and she nodded in agreement but not before she questioned about the girl's hair. Hikari responded that she liked it like this and decided it would be nice for a change of hair style. Once they were dressed they headed down to the cafeteria where the others were waiting.

"Where were you two?! It's an hour past when were supposed to meet!" Seiko pretty much screamed at them, "Geez, what if something happened to you two? We were about to search for you in-case either of you were…"

"Murdered?" Naho finished for him, "I highly doubt it, she has stunt training and I took taekwondo, I'm pretty sure we can take on someone if they tried to attack plus we practically share a room right Hikari-chan?" Hikari nodded in agreement as the poor boy merely sighed at the two unable to take them both at the same time. Hikari noticing this glomped the poor boy as he trudged towards the table where the rest of them were.

"You're so adorable Sei-chan!" She gushed, "Worried about Naho and me. You're like our knight in thief's clothing. Right Naho-chan?" Hikari winked at aforementioned girl signaling for her to join in, which of course she did by attaching herself to the boys arm and gushing him alongside Hikari.

"If you two are done playing Barbie with Ken over there," Kukai stated with a pissy look on his face, "We'd like you guys to sit down as we talk about what we're going to do." The other 13 students were sitting in spots all around the elongated table. It reminded Naho of those tables that you see in rich people's houses even though the family is so small.

"Yes captain." Hikari said with a short salute and took a seat next Xorukae while Naho took a seat next to Kukai. "So first things first, where's breakfast?"

"If you bothered to show up on time then you would've been able to eat," Xorukae spat out, "Then again, you probably would've thrown it up later." Short giggles were heard at this comment but they were ceased when Naho and Kukai glared at them. Underneath the table was a different story, Hikari stomped on the rude boy's toes with her boots. "Ouch! You little troll…" He was rubbing his throbbing foot while the culprit merely smiled with fake ignorance.

"All jokes aside," Seiko began, "I've decided that maybe we could just try to relax a little and maybe try to find a way out of here?" Murmurs of disagreement and agreeing were heard throughout the room.

"Don't you think we would've found one already?" Spoke Zeke, he waved a fork as he began to speak, "We searched every nook and cranny of the areas that are available to us and we found absolutely nothing."

"I agree," spoke Maemi with her eyes closed in a relaxed pose, "It'd be a waste of energy to struggle to find and exit that doesn't exist. I suggest we just relax until Monokuma gives up."

"Yes that does seem like the better idea," Sumire nodded in agreement, "Anyone else have anything to add or disagree?" No one spoke up, "Then it's settled we'll just have some free time then. Afterwards we'll meet up and have dinner together at 7, meeting adjourned." And with that the students got up to go do whatever they felt like doing.

* * *

**Free Time**

In the cafeteria still sitting was Hikari, Naho, Seiko, Kukai , Xorukae and Minori. They all sat there pondering what to do for the day rather than just sitting around doing nothing. Hikari felt a little light bulb go off in her head and suggested going to the mini-nightclub, since it had karaoke it'd be fun. The others nodded in agreement and Hikari led the way.

"Let's see what songs do we have here…" Hikari stood at the song selector with a microphone in hand prepared to sing the first song. "Aha! Found it! Alright prepare to be amazed!"

"With horrible singing?" Xorukae muttered and Minori giggled, "I'm already prepared I've got earplugs and everything."

"Ha ha very funny Kae," Hikari mocked, "Just shut up and try not to be an ass." Not too long the music began. The song she began singing was called _Insane in Da Brain_ by DJs from Mars (Feat. Fragma). When she finished the others looked at her like she was weird. "What?" she asked confused as to why they would stare at her like that.

"That song… Was that… a love song I heard?" Naho asked. Hikari's eyes widened in realization; the song she just did, hints at a possible love interest. No, no, no, no, Naho cannot, and must absolutely not assume that I like someone.

"Whaaaat?" Hikari said with her voice cracking like it does when you're trying to dodge something, "Guy's you're crazy, it's not a love song it's… a friendship song about… how friends… make you crazy….?" They stared at her for a slight moment of disbelief then went with it. Next up was Naho and her song _Caramelldansen _while singing she even did the cute little dance along with it. Hikari was swinging fans with pictures of Naho on it and wore a "Naho's Best Friend" headband. The other's couldn't help but wonder where the hell she got that stuff from. Afterwards Kukai with Minori in the background did the song _Fool Like Me _by Cobra Starship Feat. Plasticines. Hikari simply stared at the rock star in his element singing a song that you would hear in the background of a movie like Hairspray or Grease.

After everyone had their own little performances Xorukae and Minori sat in a corner chatting, keeping to themselves. They talked about recipes and amazing tastes that they found and made throughout their years of them practicing their professions. Minori told Xorukae that she'd love to make some chocolates for him to try out and show him all the different designs he can do with them in his pastries. For the first time in a while, Xorukae actually enjoyed conversing with someone. He patted the shorter girl on the head and told her he'd love to do that sometime. Meanwhile…

"Ron! Riichi, Ippatsu, Dora Ii-pe-kou, Pinfu, tanyao 2 red dora Uradora… 24,000, with the bonus, 25,900 please!" Naho shouted with glee as she took the last of Kukai's point sticks. "You totally played into it so easily." Hikari, Seiko, Naho and Kukai were playing some mahjong on the other side of the room. So far Naho won every game and Kukai lost every game, always playing into Hikari's cheap hands and Naho's huge winning hands.

"You two are cheating I swear!" Kukai complained, "Nobody plays into someone's hand that much." The two girls giggled at the boy's displeasure. Seiko just smiled enjoying the happy scene going on before him. Naho noticed this and an idea sparked.

"Hey, what do you guys think about playing twister?" She asked the other three, "It'll be fun I guarantee it." Hikari, who pretty much became born at the hip with Naho, would go along with anything she suggested, and the other two boys; didn't really have much of a choice. Excited, Naho waved Xorukae over and Minori over to spin the spinner for them.

Several hours takes us to the scene that lies before us. On the twister map was Hikari and Xorukae. They had a bit of a… Confrontation about who was better at twister and it became… a competition. So far they were tied with an even number of wins losses and draws. This would be the final one, the tie-breaker.

"Come on, I know those skinny arms of yours can't hold you up forever," teased Xorukae, "Just give in, you and I both know, that I'm the better twister."

"I won't give in until my body drops it like its hot," Hikari replied, determination evident on her face, "Kukai, hurry up and say the next spot." Extremely tense as to where the spinner would land, Kukai slowly flicked the spinner. He prayed to himself that it wouldn't land on that spot. And what luck, right on right hand blue. Here's the situation, Hikari is backbending with her left hand on blue and now her right on blue as well, her right foot on green and her left on yellow. Xorukae's left leg crossed over hers and his right and left hands were placed right next to each other however, he needed to get that right hand over to the closes blue he could use which was on the other side of Hikari.

"I really don't want to do this…" Grumbled a displease Xorukae, "But my pride as a twister champ is at stake." With that he continued his move of his right hand and ended up in a very… awkward position. Minori couldn't help but giggle at the tension between the two as she flicked the for the next spot. Which ended up being left hand blue. Thankful for being free of having to be so close to this girl Xorukae moved a bit too fast and ended up falling. Hikari jumped up on the mat excited for her victory. Kukai laid on the floor, K.O.'d from the almost inappropriate interaction that occurred.

"Does he have sexual frustrations or something?" Questioned Xorukae while poking the unconscious male, "He's not reacting, is this serious?"

"Nah I'm sure he'll be fine, just leave him there for a while." Taking Hikari's advice the group left poor Kukai on the floor letting him resume consciousness alone and running off to find out where they went.

With another group; we have Damien, Hansuke, Ri, Maemi, Rokon and Sumire in the cafeteria. Sumire and Maemi were speaking privately about ideas to help reinforce unity in the group. The two were worried that someone already might be planning to commit murder even though it's only the second day they've been here. Sadly, no matter what ideas that comes to mind turn out to be successful. While they had their own little discussion, Damien prepared jasmine tea for the two girls to help them relax a little.

"Alright, just follow the swaying watch and focus only on the words that come out my mouth," Hansuke directed Rokon who was in complete disbelief that he could be hypnotized, "Alright, you are a chicken through and through, you will walk around a cluck like a chicken because you are a chicken. Searching for food like a chicken. You are a chicken. A chicken." Hansuke kept repeating to Rokon that he was a chicken. Once he snapped his fingers Rokon broke out of his trance and began walking around with his arms at his side like a chickens usually are. Clucking and pecking at the floor like a normal average chicken.

"Wow," Said a surprised Ri, "That was amazing, I didn't think he would actually be hypnotized… How'd you do it?" Hansuke winked at the pierrot with a smirk on his face.

"It's simple M'dear," He begins, "Hypnosis only works when the victim is willing and they are intelligent. When I repeat what I say while they're focused on the watch and my words they'll eventually begin to believe it." As he was explaining this complicated talent to Ri, Rokon knocked over chairs and tables looking for food in his poor chicken state. "Oh, I probably should turn him back." Hansuke snapped his fingers and clapped his hands twice. With that Rokon was back to normal stood up.

"See?" He asked with a snarky undertone, "I told you I couldn't be hypnotized." The others in the room let out soft waves of laughs and giggles while the boy stood there lost on the joke. Finding it completely weird he just sat down wondering why chairs and tables were knocked over.

Now; with the lonely hearts club, we have Fuyu, Zeke, Keitarou and Roxie did their own little things in their rooms. Fuyu was working on trying to repair her super suit but was getting frustrated with the lack of materials in this place. Groaning she flopped on her bed and laid there, exhausted from working with the piece of scrap she'll probably never fix.

Zeke sat in his room, which was pretty bland by the way. It was just a monochrome room, white walls, black doors, white matress, black sheets and covers, white desk and black lamp. In other words, it's a perfect resemblance of his character. He is what you see nothing more, nothing less. He simply sat on his bed staring up at the wall. Thinking about what to do about this situation he's in. What to do… There's nothing more he could do with in the outside world. Adapt? There's no sane person who could deal with staying in the same boring place day in and day out… Good thing he's not sane. Zeke smirked to himself at that realization. He isn't sane… Honestly, he can't wait for the murders to start, for he has another secret that's dying to get out.

Keitarou was sitting cross-legged style on top of his race car bed, thinking hard about something. The way his face contorted every now and again it could have something to do with a racing strategy. Well to be honest, you could never really tell with this guy, avoiding people after all. He seemed to make a breakthrough because he yelled out "Perfect," and stretched then laid down on the bed, relaxed and ready to sleep.

Laid under the covers in her bed sleeping her day away. She seemed to be having a peaceful dream. A smile adorned her face while she slept and her hair tussled as she moved around trying to get into a more comfortable spot.

* * *

**Monokuma Hour**

"Listen here, this one time this woman called me about taking acting lessons. So I asked her how it would benefit me, I'm a bear, I don't need to act. I live in the wild girly. Afterwards I received emails containing information about copulating. What is copulating anyways? Is that like cop populating? Whatever who needs to know? I'm a bear. I don't need to bee so concerned about that."

* * *

**Morning 8 A.M.**

Hikari woke up on time this morning. For some reason, something felt… Off to her. You know like when you wake up and you just have that feeling. Well not paying too much attention to it she left her room to be on time for once since she didn't stay in Naho's room for the first time. When she reached the cafeteria she noticed that there were only a couple people sitting down.

"Hey… Where is everyone…?" Hikari asked, she expected everyone to be there, then again, she and Naho are usually the last ones here. In the cafeteria there was only; Naho, Kukai, Maemi, Sumire, and Minori.

"Yeah, I was wondering that as well," Spoke Naho, "I guess it's because we always come the latest huh? Teehee." Naho smiled sheepishly while rubbing the back of her neck.

"It is indeed strange that not only Damien isn't here but Seiko isn't as well." Calmly states Sumire, sipping her cup of milk tea. "As for the others they usually stroll in around this time, right Ebisawa-san?"

"Indeed," replies the always level headed Maemi. Just as she replied a couple more students strolled in. This time it was Zeke, Roxie, Keitarou, Damien, Ri and Xorukae. The early bird group gave the tardy people their good mornings to which were replied with nods and a good morning from Ri and Roxie. Xorukae sat next to Minori and Damien stood waiting to assist anyone who would need anything. The rest sat down by themselves.

"Hey, did you guys see Seiko, Hansuke or Fuyu on your way here?" Hikari and Naho asked however, the group replied no saying that there was no trace of them in the hallways. Worried Hikari stood up from her seat. "Do you think… that they could've…" Hikari stopped, not wanting to think about what she was about to say.

"Nonsense!" Minori being the first to comfort her, "There's no way that anything would've happened." Minori placed a hand on her shoulder to help the poor girl stop worrying. However, it was too late. Hikari already decided to speed out of the cafeteria.

"H-Hikari!" Naho called out, "Wait for me, don't go by yourself!" she yelled chasing after the other girl. Awkward silence and tension was left in the atmosphere as the cheer just left out the door in a panicked state.

"Do you think we should go after them?" Suggested Maemi, she too was concerned for the other three but mostly for those two girls, they weren't as strong emotionally as they seem, "I'm extremely worried…"

"I'm sure they'll be fine and everyone's fine," Zeke waved them off, "I'm sure everyone was too scared to even try to leave during nighttime after we agreed to not leave our rooms during nighttime."

"Even though we agreed, doesn't mean we have to stand by it," Pointed out Kukai, "Besides, we all think differently who knows what could've happened."

"You know, they're right," Xorukae began, "I may seem like I really don't like that Kirisaki girl, but really she's alright, what if something really does-"

"KYAAAAAAAAA!" A scream cut through Xorukae's sentence before he could finish. The scream of Hikari Kirisaki.

"Th-that was Hikari's…" Kukai jumped up from his seat prepared to run in search of the girl. Before he had the chance to someone he didn't expect came through the cafeteria doors. It was Naho and Hansuke. "Naho, why are you here and not with Hikari? What if something happens?" Panting, Naho tried to catch her breathe.

"B-Body… F-Found…" Naho signaled them to follow her, unable to explain what's going on. They ran toward the dormitory area where they saw an extremely shocked Hikari clutching an equally shocked Seiko staring at something. Walking slowly, Kukai and Xorukae walked up to where Hikari and Seiko sat and looked inside where she was staring at.

There, inside the room, laid Fuyu Kimura, the Super High School Level Superhero. Her body and clothes were covered in blood. Cuts were shown all across her wrists and legs and her left middle finger was missing. She was missing a tooth and her mouth was swollen probably from getting socked in the jaw. On her right pointer finger, ring finger, pinky finger and middle finger were spots of blood. Blood was still dripping from her mouth and right where her lung would be was a knife. Where she laid the blood started to pool and not to mention a stench had begun to emanate from the closet which questions how she had been in there.

"Oh my God…" Stated a shocked Xorukae, "Who… Who could do this…?" He stood next to Hikari and stared at Fuyu's poor destroyed body.

"Hahaha…" chuckled Zeke, catching everyone's attention, "And so the season of killing begins." Right as he said that another strange thing occurred.

"Ding Dong Ding Dong, A corpse has been found! There will be a class trial shortly so do well to investigate" said Monokuma on a monitor next to the closet entrance while holding a glass of wine. Immediately after he said that, the transmission cut.

"This seriously can't be happening," states Naho slowly going hysterical, "Why? Who could do such a thing to such a kind girl like Fuyu… This isn't right… Get me out of here!" Hikari noticing her friend panicking at the scene before them snapped out of her trance and ran to comfort her friend. Petting her head telling her it'd be okay. Everyone looked at each other while the two girls sat on the floor holding each other, comforting the other. Determination burned in their eyes, they would find out the murderer of Fuyu and make them pay for their crime. Once the two girls calmed down Seiko offered to get them both some water. Kukai noticed this particular action; eyes narrowed in slight jealousy Kukai stalked off to begin his investigation.

* * *

**I'm so terribly sorry for doing that to her! ;T 3T;)\ I didn't want to but I just had to. The second idea I had since I couldn't use my original idea. The struggle, *waves arms like a T-rex* On the good news; We'll see everyone in their detective hats. Our cool meowths, and anti-social beedrills and cheery butterfrees. Our... Comical... Mr. Mime...? I dunno I ran out ; 3; Anyways rate and review and don't throw rancid pie for what happened *Commits Seppuku* ; 3; See you next time on the next installment of Eden Academy**


	10. Chapter 10: Detective Drew in the House!

**Okay so like, serious problem, all these chapters are getting too freaking long! lol, c: I won't be able to update tomorrow and I didn't think I'd have a chance to update today so I decided to write write write xD ; 3; As for the mole, you'll find out more inside, I bet you won't be able to guess after you read it. I tried to think of a catchy name to give the execution but... yeah. Also I think I failed on the MTB and Epiphany Anagram ; 3; if you have any ideas on how I could change it, it'd be most appreciated. We get to see not only Hikari but several ther in their detective hats today c: It was tough coming up with the hints but it went well or at least I think.**

**Review Response;**

** Crimson Spider Lily: ; 3; Those are such amazeball guesses, they could probs be moles, but I can't tell you which it's I'm so sorry *tear* And Hikari likes well, c: As much as I'd like to say that'd ruin everything. Twisterlies twists everywhere. ; 3; I couldn't kill off Seiko, at least not yet :P And LOL To tell you a little secret, I planned to have Hansuke be the victim and someone else as a culprit but then I was liek nuuuu! Change my mind last minute. And I'll give you a hint, it's not solid and you can't touch it but it can touch you. And The investigation was somewhat easier to write than I expected, still hard but easier LOL. And dun worry, with the way these ideas have been pouring I could write every day if I had more free time xD**

** Makoto Naegi: I have little gnomes helping me write, they read my mind while I sleep and type what I dream : Just kidding but that'd be cool though. And I died too when i chose Fuyu she was just too freaking cute with the pink hair the justice and oh. Lemme go back and time! ; 3; And yeah, but that's all part of the case c:**

** Mr. Monobear and Ibuki Mioda: Stop being so lazy lol I'm glad you liked the chapter c:**

** leona7002; I love your long reviews lol. As for the Monokuma Hour I was liek, I'll just drop this for kicks since I didn't really do any. I think I'll do it after the freetime events or something that way you guys have something that Monokuma says to look forward to. I'm glad you laughed at the Free Time events : Karaoke and Mahjong relieve everyone's tensions. I got the idea for mahjong because I freaking love Saki. lol c: And what more than making our star duo a point eating duo in it too? Minori is like my favorite, although there hasn't been too much of her, I can promise that there will be more interactions with her in the next chappie. KitsuneSaionji suggested having Hansuke do some hypnotism so I decided to use your idea~ and I had to pick on Rokon; it was too much. And Damien is the perf guy to have around. And our down-to-earth ladies will be playing bigger roles in investigations than I'm letting on c: And the anti-socials (exc. Fuyu she had her struggles poor baby) had to have them be all in their rooms doing want lonely peoples do, sleep, talk to ourselves, and think(Pink)**

** The Pocketwatch Ripper: I couldn't let Minori get killed, she's the one who needs to be best friends with Xorukae ; 3; Who else will be his cooking buddy? c: The "You've got that wrong" is my favorite part in this chapter. Rather than having it be just one person I thought more people should be on it.**

** It'sThatPsycho: Nuuuu dun despair yet it's only just begun ; 3; And there will be a ray of hope. A familar character I simply love will be coming to the rescue next chapter. I dunno if you will guess it but I assure you, you will love them c:**

** KitsuneSaionji: I'm glad that was hilarious, and apparently twister is serious business with some people which is why I never play. ;;o .o)= And LOL that'll be my excuse for things "Since it's long" wait o no) I'll use that for a dirty joke later LOL. And broadcast them RP sessions c: It'll be good advertisement. Also yes, the best part was Roxie's sleeping o 3o) We can be pervy together LOL OTL. And I love those free time ideas c: I kinda wanna make Hikari attack Kukai in a free time session now. Is that wrong? ',o _o) and Moles! Everyone loves the moles, then the mole dies and we cry ; 3; And it turned out, that my relatives weren't at the meeting place so we came back home LOL**

**As usual I don't own Dangan Ronpa because if I did, there'd be no despair in the world... But at the same there'd be no hope. " . - .) God that's confusing. Anyways enjoy~!**

* * *

**Chapter**_** 10: Enter Detective Drew!**_

The students stood where Fuyu's corpse lay, unable to move. Before any of them could actually do anything Monokuma popped up from out of nowhere as usual.

"Upupupup, It's begun hasn't it?" He mockingly questioned, "I knew you all couldn't handle cutting off ties to the real world. Bwahahahaha! Anyways, here is the Monokuma File 1. It contains information about the case at hand. Remember; make sure you make gooooood use of this time. Your beary life is dependent on it." After handing out the black folders which indeed contained information of the case, Monokuma left the same way he came, poofing out of nowhere. Around this time Seiko came back with the girl's glasses of water. Thankful, Naho grabbed hers and drank a little then splashing some on her face. Hikari set her glass on the floor and prepared to move to Fuyu's corpse.

"H-Hey, what are you doing?" Questioned a startled Xorukae, "Don't tell me you're going to touch her corpse?!" Hikari merely scoffed at the boy's cowardice and replied with a question of her own.

"Would you rather just sit and do nothing while the culprit laughs at us when we all get executed?" Silence filled the area at this cold realization, "Anyways, I think we need to have bodyguards to make sure nobody messes with the body while everyone is investigating, two should be plenty. Any volunteers?" Nobody raised their hand, well who would want to stand near a dead body for a good part of their day. Maemi took a step forward and offered to do it. Afterwards Zeke stood up to the plate. With that settled the investigation began.

* * *

**Investigation Time**

Hikari, opened her Monokuma File to read what exactly happened. _Fuyu Kimura, holder of the Super High School Level Superhero title, found dead in the closet in the dormitories. The time of death was around 2 A.M. this morning. The cause of death was bleeding out from the cut wounds on her arms and wrists; the stab to her lung was made post-mortem. Numerous bruises can be found all around her body indicating there was a fight. Both of her wrists are broken from being hit with a blunt object._ So the cause of death was 2 A.M. after she finishes inspecting the body she'd need to ask people for their alibis and records of what all they did that day.

_**New Evidence: Monokuma File**_

_**New Evidence: Broken Wrists**_

_**New Evidence: Fuyu's Bruises**_

Crouching down, Hikari felt Fuyu's head and determined there was a single blow to the side of her head; probably from another blunt object. On closer inspection she noticed that the girls left cheek had swollen quite a bit and found that the girl was missing a tooth.

_**New Evidence: Missing Tooth**_

Now to look at the murder weapon. The knife protruding from the girl's chest was extremely familiar. Where had she seen this tool…

"Oh!" Spoke Sumire, "That's the missing kitchen knife from yesterday!" Sumire was the only one who was still here besides the two bodyguards. "It went missing at around 7 last night, while I was having tea." So the murder weapon went missing yesterday at around 7…

_**New Evidence: Sumire's Testimony**_

Onward to the rest of the girl's body; as expected, there were bruises on her wrists indicating that they were indeed broken. Strangely; there were spots of blood on Fuyu's right pointer finger, middle finger, index finger and pinky finger. Coincidentally, there were four dots on the inside for the door… It was strange; how did she make this with her wrists broken like this…?

_**New Evidence: Fuyu's Bloody Fingers**_

_**New Evidence: Odd Dots**_

That was all that was to be investigated in this area. Hikari got up and pondered about the information she gathered… Needing more evidence to determine a culprit; she trekked off in search of the other students to gather alibis…

After calming down to a relaxed state Naho sat in the cafeteria with Kukai, Xorukae, Seiko and Minori. Still in complete disbelief at Hikari's sudden change of character and the fact that one of her friends had actually been killed; Naho felt that she should at least do something to help with the investigation. Their lives were on the line. With a newfound energy, she ran out of the cafeteria looking to find new pieces of evidence to help with the case. Unbeknownst to her another was following her.

"First things first, I'll check the victim's room," Naho breathed in and out, uncomfortable about searching the deceased's belongings, before entering. "Alright; let's go!" Before she actually stepped foot into the room, Naho felt a shadow hovering over her. Scared, she turned around slowly revealing that Kukai and Seiko had followed her. "What are you two doing here?" They sheepishly told her that they were concerned and wanted to help out as well. Plus, it got a bit awkward when Xorukae and Minori started their little cooking otaku fest. Face palming, Naho walked inside anyways, no longer caring.

Fuyu's room was to least say, messy. There were pieces of metal scattered around everywhere and blueprints pinned against the entire left wall. Bolts and wrenches were littered around and a couple screwdrivers as well. Numerous amounts of balled up paper were thrown across to the area near the trashcan. Despite the state of her room, it was still suspicious. No matter how messy a room may be, lamps shouldn't be tipped over onto the floor, and who leaves their dresser doors on the floor? More importantly; the floor and bed looked… neat. Not the floor itself but rather the carpet it looked as though it was just vacuumed.

_**New Evidence: Cleaned Carpet and Bed**_

"Hey guys, I think I found something," Spoke up Seiko who was holding a notepad. Each room had its own notepad for whatever reason, "There's dent marks, I think Fuyu made a note to someone, and that someone may be the killer…" The other two looked at each other and nodded, this would be important evidence; maybe it could tell who it was in the note.

_**New Evidence: Fuyu's Used Notepad**_

Feeling good with their investigation, the trio exited the room with their evidence captured in their student ID's. The student ID's had a built in camera for taking pictures of scenes or items for when they're used in the Class Trials. However, they are not cell phones and information cannot be transmitted.

After examining the body with Hikari, Sumire went off to question everyone. There were several things that she was confused about. The First being the missing middle finger on Fuyu's left hand. Why would they do that; what gain does the culprit gain by doing that? Second, the murder weapon, the knife went missing at around 7 P.M. and at that time, she, Damien and Maemi were inside having tea. The people who went in were… But wait… That's impossible… Shocked at the newfound fact that she figured out; slowly trekked to the cafeteria where the others may be at. When she reached the cafeteria inside were the other detectives including the one that is the culprit however, Maemi and Zeke were still guarding the corpse, never can be too careful. They were conversing about something strange…

_**New Evidence: Fuyu's Missing Finger**_

"Hey guys, what's up?" Sumire asked, concerned as to why they were huddled up, "Something strange happen that I missed?" Naho was the first to look at the girl, her face pale white.

"Yeah, we were going over what happened yesterday and found out something strange," Naho quivered. Sumire raised her eyebrow asking her to continue, "You see… Last night someone was trying to break into our rooms… Everyone woke up, hearing a rattling on their doorknobs and pounding on their doors." After explaining, Sumire remembered something similar happening last night. At first she shrugged it off as her imagination but seeing how this happened to everyone, it was not her imagination.

_**New Evidence: Rattling and Banging**_

Hikari rose from her seat. The others looked at her wondering what she planned to do. This other side of her was pretty unpredictable and a bit depressing but also amazing that she can stay so calm in this crisis.

"Seiko, I want you to come with me and help me with the rest of my investigation," She told the pickpocket. Everyone stared at her, what could she possibly be doing. Not giving the boy any time to process, she pulled on his arm as they made their way out the cafeteria.

"H-Hey, what's the big idea?" Seiko asked, demanding an answer for her pushy attitude just now, "And tell me what we're doing while you're at it." She stopped and sighed a little. Can't people just do what they're asked without questions, makes life so much easier.

"I think I figured out who out of everyone might be the culprit," Hikari answered, "I've narrowed it down to a couple suspects, but I'm not totally sure. I need to find two more pieces of evidence before I can come to any sort of conclusion, and even with that I doubt I'd figure it out. And that's why I need your help." The boy looked at her confused as to why she would need his help of all people. Before he could ask she walked away and stood next to the men's restroom in the dormitory. Now he got it, she can't go into the men's restroom. Reluctantly, he headed into the closed area. Searching for a couple minutes he found absolutely nothing until he noticed something was wrong with the mirror. He tried pulling on it and it came off with a little "pop" sound. Suction cups were placed on the back of it and inside was a compartment.

Inside the compartment was an extremely wrinkled white shirt. It was had various blood stains splattered and it was rolled up into a ball. Disgusted, Seiko took a long paper towel and used it to bring the shirt out with him.

"Is this what you were looking for?" Seiko asked the noirette who was leaning against the wall. She looked at him with surprise, not expecting to actually find anything. She carefully grabbed the shirt with her gloved hands and unrolled it. To their surprise, something fell out, and that something was Fuyu's missing finger. It had already started to decompose and a putrid smell combined with dead flesh and bathroom emanated from it. "Wh-what the hell…" Seiko had to do everything he could to keep from vomiting. This was disgusting just… simply grotesque. Hikari wasn't paying attention to the finger at all, she was more interested in a peculiar mark on the sleeve of the shirt. There was a bloody mark resembling some sort of bite. At this Hikari smirked a little at this newfound evidence. She just found her deciding piece of evidence but… Where is _that_ she wondered… Knowing the culprit he already disposed of it however she had another idea. Seiko who was watching her changing facial expression was confused as she hadn't let him in the know at all. She signaled to him that they were heading back and told him to put in a bag that she had. Where did she even find this thing he wondered? This actress is a whole lot of crazy.

_**New Evidence: Bloodied Shirt**_

_**New Evidence: Bloody Bite Mark**_

When the pair returned to the cafeteria everyone's eyes were on them. They were about to ask what they found and what was in the bag the monitor turned on with a chime.

"Times up!" exclaimed an excited Monokuma, "Go to the room past the red doors and hop on the elevator. The Class Trial will be starting. Your attendance is mandatory!" With that said, the monitor clicked off and the students looked around uncomfortably. Could someone here, really have killed one of their own? With doubts in their minds and evidence ready the students trudged into the school area of the building and stopped at the two red double doors. Slowly each one of them entered one by one…

"Are we really going through with this?" asked a frightened Naho, "Could one of us really be the murder? Are we sure it wasn't Monokuma and he's trying to get us to blame our friend for his deed?" No one spoke up. They may not all get along well, but there was one thing they didn't want to admit, one of their friends actually killed their other friend. The sad truth wasn't something that you'd want to say and Monokuma may seem like the type to do something like this but it was highly doubtful. Nervous and sweating the students continued on to the elevator as they waited for it to begin. The Class Trial that would change them forever. Their lifeline to stay alive, to continue living, to keep spending time with the people they've grown to know. And so… it begins…

Once the elevator ride that seemed like forever stopped the all exited out into the small courtroom looking area. There was a podium where Monokuma stood and infront of it was a circle of small stands that you see in like court cases on television. Except this time, they're all witnesses, prosecutors and defendants, not innocent viewers.

"So how do ya like it?" Monokuma being the first to speak, "I had especially done for this, looks nice doesn't it? Well let's get on with the show, can't keep them waiting right?" _Them?_ Was the question that went through each and every one of their minds as they stood on the podium with their names on it.

* * *

**Have You Gotten Your Facts Straight? Alright Lets Begin!**

**Court Is Now In Session!**

"Let's start off with a simple explanation!" Monokuma began, "_You guys' _votes determine the trial's outcome. Finger the true villain, and only the villain gets punished. But make the _wrong accusation_… and everyone else gets punished, leaving your deceiver to graduate, freeee and cleeeear!"

"Is one of us… Truly the culprit?" questioned Naho; still desblieving that one of her classmates could've killed their friend. Poor girl… A short "You betcha." came from Monokuma with a smile.

"Quick question;" Hikari stated, "There's something important I'd like out of the way." She paused for a moment and pointed at the picture of the deceased Fuyu in between Kukai and Minori. "What; exactly is the purpose of _that_?"

Monokuma looked at her with a hurt expression before answering, "Isn't it sad to not be included because you're dead? Friendship overcomes everything."

"O-Overcoming friendship…?" Stuttered a nervous Kukai.

Sumire, also inspecting the area, interjected, "In that case, what about those two empty seats? There are only sixteen of us, so why bother including eighteen seats?"

Monokuma paused for a moment before answering "…No reason in particular. It just means the courtroom can accommodate up to eighteen people. There's also the fact that we're missing few students who were late; which makes me angry. Well anyways, that should be enough for the introduction, let's get this party started! Let's start off with a summary of went down with Miss Superhero. Tension arose as the trial truly began

**Nonstop Debate!**

**Hansuke: **Alright so it was Fuyu Kimura who was murdered!

**Zeke: **Idiot, we already know that much…

**Xorukae: **The murder occurred in the janitor's closet.

**Naho: **In which she was found in…

**Roxie: **While taking a stroll past curfew… Fuyu was suddenly attacked when she walked past the janitor's closet… _**and killed without a fight**_…

**Hikari: **You've got that wrong Michinoku-san!

**Break!**

**Hikari:** If you checked the **Monokuma File**, you'd know that Fuyu fought back from the **bruises** and rustled up form of her uniform.

**Roxie:** So she wasn't attacked suddenly.

**Sumire:** Rather she was attacked and she fled into the Janitor's closet to take cover…

**Maemi:** …Minori and the culprit gave chase killing her.

**Zeke:** Tch, if you had so much as bothered to read the **Monokuma File** or even looked at evidence we wouldn't need to waste time on this.

**Roxie:** I-I'm… I'm sorry…

**Hansuke:** Now that that's covered… What should we talk about next..?

**Maemi:** I suggest the **murder weapon**.

**Kukai:** So _this_ subject has come to us…

**Nonstop Debate!**

**Maemi: **What was the weapon used to kill Fuyu Kimura?

**Hansuke: **It was the blade sticking out of her chest… Everyone I figured it out now!

**Keitaro: **The culprit took the _**stiletto**_ and slashed her with it… The sick bastard…

**Seiko:** You've got that wrong!

**Break!**

**Seiko:** Akito-san, the weapon that was used was a knife that belonged in the kitchen.

**Keitaro:** Woah. Really? I could've sworn it was a stiletto…

**Xorukae:** Now that we've gotten that out of the way does anyone have any idea on who could be the **culprit**?

**Ri:** I-I have an idea…

**Naho:** Oh really?

**Ri:** Wh-Why do you sound so disappointed?

**Naho:** Oh, I'm not disappointed just surprised, you haven't been talking much.

**Zeke:** Blah blah blah, quit wasting time and hurry up and speak clown.

**Ri:** A-Ah right… I noticed that Miss Kimura-san was missing her middle finger…

**Xorukae:** And…? Get on with it.

**Ri:** Th-there is someone who is missing their middle finger here…

**Hikari:** Wh-what!? Who?!

**Roxie:** It's me… I'm missing the middle finger on my left hand…

**Kukai:** And that's the same one that's missing from Fuyu…

**Roxie:** Th-that's true, but it wasn't me!

**Rokon:** Tall tales and fairy snails. It's obvious it was you. You killed her and stole her middle finger to replace the one you lost.

**Nonstop Debate**

**Rokon:** Here's what went down…

**Rokon:** …_**while the cafeteria was empty**_… Litle Miss "Good Luck" snuck in and stole the knife.

**Hikari:** You've got that wrong!

**Break!**

**Rokon:** What's wrong with my logic? Its foolproof.

**Hikari:** You've missed one thing, I have a testimony of someone who was in the cafeteria the time when the cafeteria went missing. Right Sumire?

**Sumire:** That's correct.

**Hikari:** And did Roxie come into the Cafeteria when the knife went missing?

**Sumire:** No she did not.

**Rokon:** Tch. Bullshit, how about this then, Miss Hot and Cold and Little Miss Sheep in Wolf's clothing are accomplices and are working together so she's fabricating her alibi.

**Sumire:** "Miss Hot and Cold"? And wait a minute, what would I gain by fabricating my alibi?

**Xorukae:** While we're on this subject, I'd like to know if there is an accomplice is he considered a villain as well?

**Monokuma:** While it is possible to have an accomplice only the true villain who commits the crime can graduate.

**Minori:** Well maybe, the accomplice didn't know about this rule when he or she helped the criminal.

**Naho:** That is a possibility…

**Monokuma:** Grrrr…. Shut up about this accomplice crap already, there is no accomplice! Oops, I said too much…

**Hikari:** Hmph with that settled there is no accomplice and even if there was Maemi and Damien were there as well so they'd notice something. But that brings us to another question; how did the culprit get the knife.

**Damien:** Shoyou-sama, there is _that _possibility…

**Sumire:** No way, no matter how much I think it out it's impossible.

**Hikari:** Huh? What possibility? Tell us.

**Sumire:** Well one other person did visit us…

**Zeke:** And you withheld that information because?

**Sumire:** Because the person who came is someone who's no longer here…

**Naho:** No way, you're saying that… Fuyu grabbed the knife of her own accord?

**Zeke:** That makes much more sense as to how the culprit got the knife but why would Kimura even need that knife.

**Sumire:** She said something about fixing her supersuit and needing a knife to cut some materials.

**Rokon:** So, just because a certain someone didn't take that knife doesn't mean they're in the clear.

**Roxie:** …!

**Seiko:** He's right… Were you trying to throw us off your tracks?

**Roxie:** N-N—No!

**Xorukae:** It's been decided; Roxie is the culprit.

**Hikari:** Wait a moment. There are still some things unsolved. I don't think this trial can truly be over until they've been solved.

**Rokon:** Tch. Quit wasting time, we already know who the culprit is.

**Sumire:** No, I agree, I don't believe that Roxie was the murderer.

**Kukai:** Same here.

**Ri:** What's the point? We have already exhausted all of the evidence.

**Non-stop Debate!**

**Ri: **What do we talk about now…?

**Hansuke:** Shall we go back over the old evidence?

**Sumire:** There may have been something we missed…

**Keitarou:** There's _**absolutely no clues left**_…

**Naho:** You've got that wrong!

**Break!**

**Naho:** Wow, that felt really good saying… Anyways, Seiko, Kukai and I inspected Fuyu's room.

**Hikari:** Really? I never thought to do that.

**Naho:** Teehee, what we found was that her room was really messy, wrenches, bolts and screwdrivers were littered across the place.

**Seiko:** There were also crumpled up blue prints tossed around, so we can assume that Fuyu wasn't the most organized.

**Kukai:** Yet the strangest thing appeared to us…

**Rokon:** Which was? Don't go holding back.

**Naho:** Her bed sheets and carpet was completely clean, like it was vacuumed or something. The lint roller in her room was unused so we can assume that the culprit use their own. We can also speculate that the culprit was male.

**Hansuke:** W-What?! What makes you so certain about that?

**Kukai:** The fact that there were tool supplies on the ground. Don't you remember in every guy's room is a tool set with this stuff and in every girl's room is a sewing set.

**Hikari:** I see… Great job you three.

**Naho:** Teehee! Thanks Hikari-chan!

**Rokon:** S-So this mean Rox doesn't fit the profile.

**Sumire:** Which is what she was saying ever since you accused her. Now that we know this, all the guys show me your tool box.

**Hansuke:** What why?!

**Sumire:** By doing this we can determine who the culprit is by checking to see… if you guys have…

**Sumire:** …

**Hikari:** Where's all your tool sets!?

**Kukai:** Well you see, we didn't think we'd really need them at all so we kind of… threw them away in our trash bins…

**Maemi:** Great… There goes our lead…

**Hikari:** You all are lucky that I found some more clues.

**Keitarou:** R-Really…?

**Xorukae:** Good job; you're actually useful for once.

**Hikari:** Shut up; anyways here's what I found, it was a bloody T-Shirt with that had the missing finger inside it.

**Naho:** W-what? Wh-where did you find that..?

**Seiko:** It was in the guy's rest room behind a mirror. I never thought to look in there for anything…

**Hikari:** The shirt alone isn't enough to continue the investigation but rather what is on the shirt and the lack of what it has and what Fuyu's room doesn't have.

**Kukai:** I see I see… Wait what!? You confused me there…

**Rokon:** Explain it clearly for us…

**Hikari:** Naho-chan; you know what it is right? The think that should be there but isn't?

**Naho:** Eh? I do? Hmm… Hmm…

**Epiphany Anagram**

**Bare, Bear, Care  
Dare, Mare, Snare, Rear, Rare  
Lair, Chair, Tear, Air, Hair?**

**H-Hair That's It!  
I see now, I've got it!**

**Break!**

**Naho:** Its **hair** right?

**Hikari:** Yep! There wasn't any found on Fuyu's floor to prevent us from figuring out that someone went in there.

**Zeke:** W-What?! I-Impossible… The murder was committed in the Janitor's Closet it's stated right in the Monokuma File!

**Hikari:** Then what if we say… That Fuyu was attacked in her room?

**Ri:** Surprise twist!?

**Keitarou:** So someone broke into her room and attacked her then afterwards she ran out into the hallway and hid in the Janitor's room. The culprit gave chase and killed her?

**Hikari:** Exactly! If we look at this way, then the rattling and banging is solved.

**Naho:** Eh? It is? How?

**Maemi:** The rattling and banging were Fuyu's attempts to get help as she was running from her pursuer.

**Seiko:** N-No way…

**Naho:** You're joking right?! Th-then if that's the case… Her death could've been prevented…

**Hikari:** Sadly that is true…

**Minori:** So now that we have that figured out; how did they get into her room? The locks are protected with anti-picking mechanisms, so it's impossible to get inside.

**Xorukae:** That's true, the only way to get in… Is if Fuyu herself let them in…

**Kukai:** Wait what!? Hold on, the victim allowed the culprit to come in her room?

**Damien:** Excuse me for a moment; I'd like to lay my flush. I believe that the person was someone good with technology or machines; Kimura-sama's super suit was damaged some time ago was it not? I believe she invited them in to have them assist her with re-building her suit.

**Hikari:** If that's the case… Naho, let me see that used notepad you found earlier and do you have a pencil?

**Naho:** Ah yes I do, here you go Hikari-chan.

**Hikari:** Alright let's see what this says… Using an old trick that you see in television you'll easily find what the message says. Alright finished; here's what it says

_Meet me in my room in an hour,_

_ I need your help with something super important,_

_ Please bring your tool kit_

_ -Fuyu Kimura_

**Hikari:** As I suspected from the very beginning.

**Naho:** You already suspected someone?

**Hikari:** Yes; someone who is good with technology, had a tool set, and was good with building things. There's only one person who fits that description.

**Xorukae:** Oh really now? And just who is that?

**Hikari:** Keitaro Akito, you are the culprit!

**Naho:** !

**Keitaro:** ...Haha… Is that all? You accuse me for murder and with that small amount of back up evidence? Don't make me laugh.

**Kukai:** Woah, what happened to his quiet demeanor.

**Hikari:** That's not all the evidence I have, also on the shirt I pulled out were strands of black hair and pink. Belonging to Fuyu and the culprit.

**Rokon:** Before you attack him anymore missy, not that I'm standing up for him or anything, you do realize that your hair is black. So, by pointing that out you also put yourself as a culprit. Especially since us guys threw out our tool sets, so you could've snuck in and used them to cover your trail.

**Hikari:** While I agree, that is a huge possibility, I could be the culprit by doing that, but I have an alibi.

**Rokon:** A-An alibi?

**Naho:** What do you mean?

**Kukai:** What? Naho, aren't you her witness for her alibi?

**Xorukae:** Yeah, you two are always together.

**Naho:** She left sometime around 6 P.M. saying that she'd come back to my room later and didn't arrive until 4 this morning. Of course she had borrowed the key to get back inside.

**Zeke:** So little actress; where were you from 6 P.M. to 4 A.M. certainly not committing murder I hope?

**Hikari:** I was with Sei-chan.

**Ri:** And Sei-chan is…?

**Seiko:** U-Um… That's me…

**Kukai:** Say what now!?

**Naho:** Hi-Hikari-chan… Something so indecent… What on earth were you two doing alone together…?

**Hikari:** G-Get your minds out of the gutter. Geez, I feel like I'm talking to a bunch of elementary students. Anyways, I was having him help me with a little play I wrote.

**Xorukae:** Pfft, a play? The oh so talented Hikari needed help with a play she wrote?

**Hikari:** Stuff it Kae, I needed a guy to play out the male roles, it's nothing serious. God.

**Naho:** Oh thank heavens, I thought you were turning over to the dark side for a moment. Glad to know you're still here with me.

**Hikari:** Geez ANYWAYS, before we got completely off topic; I had one more piece of evidence I needed to show. On the back of the door to the Janitor's closet there were four sets of dots from Fuyu's blood. On her right hand the points of her index finger, middle finger, pinky finger and ring finger had blood on them. I believe she made this mark as a hint to who the culprit was.

**Kukai:** I don't get it. The points are totally unrelated in any possible way.

**Seiko:** He's right, I don't see how it could lead you to believe it is Keitaro.

**Hikari:** Well I don't expect either of you to figure it out but Sumi might.

**Sumire:** ... Keitarou…. Keitarou… Keitarou…

**Hikari:** See? She's thinking.

**Epiphany Anagram**

…

**I See Now That Was Where It's From!**

**Sumire:** His family nickname… right?

**Keitarou:** W-W-W-W-What!?

**Hikari:** Ping-pong~! We have a winner. If you guys ever read those sports magazines, you'd know that Keitarou Akito's family refers to him as Kite. You'll get it when you drop the –arou and rearrange the remaining letters.

**Keitarou:** That's not enough proof! You don't know anything!

**Hikari:** Ugh, fine. When you connect the dots together with lines, you get the shape of a kite. See?

**Naho:** It's true! Could that be what she was hinting at… It does make sense then…

**Xorukae:** But that doesn't explain why the middle finger was cut off…

**Hikari:** Hmph! If you still don't understand then allow me to narrate it for you. Here is exactly what happened last night.

**Climax Logic!**

_Last night while Maemi, Damien, and Sumire were having tea in the cafeteria, Fuyu scurried in to get a knife for rebuilding her super suit. Excitement was on her face as she sped back to her bedroom. Inside she diligently worked on her super suit awaiting for the persion she invited to come assist her. The culprit came to her room after reading the note and opened the door as it was unlocked. Fuyu, the trusting girl she was, had the culprit check on her blueprints as she grabbed more materials. While she was at her drawers the culprit took a piece of blunt metal and bashed it against the poor girl's head. Slightly disoriented, Fuyu panicked and fled out the room leaving the culprit with the knife. Desperate for help, she knocked on everyone's door and rattled the doorknobs. _

_To no avail, as the culprit slowly approached her as she took refuge in the janitor's closet. The culprit opened the door where he was surprised by Fuyu as she bit into his shoulder causing him to bleed. The culprit struggled to get the smaller girl off of him by socking her in her jaw and then beat her until she was unconscious during this, her tooth had fallen out on the ground. Once she stopped moving, the culprit proceeded to slit the girl's arms and wrists, while the girl proceeded to bleed out the culprit noticed her putting something in their sock and something on the door. When they saw this, they stomped on the poor girl's wrists causing them to break and fracture. Once she stopped moving he took the knife he held in his hand and cut off her left middle finger to place blame on Roxie then stabbed her in her chest. The culprit then removed the bloodstained shirt he wore and the sock that had a very important item in it. He proceeded to place the finger the within the middle of the bloodied shirt. He then hid the shirt and finger in the mirror of the boy's restroom along with the now bloodied sock. This person was none other than Keitaro Akito_

**Break!**

** Hikari:** And that is what happened, did I get anything wrong Keitaro-kun?

**Keitaro:** Did you get anything wrong you ask…? Of course you did! You still have no proof that I did it! You don't even have proof that is my shirt!

**Sumire:** Kirisaki-san…

**Hikari:** Don't worry Sumire, I'm positive I'm right. And I'll prove it. Right here and Now!

**Machine Gun Talk Battle**

_You think I'm the culprit? You better stop before you crash!_

_I didn't do anything!  
_

_You're an idiot! Bullshit!_

_**Tool Kit**_

_You have no proof!_

_Trash!_

_How dare you accuse me!_

_I'm innocent I tell you!_

_**Building Cars**_

_Shut up! You're just like them!_

_I didn't do anything!_

_**Bloody T-Shirt**_

_You better brake while you're ahead!_

_**Fire The Killshot!**_

_You're Just Some Two-Rate Actress_

**Hikari: **_**Missing Bloody Sock and Tooth and the Bite Mark**_

**Break!**

**Hikari: **If you're not the culprit then tell me, where is your sock and why are you only wearing one?

**Keitarou:** Hnnnnnngggg!

**Hikari:** Furthermore; if you're truly not the culprit then roll up your sleeves so we can see if you have the bite mark.

**Keitarou:** ….

**Hikari:** Is there a reason you can't show us?

**Xorukae:** Wow… She was right…?

**Keitarou:** Yes, you're absolutely right… I murdered the little pink furball!

**Monokuma:** Now that we've gotten that settled its ballot time! Everyone cast your votes, if you don't vote I promise you, you will be punished.

_**Clink Clink…. Sounded a slot machine on each wheel, was each of the students' faces. The pictures changed moving extremely fast before slowing down and landing on the picture of Keitarou Akito one by one. Once it finished the slot machine poured out coins with Monokuma's face on them.**_

"Correctamundo!" cheered Monokuma, "You all were absolutely correct! The culprit was indeed Keitarou-san. He killed poor Kimura-chan for his petty little dream. It's a shame… She was sucha good kid too."

"How could you!" screamed an enraged Naho, "What possibly could you have killed another living being and potentially kill several others for?" Naho pounded on Keitarou's chest as she sobbed. Keitarou just looked in downcast not speaking at all. It wasn't for a full minute until he actually said something.

"My dream was…" He began, "To make friends. Not just any kind of friends, but people who wouldn't look at me and just ignore me by assuming I'm someone that I'm not. It was tiring, you don't know how long I've had to go through with that. Then I had my parents pressuring me with this racing bullshit when I already had problems of my own. I was sick of it then, and I'm sick of it now. Then Monokuma introduced that incentive to us, and I saw this as a chance to escape those bounds of judgment and just be me without having anyone judging me ever again. But I guess, I wasn't destined to break free…"

"It's not you who needed to change," calmly states Maemi in a gentle tone, "Rather it is the people that were around who needed change. Judging other human's worth based on how you view them is ridiculous and unnecessary and is a terrible characteristic to have. However, you a no better, you ended another human's life for the sake of your dream like it was nothing. You stand here like it's nothing without any regret with what you have done. You are truly the worst kind of person there is." With that being said Keitarou just laughed in bitter irony.

"Yadda Yadda Yadda," Monokuma boredly interrupted, "If you're all done with this ridiculous sob story, it's time we begin the execution!"

"W-what!?" Naho asked," Y-You were serious about that? N-N-No! No more people need to die!" She begged asking him to spare Keitarou. A girl who hates others dying more than dying herself couldn't bear to see another die in front of her eyes.

"Sorry, but rules are rules!" Monokuma sarcastically apologized, "Those who disrupt the order and peace of my academy must pay the proper punshiment. Now, lets begin!" With that said, Monokuma pressed a large red button on the podium.

* * *

**~Execution Time~**

In the middle of the huge room where our students gathered, stood Keitaro in the middle of a platform surrounded with gates. Also in the platform was what looked like a donut shaped racetrack. Monokuma stood next to a gate with a lever on the side of it.

**_!~(A Wall Collision For Gold)~!_**

_Monokuma pulled the lever connected to the gate and out came a racecar speeding onto the track. Attached to it was a long thin rope. It sped around the track as the rope wrapped around Keitaro's body almost looking like he was coming out of a cocoon. There was a counter attached to the ceiling, it was counting the amount of laps as the rope continued to wrap around Keitaro. His screams could be heard as being tightly wrapped by the rope was too much pain to bear. Eventually the racecar came to halt however it was temporary. As the second it stopped it sped straight into another gate as an exit causing a huge golden trophy to fly out of the first gate, smash into Keitaro and crushed him against a wall. His body twitched before ceasing all movements as blood dripped slowly echoing in the room. Thus was the end, of their first murderer._

* * *

"Oh my god..." Muttered a repulsed Hikari. She was clutching her stomach at the sight that lay before. The smashed to pieces body of Keitaro spread acrossed the wall was against, "That's... Ugh, did you have to kill him in such a grotesque way?" Naho was vomiting on the floor from the sight while others looked away from the repulsive scene that just occred before them.

"Bwahahahaha!" Guffawd Monokuma,"Looks like that's the last gold he'll ever win! Let this be a lesson to you all, those who disturb the peace of my wonderful academy, get killed like your friend there. Enjoy your despair along with the rest of the world."

"You bastard," Seethed a red hot Kukai, "What is wrong with you? Why do all of this, what puropse do you have for this?"

"Purpose?" Monokuma questioned, "Pupose, purpose purpose? Is that all you lot ever want to talk about?! Annoying! Why think of the purpose, just go with it! You all have too many questions! Anyways, there's a surprise waiting for you all back upstairs. You'll find out you'll get more freedom every time you successfully complete a class trial. Upupupu, enjoy." With that, Monokuma hopped into thin air. The students still struggling to grip what just happened just now stood there, lost as to what to do. As long as there were these incentives and someone was there to fall for them there will always be more murders... Once they were in their right mind they all went to their rooms to sleep for the night. Well all off them were asleep except for one...

"Monokuma, come out, I know you're watching," called out a voice, "I'm asking about that offer you gave but was rejected. I will be your mole, anything you ask of I'll do it so long as my wish is granted."

"Upupupupu," Giggled Monokuma hopping on the student's bed, "If I had known that you would've been prepared to be my mole so readily I would've asked you first. You've got yourself a deal, keep me in the know, and I'll make sure you get exactly what you want." With this Monokuma held out his hand the student shook Monokuma's as an agreement of their deal. Look out students, we've got a mole in the group...

* * *

**Oh my god, I almost posted this without including the Execution. I was going to die. I would've put more detail, but I wasn't totally sure how to go about describing the execution so sorry if it seems really sucky . Also, I almost vomited a little while I was writing and re-reading this, I think it's because of the tacos I had earlier ; 3; I hope this was okay, I was a bit uncomfortable with how it was going towards the end but... I kinda like it. You know the drill rate and review, post what you like, what you hated, and how I can improve. Thanks love you guys! See you next update! ^3^)/ And ohmigod the author notes bumped the word count from like 5,900 to 7,800 le gasp!**


	11. Chapter 11:Get Out of Despair Free Card

**Okay so after reading you guys' reviews I decided to not do a murder sequence or any talk of moles or anything that'd be cause despair for you all. Special treat for you all~! So certain people get to live an extra day longer with this Maybe since I did the investigation and a bit of free time I'll do some relationship progression in the next chappie c: along with a murder of course.**

**Replies to Reviews time;**

** leona7002: I really do update fast, I should get the title Super High School Level No life or maybe Fanficcer... Is that right? I dunno my internet slang ; 3; I'm really glad you see Hikari like that tbh, I just think she's some sort of acting freak who takes on a past role she did for situations lol. And I'm glad to hear that I'm doing a wonderful job portraying Naho, she's too cute 3 and cheery for me to not love. And I'm glad the execution was seemed original, it was hard to actually think of something; I was planning on having him crushed with like a million monokuma's since he wanted friends and all but I noticed that most of the DR Executions had to do with their talents(Excl. Celes, since her's had to do with her dream of living in a castle, Kirigiri's because no detective gets detention too cool for that) so I changed it ; 3; Ah thank goodness I was terrified that the format was really awkward and legit was pulling my hair out trying to figure that mess out. And you shall never know the mole~! Because I finally found what the Key to the worlds Secrets opens~! :D**

** The Pocketwatch: ; 3; Nuuu shall I call the internet peoples? I shall have them fix it immediately! And that would be GREAT! I'll send you the information of the character's so you can come up with execution names for all of them and then I'll just fit in the details to match the title. I never know who I'll off of and who'll do the offing. ; 3;**

** rOxx11: I'm glad I protrayed him well and his emo-ness ; 3; poor kid, just wanted some franz to talk with and socialize, and I'm glad you enjoyed the trial, after I re-read it after I posted it I noticed a ton of mistakes and that the words didn't stay spaced as I had them oh well :/**

** Crimson Spider Lily: I WELL NEVER STAHP! Okay I lied, I stopped this chapter since its a no Despair chappie. You'll find out the reason for her clingyness soon c: I promise and shame on you! D: No doing the thingy _yet_ c: I shall continue to update As soon as I do but not for the next couple days due to golf ; 3; Woe is me. Looks like I'm bringing despair anyways.**

** Mr. Monobear and Ibuki Mioda: I'm so sorry but he was but then I was liek; the culprit who killed would be so much better off in a super close relationship with him; like Oowada and Ishimaru . - . Except one doesn't die and the other is like forever alone.**

** Makoto Naegi: You credit me too much seriously ; 3; When the MTB came out it was all messed up from how it was and the second Anagram was all liek ... They were liek, no you're doing it this way when I tried to fix a couple things lol. I did the evidence thingy so I could give you all a chance to try and figure out a culprit before the actual trial happened c: See how good you guys are at detecting... Detective work... ... Lets go with that lol ; 3; Dun feel bad, I laughed to myself so much when I wrote that. T^T I'm terrible, murdering people, murdering the murderers and laughing at them. Why haven't I been executed yet?**

** ItsThatPsycho: Yeah ; 3; Slap me with a stick and set me on fire. I had been re-doing the first trial for like an hour to get a grip on what the trials feel like. I'm so ashamed ; 3; But I promise, the next one will be completely different.**

** KitsumeSaionji: c: Glad to see you weren't fooled by the Roxie trap right there. I wouldn't have guessed it was Kite either o no) Until like the part where the shape is pulled out LOL. And dun worry about Kukai; I totally approve it c: (Legal Birth Ownership Rights LOL)**

** Reven228: OMFG I'm so serious, I'm going to steal that phrase from you! And I hope the cases do as well OTL pressure, expectations. I need a brown bag...**

** AnyoneWhoIsInterested: Also~! A really awesome newfound friend of mine is doing an RP Chat~! YAY! Fun times~! It's an OC RP and there are no absolutely none OC x [Insert Anime/Game Character] because that is messed up ; 3; especially if they're dead? That's like necrophilia people. I'll send you a link just send me a quick PM and I'll send you the link and password c: See you there**

**NOTICEL: I Do not own or take credit for the song lyrics used in this fanfiction as I am in no way shape or form a Rolling Girl, maybe a Rolling Guy but I'm more on the Abstract Nonsense side. As usual I don't own Dangan Ronpa because if I did, there'd be heck alot more Hinata x Komaeda action people :l**

* * *

_**Chapter**** 11: Get Out of Despair Free Card**_

It's currently 8 A.M. of the day after the trial. The group now down two wonderful people sat in silence as they waited for Hikari to come. As soon as the trial ended and they headed up the elevator the girl ran straight to her room without any good-byes or goodnights. Naho, concerned for her best friend's behavior knocked on the door trying to get the girl to come out. Giving up after it passed night-time the group dispersed and headed back to the rooms. For a whole 12 hours nobody had come in contact with the girl, who was probably depressed about what happened in the class trial. She seemed as if she was so cool during the trial and execution but everyone knows she's just as vulnerable as the rest of them. Concerned, Xorukae got up from his seat and his tray of breakfast.

"Worried about your little rival?" asked Minori, who gave Xorukae a Cheshire Cat smile, "I know you are, don't try to deny it. You wanna fight with her some more right?"

"Is it weird to be worried about someone who doesn't act like they normally do?" He replied walking away with his hands in his pockets all cool and relaxed. Minori giggled at his tsundere-ish demeanor. "People like that are so fun to tease and poke at, right Kukai?"

"Huh?" asked the startled rock star, "What do you mean 'people like that' and what are you implying about me?" Maemi and Sumire subtly chuckled to themselves at the poor boy's expense totally understanding what Minori was talking about. Groaning and slamming his head on the table, no matter how much of a ladies man he claimed to be, he would never understand women. Naho continued fidgeting in her seat waiting for Xorukae to come back with Hikari, she also noted that Seiko looked kinda gloomy. Maybe she should try cheering him up… No she can't, it wouldn't be the same without her partner in crime. Sighing out of anxiety she stood up and went to the kitchen to prepare something for Hikari when she came to the cafeteria.

"M-Maybe I can do a little show for Hikari-chan?" Suggested Ri, "I think she might like it and cheer up a little…"

"And while you do that I can hypnotize Rokon again!" Hansuke seemed set on figuring out how to cheer up the Noirette. As for Rokon; he was annoyed at Hansuke and told him for the last time that he can't be hypnotized and will never be. At that statement, Hansue, Ri, Maemi, Sumire, and Damien erupted in a wave of small chuckles. Growling Rokon turned to ignore them not wanting to deal with them any longer.

"That girl really needs to hurry up," Spoke aloud Zeke who had been sitting in thought for quite a while, "It's annoying, she's dragging us down just because she's 'sad' that two students died. Better them than us. Why can't she understand that?" At this moment, Naho came back from the kitchen with a plate of pancakes and sausage and a glass of orange juice which now laid a mess on the floor. She stomped over to Zeke and slapped him hard across his face which could be heard quite loudly to everyone in the room.

"Don't speak about other people that you don't even converse with like you know them," seethed Naho, "Didn't you hear what Keitaro said, people didn't understand him and that's what drove him into his despair. Don't even think that your petty little indifferent attitude to other's and their emotions won't get you hurt because anything can happen while we're in here. So I suggest you shut it, and try to get along with everyone okay? Man that felt good." Having relieved some of the stress that was built up on her shoulders Naho sighed in content. Before returning back to her seat she apologized quickly to Zeke but threatened that if he tried to disrespect Hikari again, he'd be living here with a few missing teeth. The other's stared at the red mark that was left on the left side of Zeke's face. Kukai, being the immature kid he is, was giggling at the boy face. He was instantly shut up when Zeke growled at him. It wasn't long after they heard some familiar noise and the sound of feet being dragged across the floor. It wasn't long into the noise became the familiar bickering of Xorukae and Hikari.

"I thought I told you I didn't want to see them!" she slapped the boy's arm to show her frustrations, "That was so embarrassing yesterday, I don't want them looking at me!" Okay, now they were totally confused. So she wasn't locking herself in her room from being depressed but rather… embarrassment?

"Hikari-chan!" Naho jumped with glee and glomped her best friend; glad to see that she crawled out of her cave, "I was so worried about you and that you might've offed yourself even but now that I'm seeing you right here I'm just so happy! And what do you mean by embarrassed?"

"Yes, I would also like to know about this," Spoke Sumire, popping one eye open looking at Hikari while sipping her tea, "You were giving fantastic deductions and your evidence gathering was great as well."

"Yeah! You totally saved my butt when they started to think it was me," piped up Roxie, "So don't be embarrassed"

"It was like watching that Detective Drew series that I sometimes watch in my spare time," complimented Maemi, "You acted as if you were some sort of professional detective." At this statement, Hikari blushed and hid her face behind her hands.

"See!" Exclaimed the embarrassed noirette, "This is exactly what I was talking about! That wasn't really me you guys… That really was Detective Drew doing all that detective work." Everyone stared at her dumbfounded and confused as to what she's talking about. Well everyone except Naho.

"Oh!" she exclaimed in realization, "So what happened was, you went into your acting mode and brought out a part that you once played right? Don't worry that happens a lot." Naho patted the girl on the back relieved that it wasn't something totally crazy, yet the other's just looked at them like they were weird. "Now now everyone, enough staring, Hikari-chan was super worried that we'd think she was some sort of weirdo. Let's just let her eat and then we'll figure out what we'll do today."

"Don't bother giving her any food," Xorukae's usually insult began, "She'll just throw it up later anyways, gotta stay model thin right?"

"No!" Hikari denied, "I'm starving actually and don't make me kick your ass. I may be practically weightless but I fight like a ninja!" Everyone laughed at their childish teasing excluding Zeke who was still sore about the slap from Naho and Rokon thinking of a way to be able to do some song writing as he had an awesome idea last night. After things settled down and Hikari started to eat she popped the question, "So… Did you guys investigate the new area yet? I think the gates in the school side have been removed." Sumire explained to her that they were waiting for her to come to the cafeteria before they started investigating. With a small 'oh' Hikari threw her trash away and placed her dishes in the sink for washing later. "Then shall we go ahead and go then?" Agreeing everyone shuffled out of the cafeteria and into the school area. The gates to the stairs leading to the second floor were indeed removed.

"I wonder what's up there…" questioned a curious Seiko, "What if there are traps or something or maybe something worse like nude pictures of us all posted along the walls?" Sumire clicked her tongue at his pessimistic thoughts and told him what would the point of having us try to kill each other if Monokuma is just going to off us himself? Agreeing with that statement Seiko breathed a little easier.

"I hope there's a computer room," Kukai prayed, "I need to respond to my fan mail." Hikari couldn't help but scoff at this, their lives were on the line and he was worried about fan mail? Typical egoistic celebrity.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm hoping for an exit," stated Ri, "That way we can finally get out of here." Although doubtful, everyone did hope there would be an exit. Deciding the only way to find out is by seeing the group walked up to the stairs. The second floor, unlike the first wasn't totally creepy and gave off a feel of unity. The walls were colored a soft green color that made you feel welcomed and the floors were checkered black and teal.

"Well, the design is cute…" Hikari tried to sound positive, "I think we should split up and look around to see what all is here. Agreed?" Everyone nodded in confirmation before deciding how to split up.

"Maemi, Ri, Zeke, Damien, Hansuke, Roxie and I will search the other half of the floor and Kukai, Naho, Minori, Xorukae, Hikari, Seiko, and Rokon will search this half," Suggested Sumire, "Is that okay with everyone." Everyone except Rokon agreed with this arrangement.

"Um yeah no, I have a problem," He stated, "Why do I have to go with the Prep Squad over here?" He said pointing to the others in his group.

"Because we love you!" exclaims a smiling Hikari, "And I requested that you'd be in my group from now on!" Rokon glared at the noirette beaming at him before shoving her off and crossing his arms muttering a small 'whatever.' With that settled they broke apart into their groups and began their investigation of the second floor.

* * *

**Floor Investigation~**

With Sumire's group, they were searching the side of the floor with the stairs leading to the third floor… Sumire and Maemi were inspecting the metal grates that closed them off from the next floor. With a sigh they gave up attempting to remove the grates to get a sneak peak at the next floor.

"Maybe it's a good idea that we don't break into the next floor," Suggested Sumire, "For all we know there could be guard dogs in there ready to rip us to shreds…" Maemi nodded in agreement deciding that breaking the grates would not be the best choice of action. For now they decided to go back to the meeting spot for their group members.

Meanwhile… Ri, Damien and Roxie investigated the art room. Inside the art room were various supplies organized neatly. There were also computers on the left-hand side of the room ordered neatly, most likely for graphic design. Excited at the chance to find out what's happening in the outside world, Ri hopped on a chair in front of a computer and quickly booted it on. To her dismay, a picture of a Monokuma face appeared on the screen. It shook its head left and right while it said 'Too Bad' over and over again. Annoyed at their bear of a headmaster, Ri shut off the computer.

"Dang it…" She sighed, "I was so sure that it would be connected to the internet but I suppose that'd be too easy huh?" Roxie and Damien patted the pierrot on her shoulders in order to comfort her.

"How about we search the rest of the room and see if we can find anything useful," Suggested Damien, smiling brightly, "If we find anything that would be of use to us we can bring it back to show the group that way it won't be totally fruitless." The girls nodded in agreement and began a thorough search of the art room. While trying to reach a box of supplies above her head, Roxie accidently caused the box to slide off the cabinet and onto the floor. What laid in front of all three of their pairs of eyes shocked them to no end. It was a picture of two children, a boy and a girl that resembled two people they all knew very well.

"Wh-What's this doing here?" Questioned Ri as she picked up the picture, "Should we take this with us?" With stern faces Damien and Roxie shook their heads no and told her to hold onto it until tomorrow and ask _her_ about it tomorrow and they exited the room making sure it was how it was before they entered and went to go show everyone the picture they found.

With Mr. Anti-social Zeke and Happy go lucky Hansuke; Hansuke was searching around in a dusty library that looked as though it hadn't been used for ages while Zeke sat down next to a table reading a book he found.

"Hey what are you doing?" questioned Hansuke, "We need to be searching for anything useful." Hansuke leaned over Zeke's shoulder as he sat reading his book. Annoyed, Zeke pushed the poor hypnotist off his shoulder.

"Why waste my time looking for something that won't even be here?" replied Zeke, "I'd rather conserve my energy for when someone tries to attack me you buffoon. Now please, leave me alone, I'm trying to read.

"Well I was just saying that instead of you just sitting around," Hansuke continued to talk; "You should be helping me look around. Furthermore…" Zeke gritted his teeth in anger as the other teen droned on and on about teamwork and unity and whole bunch of other crap he couldn't give a fuck about. Finally losing his patience, Zeke slammed the book on the table and exited the library cause Hansuke to follow him, continuing his preach fest about teamwork while carrying some sort of rectangular object.

With Hikari's group; they investigated the other side of the second floor… Naho, Hikari and Rokon separated into their own little group and investigated the lecture hall. It was very similar in look to a college classroom with a podium in the middle of the room with rows of seats making a half circle around the podium.

"Alright, let's see if we can find Monokuma's stash a yaoi mags!" Shouts an eager Hikari, joined with a cheer from Naho, "Let's see… If I were a diabolical teddy bear… where would I hide my yaoi mags..?" Hikari and Naho started searching each and every desk looking for… yaoi mags… Rokon scoffed at the duo, he expected them to actually be smarter but they're looking for yaoi magazines; Ridiculous.

"Why don't you try under his mattress?" suggested a sarcastic Rokon, "That's where most guys hide their porn magazines." Hikari and Naho scrunched their noses in disgust and Rokon looked at them weirdly, "What did I say something wrong?"

"Yes you did," replied, Naho as she pointed her finger at the brunette, "Porn is disgusting, why would we want to search for that? We're searching for yaoi magazines, big difference. Geez, get it together." What. The. Fuck. Rokon looked at Hikari as if she just slapped him like she did Zeke. Did he really just get scolded for calling yaoi magazines porn? What kind of sick demented reality did these women live in? Tired of both them and standing Rokon rested his head on a desk; waiting for them to finish their search.

Now we go with Minori and Xorukae; inspecting the restrooms… Leaving the bathrooms absolutely disgusted the two had grimaces on their faces from the smell of the restrooms because they smelled well, like restrooms.

"And that is why I have never used a school restroom," Minori complained, "Gross, disgusting, unsanitary, and people never know how to flush." Xorukae laughed agreeing with her description of the bathrooms.

"I know right?" emphasized Xorukae, "I always hate it when the bathrooms run out of soap and I have to press like a million times to get teaspoon out. Like keep those things filled." Minori giggled at the statement the taller teen made. The two continued their chat about bathrooms while waiting for the others to come back from their search.

Now; with Kukai and Seiko searching the entertainment room… Inside there was a magazine rack filled with outdated magazines from last year. Also inside was a pool table, darts, a deck of cards on a table, a mahjong table and a cooler.

"Well this is nice," stated Seiko, "We could probably make this a room just for the guys and the girls can have the mini-club downstairs, right Kukai?" Seiko turned to the brunette who seemed to focusing extremely hard. Wanting to get his attention; Seiko got a little closer and waved his hand in front of said boy's face. Unfortunately right at this moment, Naho, Hikari and Rokon decided to barge in rather, Hikari decided to barge in and Hikari followed behind eagerly and Rokon trudged behind them. The door swung open bumping to Kukai causing him to fall over and landing on top of the somewhat shorter boy and to the pair of girls and guy it looked as though Kukai attacked the poor boy and proceeded to lock lips with him.

"Oh my god…" Hikari and Naho mumbled. The two stared at the scene before them as Kukai and Seiko stumbled to get up. Kukai stared at them wondering why they were looking like that. Then he looked at Seiko and put two and two together.

"Oh god no!" Kukai exclaimed, "You two are misunderstanding see what had happened was-" "Eeeeeeeee!" Kukai flinched at the loud sound they just made, knowing why they did.

"Naho-chan! I got it on camera!" Hikari cheered showing the other girl her electro ID causing her to cheer as well, "You were right; the Kukai x Seiko route is totally so much better than the Seiko x Rokon route!" Naho replied with a 'Right right?' as the boys who stood witness to the scene before them with jaws dropped.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" shouts an extremely enraged Rokon, "First you two go off and search for yaoi mags, then you get pissy at me for suggesting a hiding spot because that's where porn mags go and now you say you're trying to ship us all together!?" The two girls looked at each other for a moment before bursting out laughing. Rokon stood there right eye twitching in rage. These girls… are on a whole other level.

"Wow, why so serious?" choked out the two girls, "We were just joking! The only yaoi we truly ship is Sasuke x Naruto, get with the times man." Sasuke… and Naruto…? The words processed through the boy's mind as he soon reached a dead end and fainted landing on the floor.

"Um… About that photo…" started Seiko, "Would you do me a favor and delete it?" The two girls asked him why saying that he looked too cute in the position on they captured him in. They even agreed that Kukai looked attractive as the seme. Despite the the context, Kukai jumped for joy hearing that he was called attractive by Hikari. Maybe she truly didn't hate him. Then again… It was yaoi. After the whole yaoi photo thing was taken care of, they dragged Rokon's unconscious body to the meeting spot with the other students. When they got there they just told everyone it was a long story for the reason why Rokon was unconscious and left it at that knowing Hikari and Naho did something that would totally mind-fuck the poor teen. With investigations and information reporting and Rokon waking from his beauty sleep they decided it would be best to break for free time.

* * *

**Free Time**

The entire group of fourteen headed down to the mini-club to relax until it was night-time. Maemi, Sumire, Roxie and Rokon played mahjong in the corner. The games went well; for Sumire anyways. The girl got 6 yakumans in a row all off Roxie. Poor girl, I guess her bad luck doesn't apply to mahjong either. Rokon didn't do any better either, as he kept playing into Maemi's riichis right after she called them. Luck just wasn't with them today.

On the otherside, Ri, Minori, Seiko, Kukai and Naho were watching Hikari and Xorokae have a cake eating contest. Seiko was drooling at the mouth wishing he was the one eating those cakes instead of them. Naho was cheering Hikari on believing this girl's appetite could actually win against the world's best Patisserie. Kukai just stared at Hikari imagining the cake was actually a huge wedding cake. Ri was in charge with making sure they didn't run on empty on cakes and kept rolling to and fro on a large ball coming back with cakes. Eventually, Xorokae was determined the winner when Ri told them a joke and Hikari bursted out laughing causing her to get sick and throw up all the cake she had consumed. When she did Xorukae smirked and said "Wow it is true, you do throw up the sweets you eat." And once again they got into an argument as usual.

Meanwhile at the bar, Hansuke was readily asking Damien for shots of brandy while Zeke sat reading the book he had taken with him from the library. Clearly interested in whatever it was he was reading he failed to notice a drunk Hansuke singing terribly while hanging his arm around Zeke's neck. Damien chuckled at the scene before him as he cleaned the dishes and prepared to leave the bar.

The girls decided that before they all left to go to bed, to sing a song together. The song they chose was Rolling Girl, by Hatsune Miku.

_All:  
Ronrii Gaaru wa itsu made mo todokanai yumemite(The lonely girl is forever dreaming of something she can't reach and )  
Sawagu atama no naka wo kakimwashite, kakimwashite.(Churning, churning the insides of her flustered mind.)_

_Roxie:  
"Mondai nai." To tsubyaite, kotoba wa ushinawareta?("There's no problem." she mutters; has she lost her words?)_

_Hikari and Naho:  
Mou shippai, mou shippai.(Another failure, another failure.)  
Machigai sagashi ni owareba, mata, mawaru no!(If it ends in search of the mistakes, once again, she'll spin!)_

_Maemi and Minori:  
Mou Ikkai, mou ikkai.(One more time, one more time.)  
"Watashi wa kyou mo korogarimasu." ("I'll roll today too.")  
To, shoujo wa iu shoujo wa iu(The girl says, the girl says)  
Kotoba ni imi wo kanade nagara!(While playing with the meanings in her words!)_

_Sumire:  
"Mou ii kai?"("Are you all right now?")  
"Mada Desu you, Madamada saki wa mienai no de. Iki wo tomeru no, im." ("Not just yet, because there's still a long ways to go and I can't see the end. Stop breathing, right now."_

_Minori  
ROORINGAARU no nare no hate todokanai, mukou no iro(The rollingirl is but a mere shadow of who she once was, unable to reach the color on the other side)  
Kasanaru koe to koe wo mazewasete, mazeawasete.(The overlapping voices mixing, mixing with each other.)_

_Sumire:  
"Mondai nai." to tsubyaita kotoba wa ushinawareta.("There's no problem." the words she muttered were lost.")  
Dou nattatte ii n datte sa,(How can she possibly turn out fine when)  
Machigai datte okoshichaou to sasou, sakamichi.(The hilly roads entice her and cause her to make mistakes.)_

_Maemi:  
Mou ikkai, mou ikkai.(One more time, one more time.)  
Watashi wo douka korogashite(Please let me roll)  
To, Shoujo wa iu shoujou wa iu(The girl says, the girl says)  
Mukuchi ni imi wo kasane nagara!(While silently repeating her meanings!)_

_Ri:  
"Mou ii kai?"("Are you all right now?")  
"Mou sukoshi, mou sugu nanika miero darou to. Iki wo tomeru no, ima."("In just a little longer, we might be able to see something very soon. I'll stop breathing right now."_

_Naho:  
Mou ikkai, mou ikkai.(One more time, one more time.)  
"Watashi wa kyou mo korogarimasu."("I'll roll today too.")  
To, shoujo wa iu shoujo wa iu(The girl says, the girl says)  
Kotoba ni emi wo kanada nagara!(While playing on words with a smile!)_

_Hikari:  
"Mou ii Kai? Mou ii yo. Sorsoro kimi mo tsukaretarou, ne."("Are you all right now? It's okay. You gradually became tired of it too, right?")  
Iki wo yameru no, ima.(I'll hold our breath, right now)_

The boys who were listening to the girls sing applauded them for their wondrous singing and timing on their parts. Once they cleaned up the room the students trudged back to their dorm rooms tired from all the energy they spent in these activities. Hikari, grabbing a stuffed bunny rabbit from her room slowly walked to Naho's room and knocked on the door. She was greeted by her also tired friend and after they locked the door the two climbed into Naho's bed and fell fast asleep.

Ri pulled out the picture that she kept in her pocket. She was really curious as to why this would be here... She'd ask _her_ about the picture and about the other two in it. Pulling off her mask and the rest of pierrot costume, she climbed into bed preparing for a nice relaxing sleep.

* * *

**Okay so liek I wasn't sure how to go about doing the little song lyrics. ; 3; I put in the english translations for you guys just in case you were going like, "Df does this mean (O . O)?" and the reason I chose Rolling Girl, is because I've become addicted to pokespe and was watching a poke crossover and it was just gorgeous, it's called Rolling Trainers. Also like I promised and broke a couple, I did you all a favor for no despair, since I'll be making you all despair for the next couple of days without updates ; 3; Remember rate and Review, say what you liked, what you hated, want more of. JUST NO TELLING OF THE MOLES! :O! *eyes Crimson and Leona* See ya next update~ So... In like 6 hours LOL**


	12. Chapter 12: Transfers Story Murder?

**Okay I'm just gonna come out and say I think this chappie was crap. I was tired as heck after my golf match and then I had homework to do it was just too tiring. I'll probably redo this chapter sometime tomorrow then add the next chapter. I really need to get some sleep, my eye lids freaking hurt while I type this author note.**

**Replies to Reviews;**

** Leona7002: I would've done the confrontation this chappie but then I was liek; "No, gonna keep you all waiting," and yeah alot of my friends are in the drama club and they get really engrossed in their characters so I decided to use that for the personality change c: And yus, I got to keep them being competitive, they're just so much fun to watch fight and make fight. And yus, the yaoi fangirl mode comes from my friends who do that to me all the time ; 3; The struggle, the pains. Glad you liked the quaint feel for the chappie c: Felt like have a little relaxing chapter for you guys to have a nice taste for the next couple days. But I had the itch to write lol so I'll be giving you all a bad taste now xD**

** Crimson Spider Lily: You shall not find the Mole! But I'll give you a helpful but not super helpful hint; the Mole, is male o 3o. And I'm totally okay with being your waifu. ; 3; Sadly, most of the women in my life are fujoshis. And yus! Blackmail ftw! And I'm sorry! ; 3; But their despair doesn't matter c: Unless you despaired at their struggles; then it matters T.T and for that I'm sorry xD**

** The Pocketwatch Ripper: Of course! They'll make sure those places are spot-less no mold left behind cleaning program. LE GASP! I must get a copy of that magazine ; 3; I could sell that to my friends for so much. And I'm an Esper, it only works when I'm guessing though. ; 3; Yeah... about that poker thing...**

** KitsuneSaionji: Hrmm... I think the Ship would be called SeiKai ( o 3o) Don't get too attached to it though. Muahahahahahah... *cough hack wheeze* The picture I can say the least is adorable. That's all I can say.**

**As usual I don't own DR or these Fantabulous OCs because if I did, I wouldn't be doing this now would I? *shakes fist at owner rights***

* * *

**Chapter**_** 12: Transfers Plus Incentive Equals Murder(s)?**_

"Emergency! Emergency!" rang the monitors in every student, "Hurry and come to the gymnasium immediately. Emergency! Emergency! Hurry and come to the gymnasium immediately." The students desperately tried to ignore the message, but as they stayed in their beds the message grew louder and louder. Eventually they gave up and trudged to the gymnasium where Monokuma was waiting. Zeke was praying that it wasn't something completely useless and stupid, Hikari and Naho; the usual energetic duo were slumped and leaning on each other for support. Everyone's eyes were baggy as they entered the gymnasium, practically half-asleep from the lack of sleep they got. Inside as usual stood Monokuma standing at his little podium except this time; a strange white-blonde girl stood next to him. She wore a white dress shirt and on top of it was a pink sweater and she wore a plaid pink skirt. Along with her dress shirt she wore a loose red tie that hid underneath the rest of her sweater. To finish her outfit, she wore brown loafers with a pair of black socks, and two heart hair clips making two mini-pigtails in her hair. "Ah yes, first off, I'd like to meet your new classmate; her name is Haruka Shindouji. Please do treat her kindly." Said girl waved at her new classmates and smiled brightly at them.

"It'll be a pleasure to study here with you all," cheerfully stated the newcomer, "As Monokuma said, my name is Haruka Shindouji, and I am the Super High School Level Orchestral Musician. I can pretty much play any instrument that you would see or hear in an orchestra." She introduced herself with a little curtsy and her blue eyes gleamed with excitement.

"Is that all you called us down for at 7:30 in the fucking morning for?" stated a deadpanned Rokon, "I could be sleeping right now rather than just meeting some new girl. Tch. What a waste of time."

"Now don't say that," Intervened Naho, "It'd be nice to have another friend join us, she seems pretty nice." At this Xorukae scoffed.

"Yeah, like we need another 'friend' who can potentially kill us," he stated with a sarcastic undertone. Hikari, being the 'Anti-Anything-Xorukae-Says' kind of girl, walks up to Haruka and introduced herself with a wide smile. She held her hand out and the platinum blonde girl eagerly shook it. At this moment Monokuma cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Now for the other reason I brought you all here," He stated with a serious expression on his face, "After seeing that disgusting happy time you all enjoyed yesterday, I decided I'd surprise you all with an incentive. Don't worry it's nothing as oblique as the one before; this one I'm sure is more eye appealing to you all." With that said, Monokuma tossed out a huge stack of packets. Each student grabbed a packet and looked at Monokuma with an eyebrow arched as a way to ask 'are you serious?' Monokuma merely ignored their strange stares and continued, "Now to read you this entire story under my wonderful narrating. Ahem:"

_Some time ago a group of friends who we will call; Girl A, Girl B, Guy C, and Guy D, had a small get together in a mansion. Unbeknownst to them the mansion was haunted. When all four them got separated; Girl B, Guy C and Guy D found Girl A hanging from the Chandelier in the foyer. After the police and ambulance came all three stayed home from school the next day; in complete shock from what happened to Girl A. However; the next day they went back to school Girl A was there, perfectly normal. They all decided to hang out again and this time went to a shut down hospital._

_ Again, they all got separated except this time, it was Girl A, Guy C and Guy D who joined back together. They found Girl B lying on the reception desk blood flowing from her head. Once again, after the police and ambulance came the three students skipped school as well. After the long weekend passed and they went back to school; they found Girl B was there, acting normal as if nothing happened. Deciding to hang out for the third time, they all went to an abandoned fun house. As what occurred the last three times, they indeed got separated once again. Girl A and Girl B found each other and went to go look for their other two friends and what they found was Guy C pinned on a mirror as if he was making a snow angel. On the mirror blood was smeared making a wing on one side and the other side completely clean. Next to Guy C they found Guy D pinned in the same fashion except he was holding a stake which was used to pin Guy C but he was pinned using knives. Afterwards, the police and ambulance came once again and the girls skipped school the next day. Several days later; on the news Girl A and Girl B were shown swaying from left to right from rope circling both of their necks. They were holding each other's hands as if in a praying position and behind them were the words in blood 'Friends Die Together'. The end._

"Bwahahaha!" Monokuma guffawed, "How was that for a story? I bet you weren't expecting any of that! It's a shame that they all died though… Why not die all together? It said friends die together…" Monokuma made a slightly depressed face. Hikari threw the packet on the ground and stepped on it in frustration.

"What a piece of crap!" She seethed, "Who wrote this? That was terrible! What do you mean Girl A and crap; why can't they have actual names?!" Hikari went on with her little rant. The actress side of her, acting up again at terrible the playwriting. Everyone turned away to ignore her rant excluding Naho who was curled up in a ball sleeping ever so peacefully.

"What was the point of this horrendous story?" asked Xorukae, "Furthermore, how is this even considered an incentive?" Monokuma just giggled at the boy totaling dodging his question. Before anyone could ask another question Monokuma jumped off the podium and disappeared as usual. "Tch. What an annoying bear of a headmaster. Anyways, I'm going back to sleep." With that everyone returned to their rooms in the dormitory but before they entered their respective rooms that all thought at the same time. Where will Haruka sleep? As an answer to their silent question, Haruka opened a door to a room that never existed before today at the end of the Dormitory section. Shrugging off the unnatural occurrence that just happen everyone went to sleep, relaxing for the most part of their day. Or at least… That's what we'd hope, but we all know what's truly going down.

2:00 P.M. That's the current time as students start walking into the cafeteria preparing for lunch time. However, several students were missing from the group. Students who never miss a group meeting for any sort of reason, that's right; Zeke, Rokon, Naho and Hikari were missing. Concerned, not so much for the males but the two girls the students looked around to see if they could find any indication that the duo were here before them. It was strange, Naho and Hikari never just dropped off the face of the academy like this. Soon minutes passed, then a half hour, then a whole hour.

"What is taking them so long?!" exclaimed a nervous and jittery Kukai as he slammed his hands on the table, "Dammit! Don't tell me that they committed murder…" Panic fled into Kukai's mind, what if they did commit murder, what if they were planning to get out together, what if they were victims rather than culprits? So many questions; no answers what so ever. Seiko put a reassuring hand on Kukai, trying to get the overly concerned teen to relax.

"I'm sure they're fine," He began, "There's no way they'd know about us meeting since we didn't plan it or anything. I bet they're still sleeping in their rooms."

"That is very likely, I can't say it's not a possibility," Stated a very relaxed Sumire. Pausing to take a sip of her tea, continued her sentence, "For all we know, they truly could have been murdered, maybe even while we're talking." That just blew the bomb of tension. Kukai who couldn't take anything anymore decided to take action.

"Alright!" he shouted, like freaking Ishimaru, "Let's split up into groups, Group A will look for Zeke and Rokon while Group B will look for Hikari and Naho. Group A will consist of Damien, Sumire, Maemi, Haruka and Roxie. Group B will be Me, Seiko, Minori, Xorukae, Hansuke and Ri. Is that understood?"

"First off, who made you dictator?" stated Xorukae rolling his eyes, "I'm sure you're just overreacting, those girls are tough and those two guys? I doubt anyone could take them down. They may not look it but I'm sure they're plenty tough." This didn't help the situation one bit, obviously, Kukai wasn't worried about the two gentlemen who were missing he was worried about Hikari and Naho.

"It's not that I'm worried about," Kukai began, "That story that Monokuma told us, it bothers me…" The others stopped in their tracks as they prepared to get up and search for the other teens. They hadn't noticed; two guys and two girls were missing from the group. It was exactly the same as the characters in the terrible story that Monokuma read.

"An interesting belief but however, I think you're over-imagining it," refuted Maemi, "If it truly was like the story wouldn't it be better to make you and Seiko be missing? The two guys who are missing are both don't interact with the two girls at all. Or am I mistaken?" As much as he'd like to disagree with her claims, Maemi was absolutely right. It would make more sense for him and Seiko to be the ones missing but still… It bothered him…

"Let's just go and look for them," Exclaimed Roxie, "I-I'm sure they're fine, Hikari and Naho a-are strong people guys! There's no way they won't be alright especially since they're always together!" Smiling a little at Roxie's encouragement Seiko nodded in agreement and lead the group outside.

"So how about we do it like this, Group A will search upstairs in the school section, while Group B will search on this floor of the school section?" Seiko looked around for any disagreements with this plan and disbanded the students, allowing them to go investigate.

* * *

**Character Search**

Seiko's group had the first floor to search which wasn't much to be honest. There were classrooms, the AV room and the gymnasium. Not really many places for someone to be here but it's best to search everywhere. Extremely anxious to find the two girls Kukai sped ahead of everyone and barged in each classroom one by one. Exiting each one with a look of disappointment, the boy ran out of classrooms and accidently ran into a wall. This action caused everyone to sweatdrop and question if the poor boy had some obsession issues.

After checking out all the classrooms, _thoroughly_, Minori suggested to search the gymnasium. After hurrying to the gym, with very few collisions with walls I might add, they found the room to be absolutely spotless. Nothing seemed out of place or suspicious so seeing as how there was nothing there and nothing to investigate the group left to go check out the AV room. As expected there was nothing in there. Not to mention the computers didn't even boot up… Annoyed and irritated at their results the group exited to take a break in the hallway. They exhausted all possibilities of where they could be. The classrooms were pretty much untouched, the Gym had absolutely nothing and the AV room was still as useless as it was days ago. They were about to give up until Ri noticed that the infirmary was no longer barred up as it had been the last couple of days. They were surprised albeit still very doubtful that anyone was in there yet still checked inside just in case. However what they saw inside, most certainly was not what they wanted to see.

With the other group, they had decided to check the classrooms first as well. Get rid of the less important places first suggested Sumire. After they had done so, the girls forced Damien to go into the boy's restroom and inspect there while Maemi inspected the girl's. Although it wasn't really forced as Damien immediately replied to their demands with 'As you wish madams.' And immediately went to work. After he came back with nothing the group sighed. There was still the library, art room and lecture hall to check. They decided to inspect the dusty and disgusting library first, finding nothing but dust, dust, and more dust. After that went _oh so well_ they went to the art room. Like the library, it was left untouched, as it was several days ago.

Tired; from all this moving around the group decided to take a break. While the others were resting Haruka decided to go ahead and investigate the Lecture Hall. Roxie volunteered to go with the girl who agreed and the two ventured down the hallways together. It wasn't until almost a minute passed, no less than a minute; that screams were heard throughout the 2nd floor hallway. The group immediately ran towards where the screams came from and found a disturbing sight in front of them.

_"Ding Dong Ding," _rang monitors throughout the building, _"A corpse has been found! We will be having a Class Trial shortly so be sure to gather all your information immediately."_

Both groups of students were mortified. They had heard the announcement of the corpse discovery. What had they found in their rooms? Let's find out shall we.

They were about to give up until Ri noticed that the infirmary was no longer barred up as it had been the last couple of days. They were surprised albeit still very doubtful that anyone was in there yet still checked inside just in case. However what they saw inside, most certainly was not what they wanted to see. Inside lay the body of Naho Ayano on the floor, blood pooling around her head and Hikari swaying from left to right from the fan in the middle of the room. The color drained from everyone's faces as they felt the scene being printed into the memories. Naho and Hikari were dead. That was the exact thought that went through everyone's mind. Just how, and why would anyone want to kill these two? They were kind and sweet to everyone Xorukae being an exception with Hikari but that was how they got along. Kukai screamed in frustration and anger but most of all, despair. Minori turned away into Xorukae's chest to avoid the sight that lay out before her. Ri covered her masked face in surprise and Hansuke just turned to face the trashbin by the door. Seiko, stared at the seemingly lifeless bodies of the two girls who he had grown to like over the past two days. However they had no time to grieve because the next second later; the unexpected happened.

_"Ding Dong Ding," _rang monitors throughout the building, _"A corpse has been found! We will be having a Class Trial shortly so be sure to gather all your information immediately."_

That proved the fact to them; both Hikari and Naho were truly dead. The two announcements Monokuma made absolutely proved it. Or so they thought. Moments later, they heard screams coming from upstairs. Confused and startled, the group immediately head upstairs. Heading to the opened lecture hall they immediately entered the room unprepared for the sight before them. On the boards behind the podium, spread in an angel pose were Zeke and Rokon. Zeke, posed just like Guy C in the story, had a wing made from what they assumed was his blood. Rokon, like Guy D, had a stake in his hand and was also place in the same position except this time; he had a wing on the opposite side of Zeke in what they assumed to be his own blood. First, Naho and Hikari, then Zeke and Rokon; just what the hell is going in here?

"W-Who… Would think of killing all of them like this…?" questioned Minori, in shock at the scenes that continued to flash in her memory. The other group stared at the in confusion at the 'all of them.' Xorukae explained that they found Hikari and Naho's bodies on the first floor in the infirmary. Sumire gasped in shock, she honestly believed that Hikari of all people would never become a victim. Maemi, still calm as a rock questioned them making sure that they were positive that they were dead. They explained how they heard the corpse discovery announcement twice, indicating that they were both indeed dead. Maemi, still suspicious suggested to go back down to the infirmary. Uncomfortable but not willing to go against what she said, everyone followed her to the infirmary. They opened the doors to the infirmary but there was something strange. Hikari and Naho's bodies were gone… As if they had vanished into thin air.

"What the…" trailed Seiko, "Th-They were here! That spot of blood is where Naho's body was and that rope on the ground is what held Hikari's body off the ground!" Seiko gripped his hair in frustration and confusion. The others also had no sort of idea what happened to their bodies. There's no one who could've done this, they were all in the lecture hall when this happened.

"Umm… Guys…?" A familiar voice spoke out, "Is there something wrong, you guys look you've seen a ghost or something…?" The group turned behind them to see where the voice came from. There stood in the flesh, Hikari Kirisaki and Naho Ayano, looking perfectly fine. Just what… is going on…? Seiko and Xorukae pushed passed the others blocking the exit to greet the two girls. Xorukae gave Hikari a noogie that ruined her hair even more. Seiko hugged both girls, obviously happy to see that they're living and breathing.

"Wh-What's got you all so worked up?" questioned a confused Naho, "You act like you thought we died or we were missing for years and this is the first time you've seen use." Seiko ignored the question and just continued to hug the two girls. Kukai was the one to speak up.

"We… Thought…" he trailed off, concerned how he should word what he wanted to say, "You two were umm… Dead…" He looked at them with a serious face. The two looked at each other and busted out laughing.

"Y-Y-You thought w-we were dead?!" Exclaimed a short breathed Naho, "That's hilarious! There's no way, I mean it's impossible, I mean, here we are. Perfectly unscathed. I mean sure we were blacked out for a couple hours but we're totally fine." Hikari nodded in agreement after finally catching her breath. They both agreed that there was a time span where they had no memory of, just darkness filled that void. The others looked at each other in panic. If they didn't know who their attacker was, then how would they figure out who killed Zeke and Rokon. Extremely concerned the grew silent again. Confused about the silence, Hikari asked what was wrong. Sumire, being the most mature, explained what happened to Zeke and Rokon. Hikari and Naho, stared at her in disbelief.

"A-And so you think, like in the story we were going to be killed?" questioned a shivering Hikari, while she gripped Naho's hands. Before anyone could answer that question the new girl spoke up.

"Not to totally change the subject or anything but…" the platinum blonde started, "What if Hikari and Naho are the culprits for Zeke and Rokon's murders?" The others stared at the girl like she was crazy but allowed her to continue her hypothesis. Seiko and Kukai wanted to shut her up but Maemi held them back, "They claim to have a gap of lost memory from the time they left the gymnasium to now. Surely that is enough time to commit the murders and fake your own death." It was reasonable and within the boundaries of reality. The other's stared at the two hoping for them to deny the attempt to assume them as murderers. However, the two remained quiet as they had no memory of what happened. One by one, the students left until the ones left were Naho, Hikari, Seiko and Kukai.

"What… Just happened…?" confused, Naho asked the two boys who stayed behind, "Did she really just accuse us of that just because we weren't around at the time? Th-That's not right! We don't even know where to look for evidence!" Naho pulled at her blonde hair in frustration.

"If they end up voting us…" Hikari began, "There's no doubt that everyone will die except the true culprit or culrpits. What are we going to do…?" Unusually, Hikari showed an expression filled of discord. She truly was at a loss. Kukai and Seiko looked at each other and with brief eye contact they knew exactly what the other was thinking. They crossed their arms together in what seemed to be like an alternate to a handshake. The girls looked at them confused.

"Don't you two worry about a thing," Seiko said patting them on their heads, "We'll handle everything that has to do with this case. I promise everything will be perfectly fine." Seiko beamed at them with a bright smile and his eyes showed dedication like never before.

"We will make sure that they know that you aren't the culprits," Kukai decided, "No matter what, we'll prove your innocence and finger the true culprit; just leave it to us." The two guys immediately ran off towards the lecture hall upstairs to investigate. The two girls stood there for a moment, processing what just happened there. After a moment the two girls blushed in embarrassment from the two boys' declaration and walked back to Naho's room, pondering about not only the case but also the two boys.

* * *

**Wow that was exhausting. All the while trying to RP. I seriously need a back massage from bending over my laptop for last few nights. It's about time for me to get to bed. Still never did my homework LOL I better finish this story before I get the computer taken away ; 3; And I'm so so so so so sorry. I totes would've loved more raging Rokon but I was liek, I can't kill Seiko and Kukai; they're gonna bring the drama and we need Naho's and Hikari's Knights in Detective Robes. Umm.. What else... Oh yeah! I totally just made that oc up out of thin air. I was planning on introducing a new student at some point and I was like, what better opportunity than this? And I had to make her be all liek *Blame Naho and Hikari* even though they almost died! :l You Orchestra Playing... Raspberry roll. ; 3; Yeah that's a sucky insult. But anyways same as usual rate and review~! Except this time if you rate and review I'll draw you personal pictures of you favorite guy/(girl) NAKED! Okay maybe not naked but only if you want me to c: Ohohohoho~ Until next Time~!**


	13. Chapter 13: Justice Derails into Despair

**Hey guys! I am so so so so so sorry for not uploading this sooner! I tried to write this last night after I got home from practice, but I couldn't focus. I kept searching random crap on youtube, I freaking love Pokespe, and you guys gotta check this DR video. It's called 'Don't Hug Me I'm In Despar' it's worth it. "You've got to think Despairengly~ " anyways, this chappie, we've got our two main suspects Naho and Hikari on the spot c: Some of you made some very interesting opinions about who the culprit might be. But I left out a super important detail (on purpose so dun get mad! DX) so I'm sure you guys will be all like. "WTF MAN!?" But as a beautiful woman once told me; "I like to live, Despairingly~ " So I shall~! And also; warning at the end; there's a bit of drama llama goin on down there. Also; Everyone who reviewed and Rated last chapter will be getting their picture request drawn by me. :3 So those will be uploaded to my photobucket account sometime this weekend depending on some other stuff. Those who will be recieving a picture of a character(s) of their choice will be: The Pocketwatch Ripper, Makoto Naegi, ItsThatPsycho, Mr. Monobear and Ibuki, Crimson Spider Lily, Leona7002, reven228(I shall stay golden ;D), and Kitsune Saionji. Also one more thing; I took a bit of advice from someone*coughcoughKitsunecoughcough* and decided to change how they tell people they got their facts wrong. And one more thing; I will be devoting my time to this story and the art all weekend, instead of doing my homework. Nobody has time for that. Love you guys always! Remember; I own absolutely nobody(excl. Hikari and Kukai) or this game because if I did, I'd be swimming in pools of despair.**

**Reply To Review Time~**

** The Pocketwatch Ripper: Omfg ; 3; I should've made them do that before Rokon died. I'll make it up to you I swear! How does a bribe of a picture of them playing poker sound? ; 3; And yus a double murder so soon; I had been thinking about doing it for the longest ever since the first murder(so like 1 day later LOL) and this idea just came to me. I thought of the Twilight Game in SDR2 but was like, none of these chars having that kind of knowledge with eachother so then I was like, how about a story? And boom it came out just like that. A SHSL Nun? c: That sounds really interesting...**

** Makoto Naegi: LOL I read your first post and was like wait, two people did die and I'm sorry but Zeke; he was an obstacle, an obstacle I could not overcome. He despaired too much in his life ; 3;**

** Mr. Monobear and Ibuki Mioda: OMFG YES! I love how everyone notices the corpse party refs that are subtle somehow placed in the story! Now if only Seiko's best friend (whom I do not know yet) was named Naomi and then a perfect murder would appear; but then it would obvi who did it. (lol) And awww. Thanks that means a lot since I aspire to be a novelist. And suspecting Hansuke? D: Poor Hansuke, he needs a hug to be suspected by his creator. *hugs* Omfg; that would be scary for everyone, not only a quadruple murder but the two girls who make this play like Happy Times would be gone! ; 3; NUUUUUUU! Well, it's for the sake of the story. If they must die, they shall! :O**

** Crimson Spider Lily: How about, I draw Seiko feeding you a sandwich(with his mouth LE GASP!). And yus; good luck with that little hint c: And why do I seem to be killing peoples faves. Do you guys seriously like all the adorable ones and the easily angered ones? Weirdos. Loveable weirdos 3 Yus, the 17th student. And now the mystery of the 18th student. Whoooo~ So many surprises and secrets. And suspecting Haruka right off the back? D: Poor girl, hasn't even been here 30 minutes and already she's suspected for a murder. (Actually in the story it was 4 hours but who cares xD) and I totes understand, I do that to my friends all the time until I just eat off their plates. (They so stingy ; 3;)**

** Leona7002: ; 3; I'm glad that there were no differences. Maybe my english teacher won't notice when I type an essay at 5 A.M. in the morning after 0 amounts of sleep...? And yus, it is weird. You'll find out about the incentive when you finish reading the story; it'll be in the author note c: Of course girl; Snowy white hair = Cool Girl. No I lie, she's just really stoic or something like that. Of course~! Fanservice for ships~! *throws candy in the air* And yus; I can say that they would be quite talented with being able to do deeds like this especially since they're both tall guys, well one tallish and the other tall. xD And I was sad to make Rokon go as well; he seemed like the perfect person to have the best short temper ; 3; Now who will the girls force their yaoi on?(Do I hear SeiKai approaching ( o . o )?)**

** reven228: I'm glad it feels that way. I feel that even though that they're stuck in such a place; with no connection to their friends or family in the outside world, they should try to find some sort of distraction to take their mind off it and bond with those around them. Kinda like how SDR2 had some fun times, like swimming, a feast. Sure it despaired but they had fun too. And I dun just like it, I FREAKING LOVE IT! ; 3; I will steal it from you one of these days!**

** KitsuneSaionji: I'm glad it was confusing for you; can't make them supes simple for you to figure out right? Ohohohoh~ I'll answer your question after you read the story c: I'll give a short info about Haruka in the next chapter if everyone would like. And yus; they almost were dead. But, but but, you forgot how the story ended c: And omg thanks you! I was feeling that i was going to get bored of repeatedly typing "You've got that wrong!" all the time and I decided to try that c: I practiced a bit to get a feel for them. I think the next trials will be longer debates and more complicated murders. That means more evidence and thinking! Yay~! And thanks for the rate~ and I shall have them this weekend! :O**

* * *

**Chapter**_** 13: Justice Derails to Despair**_

After they left the two girls in search of evidence, Monokuma appeared and handed them the Monokuma File 2 for this case. Doubtful that the file could actually provide details that could truly help them with their investigation, the two opened the black folders to see if there was anything that could tell them how the two males died.

**Investigation**

_Zeke and Rokon were found dead in the lecture hall on the 2__nd__ floor. Both were crucified and Rokon had indication of a broken neck. Zeke was crucified using wooden stakes, one of which was found in the hands of Rokon. Rokon was crucified using several knives that were in the kitchen. The estimated time of death for Zeke is around 8:30 and Rokon's is around 9:30. Additionally, there appears to be damage to Zeke's pressure point areas. Furthermore, there is a single cut on both of their left wrists made post-mortem and on Rokon's wrists were dark circles. Their causes of death are excessive external bleeding._

_**New Evidence: Monokuma File 2**_

_**New Evidence: Times of Death**_

_**New Evidence: Broken Neck**_

_**New Evidence: Damaged Pressure Points**_

_**New Evidence: Slit Wrists**_

_**New Evidence: Rokon's Wrists**_

Finding the file to actually be more useful than expected the two went to the next floor to investigate further. Meanwhile; Sumire and Maemi were conducting their own investigation. The two were inspecting the inside of Hikari's room which was void of any evidence of the owner actually being in the room. The two began searching the desk drawers for anything hiding. The bottom left drawer for some reason, would not open. Asking Maemi for assistance, Sumire stepped aside and allowed the more muscular girl to work her magic. With little effort from the sharpshooter, the drawer popped open. Inside, were two cloaks both of which covered in blood.

_**New Evidence: Bloodied Cloaks**_

The two girls pulled the cloaks out and prepared to put them inside a bag they brought along with them in order to use this for the class trial. As they were preparing to put them away, a knife covered in blood fell to the ground. Luckily, the knife left no blood on the floor.

_**New Evidence: Bloody Knife**_

_**New Evidence: Hikari's Clean Floor**_

Sumire slowly picked up the knife, inspecting it. After finding nothing wrong with the knife, she put the knife into the bag along with the cloak. Somewhat pleased with the amount of evidence they found, headed off to Naho's room in search of more. Inside they found a brown stain on the carpet and spots of blood on the carpet.

_**New Evidence: Brown Spot**_

_**New Evidence: Blood Stains**_

Sumire asked Maemi to go on ahead of her. Sumire wanted to check the infirmary out. It was strange… She didn't know what but something was strange. Inside, the puddle of blood where Naho had once laid according to Kukai, and the rope and noose where Hikari was hanging, however, _that _was missing. It made no sense to Sumire… How would one be able to do that unless…

_**New Evidence: Missing Item**_

Inside the cafeteria; sitting in uncomfortable tension were Naho, Hikari, Haruka, and Roxie.

"So why aren't either of you two doing investigations?" asked an uncaring Hikari, she knew they probably suspected her and Naho and didn't really care for a response anyways, "You suspect us right? Shouldn't you two be out looking for evidence to back up your claims?" Naho uncomfortable about the situation kept to herself. No matter what, she couldn't think of any way that they would be proven not guilty. She knows that they are very high suspects she knows she didn't commit the crime. She would never, however her word had no meaning without evidence to back up her claims.

"A-Actually…" Roxie began, "I don't think either of you are the culprit. I don't believe that the two of you would even think of doing something like this. I just don't think I could really be any help with investigating… But I am good at piecing facts together so…" Roxie trailed off unsure whether or not to continue. However, these words were all that Naho needed to cheer up herself. With a newfound energy she hopped up out of her seat.

"Yosh!" Naho exclaimed, "I can't keep sitting here worrying about everything. I need to take time and figure out who the true culprit or culprits are!" Having said that; she yelled a 'thank you' to Roxie and she sped off in search of Kukai and Seiko. Strangely Hikari didn't follow suit. The girl remained seated turning to face Haruka with a look of heavy suspicion on her face.

"Just who are you?" Hikari asked but not giving her time to answer before barraging her with questions, "Where did you come from? How did you get in here? Do you know the way out? Why would you come here? What is your purpose?" The platinum blonde cocked her head to the side cutely as if to question Hikari's questions. Hikari's glare unrelented which caused the platinum girl to cackle.

"Looks like you figured me out good girly." Haruka complimented, "As for whom I am, I am Haruka Shindouji, Super High School Level Orchestral Musician. As for where I came from, I've been in this school this whole time; watching you all, all the while I was sleeping. A way out? Don't joke, why would you think _I _would know the way out. Are you stupid? The same reason as you all; I was invited to study here. My purpose, is to change and find a place in the world where I can live in peace and free of corruption." She answered the last question with a somewhat sincere smile as her palms held her head as she leaned towards Hikari. Hikari's glare intensified; obviously not believing a word the other girl spoke. Sensing the hostility in the air, Roxie felt it was a good time to intervene.

"Um Guys," she began, "Let's not fight, we shouldn't waste our energy on fruitless arguments and brawls." Although unable to ignore the urge to just slap the disgusting smile off the blonde in front of her, Hikari just turned to ignore her. Haruka's smile widened greatly as if she knew something that Hikari didn't already know.

In the lecture hall where Hansuke and Ri stood guard; Kukai, Seiko and Naho began their investigations of the area. Kukai searched the desks to see if he could find any evidence of someone other than the two bodies had been here however to no avail. Naho looked around the room from the top of the stairs and noticed something gleaming in the light of the room. Calling her partners over and pointed to where she sees the thin object swaying above a desk. Seiko, with his nimble skills climbed on top of the desk to investigate what exactly it was. He found out the glistening object was actually an extremely long strand of piano wire. Attempting to pull it but unable to do so as it felt as if it was stuck to something. After giving up he explained to the other two what it was.

_**New Evidence: Strange Piano Wire**_

Seiko decided that it would be a good time to inspect the bodies up closer. He inspected the knives protruding from Rokon's body and found that each had some sort of indent, as if something was tightly wound on it.

_**New Evidence: Knife Indents**_

Naho pointed out that the podium had strangely been tipped over and asked Hansuke if it was like that when he was appointed to stand guard. Hansuke replied with a definite yes causing Naho to be somewhat suspicious as to why the podium would be left tipped over like that.

_**New Evidence: Fallen Podium**_

Naho noticed something strange about the palms of their hands… They were lacking something… she just couldn't realize what it was; same thing for the neck and the ankles. She continued pondering about it for the next couple of minutes and decided to add it to her notes just in case.

_**New Evidence: Victims' Palms, Ankles and Neck**_

_**New Evidence: Naho's Testimony**_

Just when she added a possible new piece of evidence for them to justify her and Hikari's innocence; Monokuma's face appeared on the monitor and spoke. "Times up! Everyone head to the elevator. It's time for the class trial!" Upon hearing this, Naho gulped in anxiety. Was that they had all gathered enough information to use against everyone? Everyone's nerves were agitated as they all slowly one by one entered the room where the elevator was.

"Hmph," fumed Xorukae, "I don't know why we're having this stupid class trial, we already know who did it, right; Hikari, Naho?" Xorukae faced the two with an extremely confident smirk. The two girls merely ignored the pastry chef and hopped on the elevator. Hikari seemed to have an air of indifference, similar to how she first was before they all got to know each other. The tension in the air did not let up. Each student filled the elevator along with their evidence one by one. As soon as they all boarded they elevator doors closed shut with a 'shlink' sound and the elevator slowly made its' way down to the court area. Sweat flowed in beads on Kukai's forehead as he imagined that Hikari and Naho were deemed the culprits. Shaking any trace of doubt from his mind he thought about coming through the doubt. He had faith in Naho, Seiko and especially Hikari. They were going to do this. They would win this trial no matter how long it takes. After a few minutes had passed the elevator came to a halt and the doors slid open with a 'sshhhh' sound like one that you would hear when a train's doors open.

"I welcome you to a new floor of the courtroom!" Greeted Monokuma on his own special podium, "I'm excited for what all goes down in this trial, so many things need to be answered and solved. Hikari and Naho, I'm severely disappointed in you two, I never would've guessed you two would be the culprits… Bwahahahaha! Irony!" the monochrome bear held it's stomach as he guffawed at the two girls. Ignoring him Hikari hurried to her spot in the circle of podiums. Soon enough the rest of the students stood in their spots prepared for the trials that would determine the true culprit.

* * *

**Court Is In Session!**

"Let's start off with a simple explanation for our new student!" Monokuma began, "_You guys'_votes determine the trial's outcome. Finger the true villain, and only the villain gets punished. But make the _wrong accusation_… and everyone else gets punished, leaving your deceiver to graduate, freeee and cleeeear! Also this time, there may be multiple culprits, so you may also be voting multiple times!"

"Hmph, there's no need," stated Xorukae, "We already know who committed these murders. It was none other than Naho and Hikari. They were missing the entire time while we waited for them to come join us at lunch."

"I also agree," cheerily supplied Haruka, "They have no alibi and the murder requires at least two people. Would you not ask the person you trust the most to assist you?"

"Y-You're wrong!" Naho shouted, "We didn't do it! And we have proof!"

"Hmph," Xorukae scoffed, "I doubt it. The two who encourage sticking together and not killing friends end up being murderers themselves. It's sickening."

"Shut up," Hikari finally spoke, "You'll see when this trial ends, I'll have solved the most important mysteries. If you want them solved and a possibly answer to getting out of here alive I suggest you all find the true culprits rather than insisting on fingering me and Naho. It's just a waste of time. How about someone explain what they think happened?"

**Nonstop Debate!**

**Hikari: **I understand that Zeke and Rokon were crucified…

**Minori: **…But how exactly did the culprits do it?

**Haruka: **Simple! First, the culprits got the two off-guard…

**Haruka: **…While they were surprised…

**Xorukae: **_Wham! Hit them hard, right in the back of their heads!_ Right; Naho, Hikari?

**Seiko: **That's wrong! Your logic is incorrect!

**Break!**

**Xorukae: **Eh? What about it is wrong? Naho and Hikari whammed both Zeke and Rokon on the back of their heads, causing them to faint. And while they were unconscious, the two crucified them and ultimately murdered them.

**Sumire: **I see now. It's the lack of a head wound…

**Xorukae: **Wait what? A lack of a head wound…?

**Hikari: **Nowhere in the **Monokuma file** does it state that the victims had some sort of blunt force trauma. Therefore, invalidating your accusation.

**Xorukae: Tch. **I guess you're right…

**Kukai: **Now that that has been clarified, shall we determine the murder weapon?

**Hikari: **That is one thing we should most certainly figure out…

**Nonstop Debate!**

**Sumire: **We've established that they were crucified…

**Maemi: **…And that they were crucified using stakes and knives…

**Minori: **…So according to this… the murder weapons should be…

**Hansuke: **The knives and stakes of course! They protruded from both of their necks, hands and ankles causing them to _bleed out!_

**Kukai: **Dude you're way off key; that's a sharp too high!

**Break!**

**Hansuke: **Huh? Really?

**Kukai: **Yep; Naho noticed something strange while were investigating the bodies.

**Naho: **I did?

**Kukai: **Yep, you wrote it down yourself, about the lack of something where both victims were stabbed.

**Naho: **Oh yeah! I never figured out what it was though…

**Sumire: **Let me see the pictures of the victims.

**Naho: **Oh um, sure.

**Sumire: **Let's see… What's missing what's missing…

**Haruka:** Oh I see it! I know exactly what's missing!

**Sumire: **…Blood right?

**Haruka: **Yep! But that's _**really strange**_ though. If their getting crucified and bleeding out from the wounds, where's all the blood?

**Hikari: **…They were crucified after their deaths…

**Kukai: **I see I see. That way, there'd only be blood on the knives and stakes and not all over the place…

**Roxie: **Then what about the slit wrists? What is the point of doing that unless that's how they died as well?

**Haruka: **You guys should've investigated more thoroughly.

**Kukai: **What do you mean?

**Haruka: **Weeeeelllll…. If you checked the back of each victim you would notice that there were two deep cut marks on both of their backs.

**Naho: **R-Really?! Th-Then maybe… the blood actually came from both of their backs! But wait, why one wing per person wasn't it one on just Boy C…?

**Xorukae: **Shouldn't you know that murderer?

**Hikari**: Stop it guys; we need to figure out more evidence. Does anyone have anything they'd like to present?

**Sumire: **I do. In fact I think you all will find it to be extremely useful.

**Minori: **Bring it out, what is it?

**Maemi: **It's this; two blood covered coats and a bloody knife.

**Naho:** What?! Where did you find those?

**Hikari: **Depending on where we may be able to determine the culprit or culprits.

**Sumire: **Funny you should mention that, I found it in your bottom drawer, Hikari.

**Hikari: **…

**Naho: **W-What?!

**Xorukae: **So Hikari and Naho really were the culprits!

**Sumire: **Hold on a second; let's hear it come from their mouths directly…

**Nonstop Debate!**

**Sumire: **Tell us exactly where you two were.

**Hikari: **After the meeting in the gymnasium…

**Hikari: **…I went with Naho to her room…

**Naho: **We slept until around 9:00 and I went to get us a couple of drinks…

**Hikari: **When Naho came back, I realized that I had lost the key to my room…

**Naho: **Hikari started to freak out…

**Naho: **Then I told her to calm down and to drink the tea…

**Hikari: **Afterwards _we fell asleep_, I think…

**Naho: **…And found ourselves in a _dark room_ we'd never been in before…

**Kukai: **That was the infirmary right…?

**Seiko: **I think so…

**Hikari: **Afterwards… we met up with you guys…

**Naho: **…and all this happened…

**Sumire: **(Something's not adding up here… What is it…? Something _she_ said sounds like it fits but why does it sound that way…?) Could you repeat that please?

**Naho: **Ah yes.

**Hikari: **After the meeting in the gymnasium…

**Hikari: **…I went with Naho to her room…

**Naho: **We slept until around 9:00 and I went to get us a couple of drinks…

**Hikari: **When Naho came back, I realized that I had lost the key to my room…

**Naho: **Hikari started to freak out…

**Naho: **Then I told her to calm down and to drink the tea…

**Hikari: **Afterwards we fell asleep, I think…

**Naho: **…And found ourselves in a _dark room_ we'd never been in before…

**Sumire: **I see the fault now; that final claim is invalid.

**Naho: **Huh?

**Sumire: **You said a dark room that the neither of you had been in before correct?

**Naho: **Right.

**Kukai: **Wait; when we went into the infirmary the lights were on. So wait, someone turned the lights off?

**Sumire: **That… or… She was blindfolded.

**Naho: **H-How did you know?!

**Kukai: **Seriously!?

**Sumire: **I found this piece of cloth in the infirmary. It has remnants of blood on it, Naho, not to sound weird but may I check your head?

**Naho: **Um… Sure, I guess…

**Sumire: **Hmmm… It's just as I thought… The two of you didn't just fall asleep, I believe that Hikari was drugged by the tea and the Naho was hit by some sort of blunt object which knocked you unconscious. I found a spilled cup of tea that smelled like chamomile and there were droplets of blood on the carpet.

**Haruka: **Hmm… That does explain the blood on her head and the floor; but what about Hikari?

**Hikari: **What do you mean?

**Haruka: **What I'm saying is, is that you may have been 'drugged' but you could've easily gotten that rope and hung yourself. And you are an actress; you could've been faking it.

**Hikari:** Hmph! I doubt I could do something like that.

**Ri: **N-Not to be rude, but what makes you so confident about that?

**Hikari: **Because; _**that**_was nowhere near to be found.

**Xorukae: **Don't piss us off, what do you mean by_**that**_**.**

**Epiphany Anagram**

**Stature… Stepping… Hikari's Height… Ceiling…**

**Support!**

_**I see I see… That's the answer**_

**Break!**

**Sumire: **I see now! There's no type of support!

**Hikari: **Bingo~! In order for someone of my height to hang myself, I would need some sort of a stool or stand to reach the ceiling and hang myself, then kick the stand somewhere else. However, nothing rolled anywhere, nothing was out of place right?

**Minori: **Yes; that's true.

**Hikari: **Then I couldn't possibly do all of that then!

**Ri: **Sh-She's right! Th-They don't fit the profile. It would need to be someone who could either do it without some sort of stepping stool, or something to step on and put it away, furthermore, they would need to be able to pin the other two guys.

**Hikari: **Right. If we just figure that out then we'll find out the true killer

**Nonstop Debate!**

**Sumire: **So Hikari and Naho don't fit the profile…

**Hikari: **…It would need to be someone around Zeke's height…

**Maemi: **I'm 182 cm…

**Hansuke: **I'm about 178 cm…

**Xorukae: **I'm 154 cm...

**Damien: **I'm around 190 cm.

**Minori: **It's decided! Damien's the culprit he's the tallest!

**Damien: **It would appear that way… So I suppose I'm the main suspect for now…?

**Hikari: **Still, there's _two suspects_ so the other one must be Maemi!

**Kukai: **Sorry babe, you're off tune!

**Hikari: **Is that really necessary? Just say that I'm wrong in a more sophisticated way, god.

**Kukai: **Sorry, but as I was saying, you're wrong because, this murder can be pulled off by any one person.

**Haruka: **Really? What makes you say that?

**Kukai: **According to Naho; there were indents on the knives indicating something was wrapped tightly around them. Also; Seiko found a long strand of piano wire.

**Hikari: **Piano wire?

**Kukai: **Yes. I don't know exactly how the crime was carried out or the culprit but it could actually be done by anyone except Hikari and Naho. Due to the fact they were unconscious at the time that the murders were committed and when the trick was made. I'm not sure what kind or how, but I'm certain some kind of trick was done.

**Maemi: **How about we look at it like this then. Instead of two culprits there is one, and he or she made some sort of pulley system. What would happen is, when someone opens the door to the lecture hall a string of piano wire that was wrapped tightly around the door knob unwinds and causes the knives to fly, crucifying Rokon immediately. The reason for the black mark on his neck and wrists are from a rope to hold him together which gets pulled up when he's crucified in the scaffolds.

**Hikari: **Although very easily to mess up, I can't say it's impossible. Actually there is _one _person who could do it…

**Kukai: **W-What?

**Ri: **Th-There's actually someone here who could do something so elaborate.

**Hikari: **Yes there is; and she's the 'new' student we got today. Yes, Haruka Shindouji!

**Haruka: **…!

**Maemi: **I highly doubt it. Sure as the Super High School Level Orchestral Musician, she could have readily access to piano wire.

**Hikari: **Simple; she's not who she says she is.

**Sumire: **W-What?!

**Hikari: **I didn't notice it at first either, but after a little conversation I noticed something about her… The way she smirks speaks, reacts, they're all the same as Shinozaki Shiro.

**Xorukae: Shinozaki… Who?**

**Hikari: Shinozaki Shiro, a student who was part of an underground terrorist organization.**

**Roxie: …!**

**Hikari: She was known as the third in command in the group giving her the title of Super High School Level Terrorist. She went missing for several years after the bombing of New Zealand in the summer of 2013 and was pronounced dead. But from what I can tell; she's part of another organization. I don't entirely know the name of it at the moment but I'm sure it has something to do with the incident 4 years ago.**

**Sumire: You mean… **_**That **_**incident.**

**Minori: The Destruction of Mankind's Generation. Right?**

**Kukai: …**

**Xorukae: I remember that; they had taken hostage the kids of leaders across the world; politician kids, scientists, doctors, detectives and several other kids with parents of various jobs. Eventually they were all found but they were found dead on an island far off the coast of Africa. The only things that had remained were their bones. If memory serves, only two kids survived, their names were Sh-Shinozaki Shiro! I don't remember the other kid's name but I'm positive it was her.**

**Haruka: …Eheh…. Eheheheheehee… I'm absolutely sorry, but I honestly have no clue what you all are talking about. My name is Haruka Shindouji, Super High School Level Orchestral Musician. It even says so on my student I.D.**

**Hikari: The only person capable of a murder like this is Shinozaki Shiro, are you saying that one of us is her? If memory serves, pulling up a person by rope will cause rope chaffing. May I see your hands.**

**Haruka: **…So what if my hands are a little chaffed? I play fucking cellos and violins for the love of god!

**Hikari: **Before I continue; Sumire may I see that knife, something about it bothers me.

**Sumire: **Sure, but be careful not to stain your hands.

**Hikari: **No worries; there's no way my hands will get stained. The bloods already dried.

**Sumire: **Wh-What? That's impossible, Rokon died only about 50 minutes ago now…

**Hikari: **Exactly; this weapon wasn't used at all in this case, it was actually used the night before, right Shinozaki Shiro?

**Haruka: **Rnnnnggggnnnnn! I-I'm not… Shinozaki Shiro… I am Haruka Shindouji! THERE'S NO WAY I CAN BE SHINOZAKI SHIRO NOR CAN I BE THE CULPRIT!

**Sumire: **You can, and you are. If you don't mind Hikari I'll take the stage from here.

**Hikari: **Go for it!

**Climax Logic!**

_Here is what happened. Haruka who had just joined our ranks, terrified and completely scared from this new reality got the idea to commit a murder using the story that Monokuma read to escape. With a plan in her mind Haruka prepared exactly what to do. Haruka planned to mimic the occurences in the story. First she knocked Zeke unconscious and hung him by using the podium and instantly snapped his neck from the force. Afterwards she pulled an unconscious Rokon whom she drugged using chamomile tea and hung him in a similar fashion. She administered a pulley system that would cause a knife to fly and puncture Rokon's neck and in doing so causing the wire holding the other knives to launch into his hands and ankles. By doing so the and due to the force of the launch Rokon's rope bindings which held him up are cut and hidden behind the podium. The blood wings on the walls were made using her own blood and she covered their wrists and spots on the floor. By planting fake evidence in Hikari's room she shifted suspicion to Naho and Hikari, the only two who would actually be in the girl's room._

_ However, it would be suspicious if these murders occurred while their presence was known, she drugged Hikari and knocked Naho unconscious and placed them in the infirmary. Naho had a gash from the blow and her head pooled into a puddle of blood. Hikari, due to being out cold did not wake up into she was forced to by Naho. Thus explaining the plan, and how the culprit used Hikari and Naho to make everyone believe that they were Girls A and B._

**Sumire: **Isn't that right Haruka-san? No, I should say; Shinozaki-san.

**Haruka: **YOU HAVE NO PROOF IT WAS ME! AND MY NAME IS HARUKA SHINDOUJI! HA-RU-KA, SHIN-DOU-JI!

**Machine Gun Talk Battle**

_I Never Went in her Room!_

_I am not a terrorist!_

_You have no proof!_

_**Hikari's Clean Room**_

_I'm not the killer!_

_I'm just a musician!_

_Don't suspect me!_

_**Haruka's Finger Tips**_

_**Fire The Killshot!**_

_If You Have Some Definitive Proof That I'm The Killer Then Show Me!_

**Sumire: Self-Inflicted Knife Wounds!**

**Break!**

**Sumire: **If you're truly not the culprit, then you wouldn't mind rolling the sleeves of your uniform up then now would you? The way one would cut themselves would cause a lot of blood to squirt out which explains the bloody coats you had.

**Haruka: **W-What?

**Sumire: **Roll up your uniform sleeves. If you have nothing to hide then there's no reason you can't show them.

**Haruka: **…

**Xorukae: **I knew she was trouble the moment she came in…

**Naho: **…She truly did it… Then; earlier… She was intentionally trying to place the blame on us?

**Roxie: **…

**Ri: **I believe so…

**Monokuma: **Enough with the awkwardness I'm getting; It's ballet time! Submit your votes, but be warned if you don't vote you will be severely punished!

**Clink Clink…. Sounded a slot machine on each wheel, was each of the students' faces. The pictures changed moving extremely fast before slowing down and landing on the picture of Haruka Shindouji one by one. Once it finished the slot machine poured out coins with Monokuma's face on them.**

* * *

"Bwahahahaha!" Guffawed Monokuma, "You guys were all absolutely correct! Haruka Shindouji, A.K.A. Shinozaki Shiro, is the murderer!" At this, the students other than Hikari and Sumire gasped at the statement from Monokuma. So this new student really was a terrorist…

"Nnngnnnn…" shocked, Haruka gripped her short white hair in frustration, "H-H-How can this be!? You- You lied! You said it was a foolproof way! Y-You tricked me!"

"Tricked you?" Questioned Monokuma by cocking his head cutely, "What do you mean? _You _on your own accord decided to disrupt the peace of my academy and thus, you shall take the proper retribution!" Seemingly distraut from Monokuma's true words, Haruka spun around multiple times before collapsing.

"I-Is she alrgiht?" Questioned Ri, "I-I think there's something seriously wrong with her…" Just a short moment after she finished that sentence Haruka hopped up from her spot on the floor, except she looked completely different. Rather than her short white-blonde hair it was blue which extended to the middle of her back in curls. She had two bangs going to the sides of her face and her forehead shown to everyone.

"Hello~! It's oh so very nice to meet you" Spoke 'Haruka' in English with a strange accent, "My name is Shinozaki Shiro. Super High School Level Terrorist!"

_**Shinozaki Shiro: Super High School Level Terrorist**_

After introducing herself, she walked over to Hikari with a strange smile on her face and shook the girl's hand forcefully. "Congratulations on figuring out who I was, I thought I'd get out of here but I guess not. Ehehehe! I'm honestly amazed. Hey, y'know you look like someone really familiar. What's your name?" Hikari stared at the overly friendly girl of a terrorist. If you just met her you'd never think she was a terrorist.

"My name is Hikari, Kirisaki Hikari." She felt uncomfortable telling the terrorist her name because as soon as she did, the girl started to go into deep thought. Eventually the girl's face returned to normal and she leaned over to Hikari's ear.

"On the third floor, take this key, go to the room with the silver door and grab the flash drive on the counter," Shiro whispered, "Inside is the boot up for the laptop that you guys found, if you use that, you'll find something extremely useful on that old thing." As soon as she finished, she passed a key in an odd shape. Hikari nodded as she understood what she was asking of her. "Hopefully, a very old friend of some others who went through a situation just like this will be able to reach you. This is the beacon of hope for you guys."

"…I have something to ask you," Hikari began, "Why did you kill those two, rather, why did Haruka kill them? Why would she want to go back into the world of society."

"Oh, you see what happened was, Haruka had woken up in a room completely unaware of what was going on. She had completely no knowledge of who she truly was, in other words, she was just a computer generated personality imported into my body. The plan was to have her investigate and keep an eye on everyone but she must've committed murder to escape on her own accord. It's a shame really…"

"So what you're saying is," Naho intervened, "The person who committed murder was this other person and not you? That's horrible! I don't understand why that would happen!" Shiro just laughed a bitter laugh.

"It's despair honey," she answered the unasked question, "It's the explanation for everything that goes around us that goes wrong, allowing us to suffer in misery. Also, Kirisaki-san," Shiro leaned in to her ear again, "_Be weary of the true 17__th__ and 18__th__ students, one of them is named Hiroaki, and I believe he is the true 17__th__ student. Who of which is bestowed the elite title of Super High School Level Despair."_

"Enough with the chit-chat!" roared a furious Monokuma, "We should've begun the execution long ago! Now, let's begin the execution!" With this, Monokuma pressed a red button with a gaffle.

_**Gameover**_

_**Shinozaki Shiro has been declared guilty**_

_**Commencing execution**_

_On a screen showed a smiling Shinozaki Shiro standing on a road that looked like the measures of sheet music. Behind her was a pile of music notes. Monokuma sat, dressed in a black tuxedo, at a piano cracking his knuckles preparing to play._

_**Beethoven's Piano Bomb-ata**_

_Monokuma began playing Beethovens 32__nd__ Piano Sonata. As soon as he did the stack of music notes behind Shiro exploded. She began running with an energetic smile on her face. She trailed down the measures as notes on the underside of them exploded in time with Monokuma's playing. Shiro continued running, her smile never letting up as the bombs timing slowly grew closer and closer with every step she took. Soon enough she reached a wall that said 'Enter' and jumped through just as the last of the bombs exploded. However, where she ended up was not much better. Shiro stood on a stage surrounded with a bunch of Monokumas dressed in long skirted dresses doing kicks as they held up their skirts. Shiro looked around confused and when she looked up, she turned back to face the camera and smiled widelyand made a butterfly with her hands. The Monokumas continued dancing around her until the music ended, once it ended they all linked hands in a circle around Shiro as the sound of something falling grew louder and louder. Eventually, several pianos landed all around them and finally a large grand piano stopped just above Shiro's head. Confused Shiro looked up and let out a gasp. The second the air left her mouth the grand piano exploded, causing Shiro's burned head to fly into the camera and roll onto the floor. It rained blood as her insides flew everywhere decorating the stage in her blood and innards. Monokuma jumped from where the stage lights were in a tuxedo. He gave a bow as a round of applause came from the crowd._

Stomachs gurgling in disgust from the scene that just played out before them, our 10 students couldn't help but look away in discomfort excluding Hikari, deep in thought. _Just what did she mean by the true 17__th__ student and who is this 18__th__ student? What are they, and what do they have to do with this school? Just what is going on and what is this Super High School Level Despair? _These questions bumped around in her head for quite a while. By the time she realized what was going on around her, Monokuma had left and the only ones still present in the court room were herself, Naho, Seiko, Xorukae, Minori and Kukai. The others must've walked away in a hurry.

"Hey, Hikari-chan," Naho called, "Are you alright? You've been gripping your hand tightly for a while now…" Hikari totally zoned out did notice the extraneous pressure she was putting on the key she held in her right hand.

"Ah, no," Hikari reassured her, "I was just thinking really hard about something. It's nothing to worry about okay?" Hikari smiled her usual smile. Naho, although doubtful, breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of her friend acting close to how she normally does. Feeling a great weight lifted off of her, Naho walked away into the elevator, leaving to go rest in her room.

"Alright, what's up?" asked an irritated Xorukae, "And don't try to play us with what you did with Naho just now. We know you're doing more than thinking. What's in your hand?" The others who remained in the room stared at Hikari expecting; no, demanding an answer from the girl. Sighing, realizing that she most certainly couldn't keep this a secret decided to tell them.

"I'll tell you guys," she motioned them to lean closer, "We'll meet in the bath room at 12:00 A.M. tonight, don't be late, this is something extremely useful." The others nodded in understanding, realizing that it was obviously something that couldn't be said in a place where cameras were. As they left one by one, only Kukai remained. Hikari, gave him an irritated look and proceeded to pass him to board the elevator. Unfortunately, the teen grabbed her wrist preventing her from leaving.

"Are you sure you're alright?" the brunette softly asked, "I'm sure you're not. I'm just making sure you're not still bothered about _that_." Angry, Hikari immediately removed her hand from the grip he had on her wrist.

"No," she responded coldly, "I don't know why, or what gave you the indication that I would think of something that had happened so long ago. It's in the past now, so drop it." With long strides, the noirette boarded the elevator and went up to the 1st floor, leaving the brunette alone in the courtroom.

"I have…" He whispered to himself, "But what about you… Have you truly forgotten or are you secretly in pain?"

* * *

**Several Hours Later**

"Master," stated a dark faceless shadow, "I have some news regarding what is going on with the other students. It seems that something has come up, I do not know what yet, but I will be finding out very soon."

"Upupupupu," Chuckled Monokuma, "They think they can one-up me? As far as they know I'm one step behind but I'm truly 3 steps ahead. Watch when they find all that they've done has all been in vain! Bwahahaha! And please, do go find out about what is going on with them."

"As you wish sir," With that, the shadow immediately left the unknown space to return to the other space where the students were. They waited in their room, for time to take action.

* * *

**I disapoint myself so much. I freaking confused myself with the trial, and I'm the one who wrote it. I need to stop being so despair right now. And OMFG another surprise twist! Who would've guessed that she was not only an AI but a fake AI created to take the place of another to disrupt school life! And for those of you guys who didn't get the incentive last chappie I shall explain it, it is very easy to explain.**

**Say; you wake up in a strange place, you know absolutely no one, you have fake memories of a place you've never been to, a family you never truly seen and all you want to do is get out of this strange place and get to your 'family', how would you react? Monokuma purposefully planted the fake persona into Shirozaki Shiro's body in order to have someone who would use the incentive. The incentive itself is the plan of murder. Rather than it being a reason for murder it allows a person to use it to not only commit the murder, but by placing the blame on someone else if done properly. So; when Monokuma said there was a possiblity of two culprits he was hiding the fact that there truly was only one culprit to prevent the person's plan from coming to light, which wouldn't be fair right? And Monokuma is always fair.(Naegi: You've Got That Wrong!) ''. _.) Oookay... Yeah that pretty much sums up the incentive and the reason for murder. I figured to do something pretty simple, and I was too tired to come up with one that was like; "Kidnapped Family" or something despairing like that.**

**But back to my disappoint. I truly, honest to goodnessly wanted to bring you guys this chapter before the weekend started, but insomnia + practice + school + Marching Band at freaking 7 in the morning = disaster so yeah ; 3; I'm terribly sorry for the poor quality too. I didn't exactly plan most of this (by most of this I mean the investigations LOL) and it just went as I thought it along the way. I hope you guys found this as enjoyable as the rest and DARN IT! I wrote another extra long Authors Note. ORZ! D:**


	14. Chapter 14: SHSL Despairs and Pictures!

**Hey guys! Sorry for updating so late nowadays! ; 3; I got a new phone and couldn't help but mess with it all night and I was doing some RPing so yeah. Fun times :P So today, we just have a little chappie where we find out a little bit more about Shinozaki-san, the 17th student and... We have a special return of my personal favorite character from the original DR because I freaking love them! Uhm... What else, oh yeah! I'll be posting the pictures either Sunday or Monday depending on when I finish them all so look forward to that! Also here's the info of Shinozaki Shiro/Haruka Shindouji like I promised**

**Shinozaki Shiro(Haruka Shindouji) Age: 18**

**Super High School Level Terrorist (Orchestral Musician)/ Super High School Level Despair**

**When she was a little girl, Shiro's family would always have talks about types of warfare, guns, bombs and other sorts of military combat weapons and strategies. Shiro would listen to the conversations taking in everything that the adults would speak of. Every so often someone would scold her and tell her these types of talks weren't for children. When she turned 6 and traveled to Italy with her family, her entire household including; her parents and her older brother, were killed in a car accident while she was miraculously saved by a wandering stranger. Well; he wasn't just some wandering stranger, he was actually a trained terrorist who was setting up explosives in several places of Genoa, Italy. After finding the girl; he decided to train the girl to become a terrorist just like them due to the fact that she always seemed so interested in his weapons and the battle strategies he'd do with the others in the organization he worked under. Shiro followed in his footsteps by not only joining his organization but taking complete control over it and spreading true terror throughout the world. Although most would think she is some sort of stoic uncarring assailant she's actually a fun person to be around if you get over the fact that she's a terrorist. She enjoys being the ice breaker when the air gets tense and has a pretty easy going personality. She's never strict and loves to enjoy herself wherever she is. She takes anything she gets with a smile and not a complaint to be heard.**

**And that's it for Shinozaki. ; 3; And yes I agree; killing Shinozaki like that was horrible, but in my defense, isn't that something that Monokuma would do? After all he did it Minami D: Poor AI girl.**

**Review Replies~!**

**Leona7002: I'm glad you saw it that way; the days before I actually sat down and wrote it, I was just thinking about "Double Murder Double Murder" but I also didn't want to make it seem too obvious that it was just one person that did it. As for changing the way for their "You've got that wrong!" sounds you can thank Kitsune for that, gave me the idea from an idea they saw in a vid(Chain Ideas love them) I was a little perturbed writing it and then I had to come up with a name for it so I decided to do something that had to do with both personalities. Bombs and Beethoven. Hrmmmm... Those are some good guesses; I could totes see Damien being the mole and then Xorukae? I never would guess that in a million years. o n o That's what makes him being a mole a better choice~! (Hikari and Naho: SeiKai... SeiKai... SeiKai...! SEIKAI!) Um... sorry about that. but yeah; c: Maybe a little doujin writing by the two sometime in the next two updates.**

**Crimson Spider Lily: Touche. However! I shall draw him with a sammich in his mouth leaning towards you making it seem like he's about to feed you but alas since it's a picture and not Hatsune Miku who can perform live, you shall never taste the sammich. I'M SO PROUD! *Throws cakes and cookies in the air* Free junk food for all at the celebrations! You're getting warmer~! Just keep swimming and swimming till you reach the underwater volcano of correct answers! :D And that's true; unless the 18th student does some Enoshima and Junko stuff (Everyone: Le gasp!) I'll never tell c: And it's okay; I'd cheat on you too with Hikari so we're even. (Hikari and Seiko: Yay I'm loved) And you, shall, find out! After the break.**

**Reven228: Omfg a complex riddle _ I dunno I dunno Uhmm... When they commit suicide? DX I dunno! *sobs in a corner* But anyways, I'm glad you liked the chapter and I shall. I shall keep going and I shall continue to shine like gold, no not like, But I Shall be gold! (Everyone: Applause)**

**Mr. Monobear and Ibuki Mioda: "Now what do you see when you look at Shinozaki, tell me please, what do you see?" "A supes psychotic terrorist?" "Hah! Maybe to you but not to me. I see spaghetti flying everywhere." "What how?" "Running away desperately~" ; 3; Okay I'm sorry but I just HAD to. Corpse Party is like my life. (Second to DR of course... And Cardcaptors... Wait that's not a game. LOL) And Hansuke-kun, I'm on it!**

**KitsuneSainoji: Um so like... 4/5 living guys have A's in their names... So... Yeah LOL and to answer you question; which shall be hint Number 2, Yes, yes he does. Wham and Babe are always the funniest words imo. c: OMFG OC LOVE CHILD! OC LOVE CHILD! (Hikari: EEEEEEEEE! Wait what? No. NO NO! *rages for unknown reason*) " . _.) Um yeah. No idea what went wrong with her. Ships Ships Ships we love them ships! And its not bad. c: (Reminds me of pokemon LOL)**

**Hikari: Maybe I'll make some SeiKai Fanfiction.**

**Kukai: Slow down there babe, ain't nothing gonna get me to do that.**

**Naho: Pencil and Paper disagree.**

**Seiko: o no Please don't. Please Please PLEASE!**

**Maemi and Sumire: Please Rate and Review or SeiKai fanfiction and doujins will not be produced.**

**I Don't own the Characters except Kukai, Shinozaki and Hikari and any other ones I'm too lazy to mention because not enough is known about them Thanks and I hope you enjoy~!**

**Damien: Would you all like some cakes and tea to go with your storytime reading?**

* * *

**Chapter**_** 14: SHSL Despairs Revealed**_

Hikari requested a group meeting with the four who questioned her about what was told to her by the deceased Shinozaki Shiro. Unexpectedly, everyone who was not present at the time crashed in. Too tired to be annoyed or surprised Hikari just sighed and stood up from the bench she was at.

"So, care to explain in detail about what happened down in the basement?" questioned Xorukae, eyes narrowed at the girl, "If it's something helpful or useful, you better spill it." Hikari was truly contemplating on bullshitting them all but seeing that Naho was there she couldn't do it. Sighing Hikari sat back down, right leg crossed over her left.

"Shinozaki Shiro…" Hikari began, "…Before she… was executed told me that there are two other students here."

"T-Two more?" questioned Ri, "I-I thought that Haru- I mean Shiro was the 17th student? I'm really confused…"

"Shinozaki Shiro wasn't the 17th student, she was just placed here with us to be killed off," Sumire interjected, "That's what you believe right; Kirisaki-san?" Hikari nodded in Sumire's direction; she knew this girl was a force to truly be reckoned with.

"According to Shinozaki, the 17th student appears to be someone with the surname Hiroaki…" Hikari explained, "I've never heard anyone with that name, how about any of you?" Everyone shook their heads, never hearing about such a name before.

"Actually," Spoke up Ri, "I've heard of that name before." At this Hikari perked up and hopped from her seat in excitement at the newfound lead. She questioned the girl the four why's and how she knew of this name making the poor pierrot slightly uncomfortable, "Y-You see, since I work in a traveling circus we often catch wind of incidents that happen in the town we're performing at. And so there's a company that I'm sure everyone has heard of called NEET right?" Everyone shook their heads. NEET was an infamous business that had skyrocketed within the first year of its entrance to the world of course they'd know about the corporation, but no one knew who the president of this corporation was. "Well, apparently, the corporation's president's name is Aizawa Mishima. He had a son named Aizawa Hiroaki who went missing some time ago. Apparently befor he went missing he and his mother were kidnapped. His mother died and Hiroaki returned to his father but disappeared shortly afterwards. That's all the details I know." Ri finished with an intake of breath after speaking for so long. Hikari's eyes shined in glee as she hugged the mask covered girl.

"You. Are. Awesome!" she exclaimed, "When we get out of here, I'm so taking you shopping!" Ri shifted uncomfortable but glad that she was able to make someone this happy, well excited rather but it was all without her having to do something stupid and harmful. Maybe… these people could really help her come out her shell.

"Now, we just need to find information on this incident…" Naho stated, "Maybe we can use a computer to go on the internet and look it up?"

"I'm afraid that's impossible," cutting the idea immediately was Damien, "We had searched the art room which had a couple of computers, I believe for designing, and Ri tried to use it but a Monokuma face appeared shaking it's head and the computer cut off. I believe he is monitoring the internet connection cables, so even if we had a working computer I believe we would not be able to connect." Naho let out a small 'Oh' at the fact that her idea failed.

"OH!" exclaimed a slightly sleepy Hansuke, "I just remembered! I'll be right back!" With that Hansuke sped off to the dorms. The others just stared in annoyance.

"Who just realizes they forget something, and run to get it back without telling people what it is?" deadpanned Xorukae, "Idiots these days I swear…"

"Calm down," interjected Maemi, "It could be really important, too important to explain so he got it in a hurry." Xorukae just 'hmphed' at the taller girl and crossed his arms. Within a few seconds Hansuke came back, panting like he just ran a marathon. In his hands was a rectangular shaped object.

"Is that…?" questioned Roxie, "A laptop? Where did you find that? Does it work?" Roxie was very interested in the laptop. Heck, everyone was, it could hold a lead to a way to get out of this place.

"I-It-" still wheezing from his run, Hansuke tried to answer the girl's questions, "I-It doesn't turn on. I have the power cord here too. I tried charging it but it still wouldn't work… I think it might be broken."

"No," stated Sumire, "It's on; the screen just isn't working… Here let me see it." Taking the laptop without any room for argument Sumire sat down on the bench next to Hikari. She pulled out a mini screwdriver and a pair of tweezers obviously dead set on fixing the laptop. Everyone stared in silence as the animator worked her magic on the small portable device. After several minutes of tinkering which felt like hours, the screen finally lit up. Sumire wiped her brow of sweat after a job well done. However, what was unexpected was that the laptop was locked with a password.

"Damn it!" Xorukae seethed angrily while kicking a bucket, "The one lead we have ends up being blocked by a wall. Just fucking great!" Sumire sighed at the boy's issues, and closed the case of the latop.

"I suppose this is it then?" Sumire stated while getting up, "That's all you need to say right Kirisaki-san? It's already two hours passed nighttime." Hikari nodded and everyone took this as a sign to leave. Hikari stopped Xorukae, pulling him back into the bath room without the others knowing.

"Listen, I need your help right now." Hikari told him, "I won't take no for an answer, this is very important." Xorukae stared at the girl who dared to force a job on him, one that he didn't want much less.

"Why should I bother with doing what you say?" he questioned as he rolled his eyes annoyed. The girl sucked her teeth at the rude question and kneed him where the sun don't shine.

"If you don't then we'll be stuck in this place forever," Hikari nonchalantly replied, "Oh and I can knee you in your crotch any time." She added the last statement with a small smirk as the taller teen was keeling over from the pain. "So, will you do as I say?"

"F-F-Fine…" Xorukae breathed out, "Wh-What do you need me… To do…?" Hikari kneeled down and whisper exactly what he was to do. They prepared to trek to the third floor, which remained uninvestigated.

_Why did I bother to agree to this? _Xorukae pondered, _It's just gonna get me into deeper shit than I already am. That crazy psychotic actress, just what is she up to? _Xorukae stopped at a simple green door. He tested the door's lock by turning the door knob slightly. Unfortunately, it was locked. "What the hell?!" Xorukae was pissed. First he gets kneed in the crotch by some actress, then she tells him to go to a certain door saying something is hidden there and he finds it's locked. What a waste. "Fine then; I'll force it open." Xorukae took a couple steps back and breathed in. He started counting to three before he charged the door. The second he was about to move, Monokuma popped up out of nowhere in his pajamas.

"Hold up there!" Roared the short bear, "You better slow down there! Are you trying to bust down the door?!" Monokuma was enraged, if he was a dragon he'd be spitting fire right now.

"Yes, yes I was." Xorukae replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Is that a problem Mr. Plushy?" Xorukae turned slightly and crossed his arms, smirking at the bear like an ass.

"Yes! There is a problem!" Monokuma fumed, a vein popping out of his head, "You can't be going around busting doors down at 1:00 A.M. it's too damn late! Why aren't you asleep?!"

"Well for your information, I happened to be investigating," Xorukae replied shooing the bear away, "Now go away, you're hindering me."

"What are you doing?" questioned a voice before the dispute could carry on any further. It was Hikari, she stood in front of the two with a stoic expression plastered on her face.

"You too!?" Monokuma was now pissed, before it was just angry, but now it was like they pissed in his bowl of Wheaties, "GO TO BED; THE TWO OF YOU, NOW!"

"Yes, I understand," replied Hikari as she grabbed Xorukae's arm, "Come on Kae, can't make him angrier than he already is."

"H-Huh?" let out a confused Xorukae, "W-wait what about the-" before he could continued Hikari turned and glared at him, showing she meant business. At that the boy shut up and the two left the bear in the hallway still muttering about how teenagers are so damn obnoxious these days. The two re-entered the bath house, where the laptop resided. "Okay, what the hall was all that shit for? I know you did not just send me all the way to that room just to get yelled at. You probably would, but where were you?!" Hikari turned and winked at him as she held up a flash drive in her right hand.

"This, is what I was missing for," She replied, "I believe we'll be able to get passed the password with this. It was in a locked room on the far side of the third floor." Xorukae just stared at her, still not understanding why she needed him and how she even got into the room. "Before you ask, I got the key from Shinozaki and I needed you so Monokuma wouldn't know about me having the key. It apparently unlocks every room in the academy, It's probably only given to the administrators of the school. Anyways lets fire this thing up." Upon saying that, Hikari turned the laptop back on and plugged in the flash drive. Xorukae sat next to her doubting this would actually work. Once it finished booting up the password for the user was automatically imputed for them. Once they logged in, they found several icons. One that caught their attention called 'AE' they looked at each other what program could possibly be called AE?

"Click on it," Xorukae stated, "It'll have something useful I bet." Hikari nodded in confirmation and double clicked the icon. After a few seconds a green window opened up. Inside the window it said, 'Loading, please wait a few minutes.' After a seconds because programs don't really take a few minutes to load, a face appeared on the screen, scaring the crap out of the two. Hikari nearly jumped off the bench and the laptop almost crashed onto the ground if it wasn't for her quick reflexes. Xorukae fell back off the backend of the bench.

"Hello!" greeted a feminine voice from the laptop, "It's nice to meet you! Who are you all and how do you do?" The two looked at the face with surprise and interest. It appeared to be some sort of artificial intelligence. Shaking off her surprise, Hikari typed a response to the AI;

_"Nice to meet you as well; my name is Hikari Kirisaki, and the boy next to me is named Xorukae Asenshi, we're students at this school called Eden Academy for the Gifted." Hikari finished her reply smoothly without errors and quickly sent the message._

"Oh," the AI stated with a depressed look on its face, "So you're students at Eden Academy… Are you all by any chance… Locked in there? Oh and my name is Alter Ego." The two looked at each other before Hikari typed her next response. _"Yes, how did you know?" _Hikari sent with ease once again.

"Some time ago, another happening similar to this occurred," Alter Ego's face looked toward them with a serious face, "My master, Chihiro Fujisaki, was killed during the incident by a fellow student." Alter Ego's face looked down, eyes closed as tears flowed down his face. Hikari typed rapidly another statement but followed with a question; _"I'm so sorry for what happened to your creator. Do you think you could tell us what happened in this other event?"_

"Ah yes, I'm sorry I shouldn't be getting so sad at a time like this!" Alter Ego's face changed quickly to a smile as these words left the speakers, "It was called the Kibougamine incident. Several years ago a group of 17 students who were enrolled in a school called Kibougamine also called Hope's Peak. Among those 17 were students with extremely advanced talents like you all I presume. These students were trapped inside the school while the outside world had turned into turmoil. Famous monuments were being destroyed and huge takeovers of countries were happening all the while the students were inside here. The person who caused all of this was also in the group of students, her name was Enoshima Junko. A couple years before that occurred, there was the Most Despair-Inducing Incident. While it is believed that the incident has died down it truly has not so long as the Super High School Level Despair is still active. I believe you all are the newest round of people to either rise against the Super High School Level Despair or join their side. Of course, during the Kibougamine incident, 6 students survived and are currently in an organization called Future Foundation. That is as much as I know from the outside internet source I've received information from. Unfortunately, the source was cut off by the headmaster I believe… I'm sorry, it appears that I was a ray of hope for you and our friends and it seems I've only made the situation worse." Alter Ego's face looked down casted looking as if he was about to cry. Hikari panicking quickly typed;

"_No! You've helped a ton! It's a lot better than knowing that we're in some sort of strange place without any idea of why were we selected to come here. Sure we don't have a way out, but as long as we all work together, I'm sure we'll be perfectly fine and find a way out successfully!" _Her words seemed to be effective, once the AI heard them, he turned and smiled brightly. Hikari breathed a sigh of relief before she resumed typing;

"_Also, do you think you can examine the files on the flash drive I have plugged in? I have reason to belief they will be able to help us." _Alter Ego cocked his head to the side as if pondering for a moment before responding.

"Sure! I briefly scanned through the drive but there only seemed to be one file on there. Would you like me to pull it up?" Hikari quickly typed yes as a response and within moments the file was opened.

**Student Registry for Eden Academy**

**Name: Hikari Kirisaki  
Age: 16  
Talent: Super High School Level Actress  
Bio: A student who has excelled in the acting industry ever since she was just a toddler. Extremely popular with boys and girls she leads the media in storm with amazing movie and television productions. She also stars in several commercials for various companies. She has won numerous awards for many of her movies which makes her the number one candidate for a spot in Eden Academy.**

**Name: Kukai Hasegawa  
Age: 17  
Talent: Super High School Level Rock Star…**

The list continued with all 16 of them repeating their name, age, talent and a short bio about them. Hikari hurriedly scrolled down and stopped at a name.

**Name: Shinozaki Shiro  
Age: 18  
Talent: Super High School Level Terrorist / Super High School Level Despair  
Bio: An extremely valuable team member to us of the Super High School Level Despair. She leads a wondrous spot as number 3 in I.D. As a terrorist she spreads terror and despair throughout the world with her extremely well-planned bombings and raids. She is truly worthy of her titles as Super High School Level Terrorist and Super High School Level Despair.**

**Name: Hiroaki Aikawa  
Age: 17  
Talent: Super High School Level Gamer / Super High School Level Despair  
Bio: A child who was practically born into this world with despair surrounding him everywhere he went. Being born out of wedlock known by everyone who worked under his father's household who constantly referred to him as a bastard child. His mother dying a horrible death after being kidnapped alongside her son, had her left eye removed and forced to where his own left eye was. Although he has a very useful talent for making games, it has grown difficult to use him as he refuses to cooperate with us due to the fact that we cause despair using his games. Another thing is that the-**

**Name: - -  
Age: -  
Talent: Super High School Level Impersonator / Super High School Level Despair  
Bio: -**

**Name: Rei-  
Age: -  
Talent: Super High School Level Company President / Super High School Level Despair  
Bio: -**

Hikari and Xorukae looked at the last four student descriptions in shock. They were members of the Super High School Level Despair. The only information available was about Shinozaki Shiro, and Hiroaki Aikawa, as for the other two most of it appeared to be deleted and replaced with dash marks.

"So then… Is this a repeat of the Kibougamine incident…?" questioned Hikari, "I can't believe this. Why would some group try to cause despair all across the world?"

"I don't think this is a repeat." Stated Xorukae, firm confidence was underlined in his statement, "I agree that the group is the same, but I feel that the circumstances are different. I don't know entirely but I'm positive, something else is going on around here and we'll figure it out." After saying this Xorukae turned to face the girl and notice she was staring at him weirdly. "What?"

"You said we'll' as in we'll be working together!" Hikari pinched the boy's cheek, "I knew we were friends! But enough fooling around; what should we do, should we tell the others?"

"I don't think we should," Xorukae replied massaging his sore blushing cheek, "I think… There may be a mole in the group…" At this Hikari took a deep gasp of shock, "I-I'm not saying there is, but just to be on the safe side, we shouldn't just tell everyone so casually any one of them could end up being the mole and tell Monokuma." Hikari's expression changed to a solemn one. Could really one of their friends be a traitor under Monokuma's influence? No, she didn't want to think like that, she believed in her friends.

"Anyways, lets tell Alter Ego we'll be leaving and we'll come back later," As she said that, Hikari quickly typed to Alter Ego that they would be leaving now and would see him tomorrow night. Also to scream if someone other than she or Xorukae come in.

"Roger!" Alter Ego chimed with a smile on his face, "I'll go ahead and sleep then. See you tomorrow!" With that, the computer screen went into sleep mode and small whirring sounds could be heard from the laptop. Hikari took the laptop and put it inside one of the lockers and took the key.

"We'll meet up here every night alright?" Xorukae suggested, "Alter Ego may find something else on that flash drive and we may find another flash drive." Hikari nodded in agreement at his suggestion. The two said their goodbyes and Hikari headed off to her room but unexpectedly stood Ri at her door. Noticing that the girl had finally arrived from wherever she was, Ri waved her over wishing to speak with her. Hikari unlocked her door with the key she had gotten back after she lost it, and invited the pierrot inside. Hikari sat down at her desk and turned the chair around so it would face Ri.

"So what did you need Ri-chan?" Hikari asked, she now knew that her name wasn't Ri but rather just a nickname, "Is there something wrong? Did someone pick on you; I'll kick their ass if you want?" The mask covered pierrot waved her hands signifying that those claims were wrong.

"N-No, nothing like that," she hurriedly replied, "There was something I wanted to talk to you about… It's about this picture I found some time ago. I wanted to talk to you about it sooner but there weren't any good times to…" As she said this, Ri pulled out a picture and handed it to Hikari. Hikari's eyes widened out of shock; she was clearly not expecting it to be something like this.

"W-W-Where did you get this…?" She softly asked the pierrot, eyes covered by her bangs.

"Ah, so it is you in the picture?" the pierrot breathed out in relief, she was worried that she had given the picture to the wrong person, "I found it in the art room, it was in a cardboard box above the cabinet. It's a picture from your childhood right? Who're the other two in the picture…? I-I mean if you don't mind me asking that is…" Hikari shook her head and turned to place the picture on the desk. Noticing that Ri was still standing by her bed, she motioned her to come over.

"The blond one, is my older brother; his name is Ryuji," Hikari said, pointing at a boy who looked slightly older than everyone else in the picture. He had hazel eyes and litghtly tanned skin. Then she moved her finger to a brunette, "Him, you already know him, it's Kukai." Ri let out a soft gasp. She knew they knew each other but she never guessed all the way back to childhood. "And finally, the bluenette is Yuuma, he used to work for my family." Ri arched her eyebrow when Hikari said that. Hikari turned around to face the girl. "Any more questions?"

"Just one," Ri replied, "What do you mean, he 'worked for your family?'" Ri was above all confused as to what she meant. The boy couldn't be any older than 7 and he was already working?

"He was a butler in training, he was going to be my personal butler when I matured or something like that," Hikari tried to explain with a face palm and a sigh, "My family is just weird. Let's leave it at that, it's simpler that way. Is that all you needed?" Ri shook her head no and apologized for intruding on her. Hikari shook her head in response to the girl, saying that she was just really tired and that they could continue talking later. As Ri left she turned to see Hikari waving at her with a genuine smile on her face. Ri felt a little bit better about intruding on her personal time, maybe they could be really good friends… At the thought Ri skipped to her room happily considering she got that whole problem off her shoulders.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"Master, I'm here to report." Announced a figure shrouded in darkness. His master, jumped from the spinning chair that he was sitting from, watching the confrontation between the two girls that just happened.

"Upupupu," Snickered Monokuma, "I'm sure am glad nothing steamy happened in there. I would've gone doki doki from the action." Monokuma cringed with his face turning pink and puffs of breathe floated around him. "Anyways, go ahead and report."

"Yes sir," the figure cleared his throat before continuing, "It seems that they have found out that they aren't the only students who are here. They have found out from Shinozaki that there are two others here, one of which they know is someone named Hiroaki."

"Upupupu," Monokuma snickered once more, "These bastards just keep going along as expected. I knew they'd hear it from Shinozaki sooner or later that blasted traitor. She always just got my claws itching for a scratch." At this Monokuma's vein popped out and his claws emerged.

"If I may master," spoke the figure, "I was wondering, who is truly the 18th student?" At this Monokuma merely turned away from the figure and chuckled.

"You think I'd tell you about the bee in everyone's honey?" He asked with no expectations of an answer, "I would never spill to you who the 18th student is. I got to have my surprises. Don't mention anything about them again, or else. Do you understand?" The figure remained silent. "I said, 'Do you understand?'" Hearing the force and unspoken threat, the figure quickly responded with a 'Yes sir.' Monokuma waved the figure away signaling to him that it was fine for him to leave now. Once they exited the room Monokuma began speaking aloud. "Hmph, this mole's outlived it's usefulness… But maybe… I can use this as a weapon… Bwahahahaha! They'll never see it coming! Gahahahaha!"

* * *

**Well then. Am I the only one who sensed that borderline betrayal coming from Monokuma or is it just me? Well, its pretty crappy seeing as how I hadn't updated for two days ; 3; I'm sorry once again. But I wanted to take the time to explain that picture and "rectangular object" that I forgot all about like 3 chappies ago ( " o)/ I'm sorry! And Alter Ego is here! *Gushes* I freaking love him! If only I could download Alter Ego onto my laptop ; 3; Next chapter will be a free time event. And I have a feeling there's going to be a little surprise from Ri~! No spills though no spills. So the mole is a guy, his name has an A in it and has a very important wish he wants granted. Well, why didn't you commit murder on the first night smartness? Oh right. Can't say why. Oh wells :P I'm sure you guy's will be pondering about that. If he could commit murder for his wish to come true and get away with it, why didn't he? I'm interested in seeing your answers. c: Thanks alot for the reviews guys see you next time! (Everyone: Baiiii We love you~!)**


	15. Chapter 15: Teal Pink and Brown Betrayal

**Notice: Okay some of you received a notice saying that I updated it (which i did) but it wasn't here when I updated. I changed the rating so hopefully this solved this problem. Terribly sorry about that ; 3; But yeah, disregard that last part in the author's note at the end since I did the rating change now. Scratch that I took out some words and reverted the rating but there is an error Message Type 1 hopefully it'll be fixed and you'll be reading this.**

**Oh my god guys, I haven't updated, or done anything for this in 15 days! What is wrong with me?! Just kidding, I've been really busy lately, since schools actually starting to become school. Between football games, golf matches, boatloads of homework and being dragged around for homecoming shopping, I've had absolutely no free time. BTDUBS! Went to see Insidious 2 the day it came out. That was the best movie ever. Would've been great if people knew how to stop talking but all that aside, I'll be honest, it was heck a lot more funny than I expected it to be. Then again, my friend was sitting in her seat with her knees up and her head ducked. . - . I bet she had nightmares. But enough about that crap, I'll be glad to let you all know that this upcoming week will be the last week of golf. YAY! That means I have more free time to write and do homework! (Everyone: YAY! You don't need to do sports, this is your only life!) Gee thanks. But yeah, I'll be posting links to pics as soon as I get the chance to update them. My scanner is being a jerk and is like, "No, I don't wanna scan these pics." but yeah, once I fix that and edit everything, I'll be posting links on my profile~! Also, can anyone say yay? 100 Reviews~! (Xorukae: Actually it's only like 98 considering you posted like two.) Oh. . - . Well, way to piss in my cheerios. :l But anyways one quick explanation. You guys know that the laptop Alter Ego was in was destroyed yadda yadda. Well, you know how it tapped into the internet and was able to plant a virus. Using this knowledge it is actually possible for Alter Ego to plant itself on another computer/flashdrive/hotspot. But yeah, that should clear up any basic misgivings. And suprise! We get to find who the mole is! (Everyone: About damn time!) So yeah, that's something to look forward to.**

**Reven228: OMFG YES! YES! YES! I shall get a job the second I get over Manual Labor, I will get that game. Nothing will stop me! NOTHING!**

**KiokiSorunu: I am glad to have you here! c: You can expect moar updates from this cobweb infested story. Shoo spiders shoo. But yeah, I'm glad that you've enjoyed it and I will be looking forward to your reviews and opinions c: Also Alter Ego is magic, he used hax or what my grandma calls the internet.**

**Mr. Monobear and Ibuki Mioda: OMFG OMFG OMFG Moar pokefans! Am I in heaven or is this just a heavenly place? And yes dude, for me Pokemon is life. So serious.**

**The Pocketwatch Ripper: Alter Ego didn't cry well um I put that he cried because like... Okay lets be honest. I cried when Chihiro died. Like, that was my favorite character. Hold on I need a moment. *Silence* Cockles? o n o That sounds really interesting, I'm curious as to what that means/is. And I fanfreaking love those executions! Like, they're the best, I could cry at how amazing they are.**

**Reven228: DARN IT! That was so my second answer. AND YES BUTLER FIGHT! Are you ready to rumble! Kitchen utensils everywhere, ermahgerd I'm getting the giggles just thinking about. And yus, freaking love Alter Ego ; 3;**

**Makoto Naegi: Your wish is my command. And nuuuu Maemi ; 3; Dun be all betrayder on us. *sob sob sob* and Sumire would be all like, cold blooded assassin. I'm kinda scared no. Don't do this to me, don't make me fear my writings.**

**leona7002: Your speculations are amazing as usual. And I must say, your answer shall be revealed today! or tonight whenever you read this lol. And hrm... I can totally see why suspicions would lean to Xorukae. And Hansuke's speech does seem to be a problem. And to figure out why they indeed would be unable to commit murder the first time would be a puzzling thing. Geez, you are just too good at analyzation. But rather than actually tell you wether or not I can safely say, everyone has something going on with someone. Grrrgghhh That's all I'll say for now. . 3. Would it be possible to have them commit murder that way? Death by fanfiction, that sounds so tragic but amazing at the same time. ; 3; Poor Seiko poor Kukai. It's a struggle.**

**Crimson Spider Lily: I'm baaaack! And Damien sure seems to be the target for the mole but watch it be a strange twisty do~ And it's his twin brother Darrel! Le gasp! Just kidding. Nuuuu, Alter Ego must stay a secret. *Goes Hifumi on Alter Ego* And I kinda regret making Shiro die. Its like that feeling after giving birth to a character then they suddently die and you can't but miss them. I think I'm gonna cry... And Yuuma as the 18th Student/Headmaster, interesting... Interesting... Fuuuu I need to write more so I can actually put these people in.**

**Maneki Nekomaeda: An E? . - . I can't answer that. I'm sorry. But... the mole is found out today! Whooohooo. and a special surprise from Ri to you as well c: Ohohohoho. And Alter Ego is my life, I can't live without it. "Good Morning Master" uhuehuehuehuehue... Uh... Anyways LOL Singing omfg they should do a play. Okay I've decided, screw progressing the story, the next chapter is a play. I'm sorry, it Is A PLAY! (Everyone: BOOOO!) Aww come on... Fine, I'll do a play after the main part of the chapter then. But yes, singing dresses. Omfg Lets put Seiko in a suit and Kukai in a dress and they can have a romance in the play asdfghjkl. (Hikari and Naho: YES! YES YES YES! Kukai and Seiko: NOOOOOOOOOO! Ri:*giggling* Yaoi time!) Oh my god, I want to write some more so badly.**

**And that's it for replies~! Also guys and gals, I was thinking of having little chatty chat chat with our deceased friends, show them how their executions would go and you guys could ask some questions for our friends but it's just a suggestion. If you like and have some questions you'd like asked to our deceased friends then go ahead and leave them with your review. c: I do not own Dangan Ronpa or any of the OCs mentioned in this story except Kukai Hikari and Ryuji. Enjoy~!**

* * *

_**Chapter 15: Teal Pink and Brown Betrayal**_

Another day had come to light as the students still held in captivity awoke. Most filled with discomfort at the fact that there are still two other students quite possibly working with the headmaster. It didn't help that they haven't found any means of escape and didn't really feel for searching the third floor. They started to fill in the cafeteria as it was part of the usual morning ritual they've become accustomed to. Still plenty drowsy from his "excursion" last night, Xorukae was mentally cursing Hikari for using him like that, but was glad to have uncovered more information about what was going on. Rather than there being just 18 students there were actually 20 students registered. Which leaves us to question, if there are 20 students where are the other four? Hopefully they would find out soon otherwise, no progress will be made. For a nice change of pace, Damien and Minori had made chocolate chip pancakes along with sides of bacon and eggs for everyone this morning. However, for some strange reason, two persons remained missing from the room.

"Say," spoke Naho with a napkin to her face, "Where are Seiko and Kukai?" With Naho now pointing out the two missing people, everyone looked about to see that she was indeed speaking the truth.

"You're right," agreed Sumire, "That's most strange; those two are usually here being bothered by Hikari and Naho before we get here…"

"I don't see anything strange about it," stated Hikari, "They're probably just doing whatever guys do in the morning. No need to get bent out of shape. Though, I find it strange Kukai isn't here; he'd be scarfing down the pancakes like Xorukae does at a pastry convention." Too hungry to actually retort to her rude comment, Xorukae just continued eating his pancakes.

"Still, I think it'd be best to make sure they're alright," reasoned Maemi, "You never know what could have happened to either of them."

"Happen to either of who?" asked a familiar brunette. "You couldn't be talking about us could you?" At the double doors, there stood the two boys in question, perfectly fine.

"See, I told you they were fine," Hikari cheerfully stated, "What took you two so long, your foods getting cold." At this Kukai sniffed the air and immediately ran to his seat and began wolfing down his large stack of pancakes. Seeing this Hikari and Naho moved to another table to avoid flying food hitting them from the boy's barbaric eating strategy. "Gross."

"Aha… We were in the laundry room, we were washing clothes," Seiko explained simply. At the words "we ", "laundry" and "washing", Hikari and Naho already squealed in excitement. Before the torture could begin, the monitor in the cafeteria turned on.

"Ah, yes, we will be having an emergency meeting in the gymnasium please come immediately," spoke Monokuma on the screen. Several groans of annoyance and fear of what was to come came out as the students began leaving their places to head into the gymnasium. Once they were there, a cloak covered cage stood on the stage next to the podium. Another thing they noticed was the strange cannon next to the entryway, just why would that be here? Within seconds they had all gathered inside the gymnasium standing around impatiently.

"Tch, where is that damned bear at?" an annoyed Xorukae asked, "We still need to explore the new floor, just what is he having us waste our time for now?"

"I don't know," replied Ri, "I just hope it isn't another incentive or worse…" Everyone inwardly groaned, another incentive would definitely mean another one of their friends would turn on them, which would be the worst possible scenario that could happen. Before the discussion could progress any further, the odd cannon at the side of the entrance let out a loud boom and within moments, the headmaster himself appeared at his podium performing a series of flips as he fell.

"How did you all like that performance, did it surprise you all?" Pleased with his grand entrance, Monokuma asked his students their opinions but all he got were a couple of yawns and bored faces, "What is wrong with you all?! Don't you guys have any sense of what's cool and what's lame?" Annoyed with the unbelievable reactions he received, Monokuma just turned his back against them, "Fine, then how's this for a surprise?" Upon asking the question, he smirked and pulled a string that floated beside the podium, as he pulled, the curtain covering the cage rose. Once it was fully raised, the curtain revealed a cowering boy… No wait, a girl… No… maybe both? "Meet your classmate, Hiroaki Aikawa!" At the mention of his or her name, said student rose to face the small crowd of others who were to be their new classmates.

"Question," spoke Minori with her hand raised, "Is the new student male or female?" Everyone nodded, asking Monokuma to answer the question as they could not tell whatsoever.

"Hiroaki is male thank you very much," spoke Hiroaki with an annoyed look plastered on his face, "Hiroaki Aikawa, Super High School Level Gamer, it's not at all a pleasure to meet any of you." With his introduction the rather feminine looking male crossed his arms to show his annoyance with the group. You couldn't blame them for the confusion of his gender. His teal hair was long, unnaturally long for a guy; it went all the way down to his waist. The coat he wore didn't help specifying his gender either, as it covered most of him up. Not to mention he held a Hatsune Miku doll in his arms. One of his eyes was teal and the other was crystal pink.

"He's totes adorable!" exclaimed Naho. Everyone, including Hikari, looked at her, "Hi Hiroaki! My name is Naho Ayano, do you think, I could have the pleasure of drawing you for a story?" Hiroaki scrunched his nose at the girl and turned his head in disgust. The rejected blonde looked at him dumbfounded.

"Ahahaha!" Xorukae laughed aloud, "He already knows that you asking to draw him is a bad sign!" Annoyed with his obnoxious laughter, Hikari slapped the pastry chef upside his head.

"Shut up, your laugh is atrocious," Hikari stated receiving a glare from the taller male, "Anyways, is there anything else you wanted us to know Monokuma? Something actually important?"

"Bwahahaha! Nope." The monochrome bear replied simply, "But if you really want something, I can give you signed copies of my portraits." At that everyone made a collective groan. With that, Monokuma left the students to themselves.

"So…" Hikari trailed off into a yawn, "What's the plan for today guys?" Truth be told, nobody wanted to do anything at all except sleep, but they knew they had to investigate the third floor, even if there is no way out there.

"How about we go investigate the third floor like we're supposed to?" Xorukae suggested with a snide undertone. Hikari was too tired to bother with retaliating and so they all decided to go after breakfast, and they get a good two hours of sleep. After naptime on the cafeteria tables, because they decided that their rooms were too far away and the floor is super dirty, they headed towards the school section. They were all thinking to themselves, that it was too fucking tiring to climb up all these stairs. Once they reached the third floor they surveyed the hallway. Unlike the others, the third floor's wallpaper and flooring were in a happy looking design. The wallpapers were decorated with stars and painted a pretty light pink color, the flooring just like the other floors were a checkered design but the color just made it feel more… comfortable.

_**Floor Investigation Begin!**_

"Alright!" exclaimed Naho, "Let's divide into groups, how about we have Sumire, Roxie, Me, Hikari, Seiko, Maemi and Ri check the farthest part of this floor and Minori, Xorukae, Kukai, Damien, Hiroaki and Hansuke search this half?"

"Question," stated Kukai, "Why can't I be in a group with Hikari?" At this, Hikari groaned in annoyance, not wanting to deal with the brunette today.

"Because, it's best if we switch it up," Naho explained, "It'll be better to get along and investigate with people you don't normally hang out with."

"Question from me then," interjected Xorukae, "Why are you with Hikari then? If we're doing investigations with people you don't normally hang out with, then why are you going with Hikari?" The teen just crossed a line, he so did not want to cross. Hikari immediately groaned in annoyance.

"Fine!" throwing her hands up Hikari compromised with him, "Switch me with Hansuke so I can bully this guy." Xorukae mentally kicked himself as Naho uncomfortably agreed. With groups decided the two halves split their ways.

With Naho's group they first stumble upon a chemistry lab. Inside are cabinets, filled with various substances and equipment like beakers and test tubes.

"Wow," Roxie gasped out, "They have everything, poisons, metals, gases, even concentrated hydrogen. This place is truly state of the art." The others in the room agreed. Hansuke grabbed a couple chemicals from the cabinet and prepared to mix them. Before he could Maemi tackled him to the floor and gave him a slap.

"Don't touch idiot," chastised Maemi, "Don't just play around with chemicals, you might poison and kill us all." After a good quick scolding she helped the pudgy teen up who bowed his head at his idiotic tendency.

"Well that aside…" Naho stated with a sweat drop, "Let's see if there are any vitamins or any other kind of nutrients we can take with us."

"I also suggest that we dump all the poisons out," pointed out Seiko, "We shouldn't take any risks as to people messing with that crap, less ways to murder the safer we are, right?" The others couldn't help but agree and each grabbed a handful of poisons and proceeded to dump them down the drain. Bottles by bottles the poison cabinet was soon empty, completely void of any existence of any kind of poison. After they finished, they took a bag that was in a cabinet under the sink and proceeded to fill it with vitamins and nutrients. With the chemistry lab thoroughly investigated they proceeded to enter the next room.

"A music room," read Ri, "I wonder what instruments they have here… Maybe I can try learning piano." Hesitantly, Ri slid open the door revealing a room that was indeed filled with instruments however, they were messily scattered about the room, contrasting the usually orderly rooms they've visited before. "W-woah… What happened in here…?"

"It appears that there was some sort of struggle or fight perchance?" suggested Sumire, "It's also possible that our headmaster was too lazy to bother with cleaning this room, the instruments do appear to be too heavy for his… small demeanor." At the exact end of that accusation Monokuma popped out in front of the group.

"Hey!" shouted the monochrome bear, showing his claws in anger, "I resent that! And I'll have you know I'm 100% chocked full of bear strength. I could lift these things like they were sacks of flour."

"Then why is it still a wreck?" inquired Roxie, "If you had time and the strength to clean all the other rooms, why not this one?"

"…I don't need a reason!" roared Monokuma, "It's always "why, why, why, why" with you kids. Be like the good kids of this world and just hush and follow directions!" With his little dodge of the matter, the small bear immediately disappeared from the room.

"Hmmm… Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" asked aloud Hansuke. He had a hand on his chin in a thinking manner, confused about something.

"That the way our favorite bear was acting was suspicious?" asked Ri.

"What? No." deadpanned Hansuke, "We should really do some spring cleaning in here; it's a wreck." At this everyone comically fell to the floor at the boy's idiotic suggestion. They all wondered; did he ever pay attention to what was going on around him? Albeit slightly annoyed at the boy's cut off from the interaction that just occurred they all proceeded to heed his suggestion and began cleaning the room. During their cleaning they found that there were approximately 120 instruments in the large room. Around 10 of each woodwind instrument they found and 2 of each percussion instrument and one large wooden grand piano in the back of the room.

"Hey guys, I found something," spoke Seiko from the back where the piano was, pulling out a large sheet, "It's some sort of poster, here look." The others looked at the poster in interest. On said poster was a picture of a young girl around nine years of age who had long blonde hair with a bow in her hair and was holding a trophy, alongside her was a taller young boy who appeared to be in his pre-teens who had darker blonde hair and light hazel eyes. Naho let out a gasp that was heard by everyone who gathered around the poster.

"Something wrong Ayano-san?" asked Sumire, interested at the girl's reaction. Ri also looked at the now silent blonde and then glanced to the poster then back to the girl.

"Naho-chan…" began Ri, "Is this a picture of you and someone you know?" At this, Naho looked at the girl with shock evident on her face. Unable to speak, Naho silently mouthed the word 'How' and Ri fortunately was able to read the words on her lips and replied with, "I found a picture some time ago, rather than you it was of Hikari and several other people. I figured it was yours from your reaction…" Now aware, that she isn't the only one who has a picture of her past in this place, Naho relaxed.

"That is a picture of me when I was beginning as a VA," Naho explained, joy evident on her face at the memory, "I won an award from a junior competition and that award is obviously what I won. The guy standing next to me is my manager, Ryuji." At this, Roxie arched an eyebrow.

"Your manager?" questioned Roxie, "Isn't he only two, three years older than you?" Naho nodded in response.

"My parents were suspicious of course, but nonetheless he proved that he was actually a well-known manager. After we agreed for a contract my VA career blasted off several years later when we decided to actually focus on this. About ten months ago, Ryuji went missing and I haven't heard from him since." With her explanation finished, Naho let out a breath. The others were fairly grateful that it wasn't as depressing as they expected, in actuality they found it really interesting, that her VA career had been going on for so long.

"That's really cool Naho-chan," exclaimed Ri, "It's amazing to have actually been in voice acting since you were young!" Naho blushed at the praise she received from the clown. Before any more conversations about Naho's voice acting could progress or actually start, Seiko gave a cough to catch everyone's attention.

"Sorry to be a spoil sport," apologized Seiko, "but there's still one more room for us to investigate" With that said, he lead everyone out to the hallway and to the entrance of the last room on their side of the floor. "Alright so this is the… cellar? Wait, what?" The others stared at the card above the doors which indeed read 'cellar'.

"That makes no sense," stated a flabbergasted Sumire, "This is the third floor, why no, how can there be a cellar here?" Everyone just sighed at the craziness of this school. It was too bizarre to bother wrapping their heads around it and proceeded to open the doors to the room. Inside they found several barrels stacked on top of each other, the lighting was dim as you'd expect of a cellar.

"Yeah… no," spoke out Naho, "That place is dark, dank and above all, creepy. I'm not going in there." With that said, Naho left to go to the meeting place. Uncomfortable with the strong smell of alcohol, Ri and Roxie hurriedly walked attempting to catch up to their blonde friend. Left behind were Hansuke, Maemi, Sumire and Seiko.

"So… You two going to go in and look around?" dejected Maemi and Sumire.

"Wait, us?" questioned Seiko, "Why not you two as well?" The two girls looked at Seiko like he was stupid. Already knowing what they were going to reply with, he grabbed Hansuke and pulled him into the room to investigate. The same as what they saw from the entrance, they found more barrels piled on top of one another and that there were several labels identifying what barrel contained what. There were also faucets on each of the barrel so that they could get a bottle full. There were cabinets as well stuffed with empty bottles for them to use. Sighing at the lack of anything besides the obvious, Seiko dragged the unmoving Hansuke back outside with him.

"So?" Sumire inquired, "Find anything?"

"Besides what you would normally expect of a wine cellar? No." Seiko replied. Annoyed by the lack of new information besides that of the obvious variety, the foursome went to join the other three who left.

_With the other group..._

"So… Hiroaki, you make videogames right?" asked Hikari, attempting to spark up a conversation with the newcomer. However, she only received silence as a response. Sighing in annoyance to the boy's want to stay quiet, she left him at the back of the group where they stopped at.

"The sign says this is the computer lab, but it's locked and we can't open it," states Kukai as he, Xorukae and Damien strain to open the door but to no avail. Hiroaki scoffs at them as he continues down the hallway.

"If it doesn't open then just walk on down to the next one," he calls out, "Hiroaki swears; Hiroaki's group is full of idiots. Poor Hiroaki." At this Kukai sucked his teeth in annoyance.

"Who does that guy think he is? Why I ought to…" Kukai's anger was quelled when Hikari hushed him and told them all to follow Hiroaki. Much to their dismay they followed along. They eventually caught up to the long haired male and found that there was indeed another pair of gold double doors at the end of this long corridor. Unfortunately, like the computer lab, it was locked as well. Above it was a plate that said, 'Headmaster's Office' etched in gold.

"Go figure the headmaster would have such a fancy setting for his room," states Xorukae, "And of course it's locked so this was a huge waste of time… Let's just break it down guys." At his suggestion, all the guys excluding Hiroaki, prepared to bust down the doors. Right before they did anything, Monokuma popped up out of nowhere.

"You!" seethed the small headmaster, "What did I tell you about busting doors down?!" He stared up at Xorukae who looked at him with annoyance plastered all about his face.

"Blah blah blah," Xorukae replies childishly, "I don't care, the doors locked and we want to investigate, so we're breaking it down." At this, Monokuma grew red and showed his claws in a threatening manner.

"Now now," spoke Damien, "Let's stop this arguing, we shall not attempt to bust down the doors dear headmaster, so no worries."

"Damn skippy no worries," Monokuma huffed, "I'm placing another rule on you all, breaking things in my school, obnoxious bastards…" At this, everyone's student IDs beeped and they retrieved them from their pockets. Another rule appeared, where Rule 10 was, which was moved up to 11. It read; There shall not be any destruction upon locked doors or immediate punishment will be taken effect. Before he left like usual, he popped a random question, "Before I leave, which one of you thieving brats stole that thing from me?" Everyone looked at him, confused.

"What thing?" inquired Kukai, "We don't know what you're talking about unless you tell us?" Monokuma groaned in annoyance and just left the confused teens. Xorukae, however, put two and two together to figure out what he was talking about. Hikari using him as a distraction like that, leaving off on her own, coming back with the… Flash drive. He came to the conclusion that she somehow got into the Headmaster's office last night and took the flash drive. But how; the door is locked and Monokuma surely couldn't have left it unlocked. Unaware that everyone had left him alone, Xorukae snapped out of his thinking and sped toward the meeting spot. There everyone had gathered sharing details of what they had found on the floor. As usual, no signs of any kind of exit; they were beginning to just give up on finding an exit, every search has been completely fruitless. Any chance for them to escape relies on someone committing another murder and no one wants that at all…

"Well now that we've finished doing what we need to do…" began Hikari, "Let's finally go eat, I'm starving." Everyone could agree with that. They all treaded down to the cafeteria to prepare for a late morning breakfast. This time Xorukae helped Damien and Minori whip up something delicious. The end products were several varieties of omelets, blueberry and cinnamon pancakes, turkey bacon, slices of strawberries dipped in chocolate arranged on the pancakes and fluffy biscuits perfect for eating.

"Wow," Kukai stated, practically drooling, "You guys really outdid yourselves this time, it looks great!" Minori, feeling quite proud of the work she did with Damien and Xorukae puffed out her chest a little.

"Of course!" she exclaimed, "We do our best, it may not be chocolate, but I at least can whip up an amazing breakfast." Xorukae was too busy stuffing his face with chocolate covered strawberries, and pancakes. No one could blame him, it was absolutely delicious. Hikari noticed that Ri still sat there, food untouched and her mask still on her face.

"Hey Ri," Hikari called her name, "Aren't you going to eat?" Ri looked up at her then looked down at her food realizing that it was just sitting there.

"U-Um yeah, I-I was just gonna eat in my room…" Ri stumbled on her words and began to get up and go to her room, but before she could, Naho grabbed her wrist.

"C'mon, eat with us!" she encouraged the girl, who was obviously trying not to take off her mask, "It's fine, we won't bite or anything, well; I don't know about Hiroaki, but I can promise about everyone else." Ri hesitated for a moment before deciding to sit back down. She took a deep breath and prepared to remove the clown mask and hat. However, before she even got it to lift off her face she backed down immediately.

"I-I can't!" she cried out as she ran out the cafeteria. The others not including Hiroaki, who just ignored everything that was going on, stared at the wide open doors where the girl just exited.

"I-I'll go bring her food!" Hansuke declared before grabbing Ri's plate and heading out the cafeteria doors. Hikari and Naho continued to stare at the open doors before looking at each other.

"Awwwwhhhh!" the two girls cooed in unison, "I smell love, I hear love, what's in the air? It's love, love, love!" The duo chanted, fond of the assumed feelings that the two no longer present people shared. Xorukae choked on his food at the girl's chant, food sputtering out of his mouth which caused Kukai to slide away from him in disgust.

"Gross man, keep it in your stomach," he reminded the keeled over male who turned his head to glare at him.

"Now who's the anorexic one?" Hikari stated in a matter of fact tone, "I think it's this guy!" Naho couldn't help but giggle at how the tables turned. Their little tune actually made this guy sick to his stomach, she couldn't tell wether to be offended or think he was anti-love.

_With Ri and Hansuke_

Ri sat on her bed sobbing silently, she truly feared taking her mask off in front of the others. Her tears started to flow out her mask and down her neck. It wasn't until that she heard a couple knocks on her door that she attempted to dry them off her neck.

"Wh-who is it?" she croaked, her voice obviously showing signs that she was crying.

"It's Hansuke," Ri asked herself why Hansuke of all people would show up at her door. What could he possibly need? "You um, forgot your plate so I brought it to you." Oh right, she just left it sitting there when she fled the cafeteria, stupid. She trudged over to her door and opened it revealing Hansuke holding her plate of food. He held it out to her and she politely took it out of his hands.

"Th-Thank you," she bowed her head to him to show her thanks. Hansuke awkwardly stood there, unsure of what to say next.

"So umm…. You feel alright?" Hansuke asked the girl, "It got kind of crazy in there…" Ri totally forgot of the scene that she pretty much made back in the cafeteria.

"Oh geez," she mumbled before face palming, "I didn't mean to make such a huge deal about it…" Thinking the girl was going to cry again, Hansuke quickly attempted to comfort her.

"No its nothing to worry about! I'm sure of it, everyone's just worried about you! I-I mean nobody hates you n-not that anyone hated you before but um oh geez," Hansuke stumbled and tripped all over his words, unable to explain what he wanted to. Ri giggled at the boy's discomfort and attempt to explain what he wanted, thinking it was adorable.

"Thanks, a lot." Ri sniffed, "You cheered me up, a lot. I think I'll be fine now." Hansuke, taking this as a signal it's okay to leave, left the girl to her food and went to join everyone else at the cafeteria. Once he was gone, Ri closed the door and sat at her desk and looked at herself in the mirror. She took a deep breath and slowly removed her mask and hat.

"I can do this…" she guided herself along. She slowly repeated her chant as she took of the hat and mask and allowed her real hair and face to be shown in the mirror. Ri slowly opened her eyes and looked at her face in the mirror and breathed a short sigh. "It's time for a change of clothing." After she decided that, Ri took off her clown costume and proceeded to enter the shower. While she was showering she heard the monitor outside her bathroom click on.

"We will be having another meeting in the gymnasium, please come immediately, I repeat, we will be having another meeting in the gymnasium, please come immediately," spoke Monokuma's bored voice on the monitor. Quickly hurrying out of the shower so she wouldn't be late, Ri quickly got herself dressed and looked herself over in the mirror. "Perfect." With that settled, Ri jogged off to the gymnasium where everyone most likely gathered for the announcement.

In the gymnasium, everyone stood impatiently waiting for Monokuma to appear and waited for Ri as well who had yet to come. Soon the door creaked open revealing Ri, who still wore her usual pierrot outfit but instead of her usual mask, wig and hat, she wore none of the above. Her hair was a vibrant orange where her bangs were parted to the sides. Her eyes were light brown and there was a blue teardrop tattoo on her cheek.

"H-Hey guys…" Ri greeted softly. Everyone stared at her with a confused expression.

"C-Could you possibly be…" Roxie began briefly pausing to gulp, "Ri?" Ri nodded and at that exact moment, Naho and Hikari squealed in delight.

"You're so adorable!" They excalaimed in unison, "Hansuke, you got her to take of her mask?! It's just as we thought!" The two clutched each other's hands and jumped up and down in excitement.

"It's nice to be able to see how you really look like," Sumire stated, "You should leave the mask off more often." Ri's eyes brightened at Sumire's compliment and nodded in agreement. Before the others could talk about Ri's appearance, Monokuma interrupted the show appearing on his podium like usual.

"It's about time, Hiroaki was starting to get bored," Hiroaki spoke in his usual third person, "What did you want to speak about bear? Hiroaki has things he wants to do."

"Quit your jibber jabber and let me speak then," Monokuma retorted with slight annoyance, "Anyways what I wanted to let you all know was, that there is a mole within your little close knit group."

"W-What?!" Naho gasped out, "A mole…? That's impossible…"

"Hmph, it's just as I suspected," Xorukae scoffed, "I told you Hikari, there's always going to be a spy in situations like this."

"How do we know that you're not lying?" Hikari accused, "You could merely be saying this to make us turn on this supposed mole."

"Hmmm… That is indeed a possibility… But, but, but, It's true! There is a mole! Bwahahahaha," Monokuma's laugh roared through everyone's ears.

"Then the mole, is it Hiroaki?" Suggested Sumire, "He only just 'transferred' in today, I find that suspicious…"

"Hiroaki has nothing to do with that bear!" Hiroaki protested strongly, "Don't assume things like that, rude women. This is why Hiroaki only likes 2-D women." All the girls cringed at this, what was wrong with them?

"Anyways, are you going to tell us who this supposed mole is?" Pressed Seiko, "Or are you just going to keep us in the dark and have us suspecting one another?" Everyone looked at Monokuma, expectantly, waiting for an answer.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you just who the mole is," Monokuma assured, "The mole is someone you all treasure dearly."

"Come on, cut the bullshit and tell us already," Xorukae already annoyed, was beyond having lost his patience.

"Alright alright already don't hurt me," Monokuma pleaded, cringing in fear of the tallish male, "The mole is none other than Kukai Hasegawa!"

"W-What…?" Naho whispered. All eyes were now on Kukai who was looking in downcast. "N-No, you're lying! I don't believe you! None of our friends would dare betray us and be a mole for you!" The others didn't want to believe this as well, but they couldn't help but wary.

"Oh?" questioned Monokuma, who cocked his head to the side, "Well, truth be told, I intentionally planned to make Xorukae my mole."

"Wh-What?" Now, it was Hikari's turn to gasp. The person who she relied on could've been the enemy's mole?

"Yep, but the bastard turned me down," At this Monokuma's claws were pointed out and he had an enraged expression on his face, "I don't see why he would, it's a perfect deal, I grant your wish and you rat out your buddies. But yes, Mr. Hasegawa is really, the mole." Disbelief covered everyone excluding Hiroaki and Xorukae's face. One of their own really spilled secrets that were going on…

"How long?" Sumire asked, directing her question towards Kukai. He looked at her in confusion and she sighed, "How long were you his spy?" At this Kukai gulped and averted his eyes.

"After the first trial," he replied solemnly. Naho, who was still in complete disbelief, sped out the room, unable to accept this fact. Discord and tension filled the entire atmosphere. No one dared to speak, just stare and analyze the situation. There is a traitor amongst them. Someone they trusted and got along with was secretly planning their downfall. Monokuma's laughter continued as heavily built up trust between them all crumbled in one fell swoop. Where would they go from here?

* * *

**So how about them apples. So I know many of you guys were thinking that Kukai and will probs be confused by how and why he would be a mole. So like one of my fans stated before (Leona~) the mole had a wish that couldn't be granted if they committed murder the first night or they were much too logical to believe Monokuma. Well, if it was the logical approach, it defs be Damien, hands down no contest. But since it's Kukai, it'd be the first one. I'll let you guys think about what his wish was and why it would be in his best interests to not commit murder. Also take into consideration the mole was made after Kite's execution. c: Wrap your heads around that for a little while. First person who correctly guesses his wish AND why he couldn't commit murder gets cookies~! Omnomnomnom! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I promise, I will update more often. Love you guys! Also the rating will be changed to M next chapter, just so you guys have a heads up! See you next time~!**


	16. Chapter 16: Trusting Is A Struggle

**Whooo~ Another update! Fortunately this one didn't take 15 whole days. I'm still sorry T ^T Don't hate me! I'll be updating more and more because golf is finally over whooohoooo~! Just got this week and I'm done. Where's the cheers? But yeah, this is just another little chappie I whipped up. A little bit more drama than usual but that's what most people love nowadays, right? The drama? Well yeah... . - . And here are the replies~**

**Maneki Nekomaeda: LOL Hatsune Miku. He probably has a hug pillow of her somewhere o . o I kinda wanna steal that pillow just to you know have. I WON'T USE IT I SWEAR! AND LOL If I answered I would give it away, if I didn't... I'd give it away! Hnnngnnnng lose/lose situation XD A little drabble hmmm... Tempting, I shall do it sometime this week. . - . Wow that was pretty much spot on. c: Cookies for you~!**

**Makoto Naegi: ; 3; They do seem molely don't they. And how come Hikari can't be the mole? Oh wait I forgot. The mole was a guy. . - \ *facepalm* Hrmmm... I'd sure as hell wish that too, and that reason, yeah he's like a jellyfish I bet c: Spineless like a jellyfish. Because he pick up the weapon :**

**reven228: I'm all about the twisties, twist here twist there. D: The anime is almost over? NUUUUUUUUUUUU! Second season! I demand it! D: *sob* and I'm glad you liked that little remark c:**

**Crimson Spider Lily: No more I swear. This new update proves it. Ding ding ding~! Another winner. Cookies for thou c: YUS! *puts on a T-shirt that says; I Support HanRi dun hate* Ships make the world go round and round. Round and Round. Round and Round~! Hiroaki, lets be honest, he's hard to write but when I do, I just love writing in that third person. . 3. Lost thinks he shall start talking in the third person from now on. I'll be honest and don't tell anyone I said this, but Xorukae is like, my favorite snarky character that has ever existed. SHHHHHHHHHH! Don't tell the others.**

**So yeah... Like many of you said here's the bidness. So like first incentive get whatever the frick you desire. Kukai desires Hikari. Can't commit murder otherwise she'd be dead because he'd get away and everyone would die. Becomes the mole to get his wish granted and voila. A not so happy Ku... Ku... KuKari? . - . KuKari. Okay lets be honest. Which do we prefer? Seikai or Kukari? Seikai just sounds so natural Asdfghjkl I'm hushing now. Onward with story~ Hikari and Naho, the disclaimer~!**

**Naho & Hikari: Lost does not own DR and neither does he own the characters in this story excluding Hikari and Kukai. Thank you for your understanding and please, enjoy the show.**

* * *

_**Chapter******__ 16:_ Trusting Is a Struggle

Our favorite students still stood where they were in the gymnasium, still digesting what had just happened. They found out that oe of their friends, Kukai, was an actual mole. Naho had fled the scene and the others stood uncomfortable and unsure about what to do not to mention being in the same room as the traitor helped the situation. Ri looked left and right, first to Kukai then the other members of their groupd, unsure of whether she should speak what was on her mind. She mentally gave herself a slap and with a new determined attitude proceeded to speak through the tension.

"Guys, before we start singling him out of the group, I think we should talk this over, for all we know someone important to him could've been held hostage in order for him to work with Monokuma." Ri attempted to reason with the others but her words fell on deaf ears.

"Hear him out?" Xorukae asked sardonically, "Surely you're joking. How can we even bother with associating ourselves with him? He intentionally betrayed us all for selfish reasons and you want to actually give him a chance to explain himself? I think he's explained himself quite well, Ri." The girl cowered in fear of the taller male's rejection to her suggestion but he wasn't finished yet, "Furthermore I believe we should have him locked away where he can't do any more damage." The others who had remained silent throughout this ordeal began to murmur in agreement to the teen's suggestion. Ri was mortified, they actually wanted to imprison him somewhere where anyone could hurt him? She looked at the noirette, Hikari, who was being uncharacteristically quiet.

"H-Hikari," Ri called out to her, she believed that Hikari would be able to help her defend the brunette, "You don't think we should lock Kukai up or anything, right?" Hikari remained silent, her emotions were hidden from the rest of the group. The was a very tense silence as to what she would say; would she agree and watch the guy who cared for her be imprisoned for the days here or would she stick up for him and allow him to continue staying with them?

"I-I think I'll go check on Naho now… I-I'm worried about her. I'm sorry!" With those words leaving her mouth the girl fled from the gymnasium. Before she set foot outside the gymnasium Kukai called her name, hoping to keep her from dodging the situation and helping him. She paused for a moment before continuing to leave. Silence once again reigned over the gymnasium as everyone felt awkward.

"Alright, this is a complete waste of time," Spoke Sumire, breaking the tense air with her usual cool air, "The only thing that's happening right now is that the trust and unity we've had built up is falling apart. Although I believe we shouldn't let this be so much of a distraction I cannot say that I fully trust Kukai either. I'm also worried for our safety as is Xorukae so I must suggest than rather than having him locked up, we just take his key away. This way he can't possibly hide anything from us, but if he is willing to spill everything he knows then there is no need, is this fair for everyone?" Everyone excluding Ri and Kukai showed signs of liking to this idea. With this settled, Hiroaki put his question forward first.

"Alright, Hiroaki is asking first," he decided, "Who exactly is the one doing all of this? Who trapped us in this detestable place?" With the first question in the air, everyone looked at Kukai expectantly. The brunette remained silent which they took as a sign as though he didn't want to share. This was not looking good for him.

"Okay… My turn then," Minori stated, "There are eighteen students, right? Hiroaki is the seventeenth; do you know who the eighteenth student is?" Silence once again. They were unsure of whether or not he knew or was just being insubordinate. Xorukae held his tongue, he was going to alert them to the fact that there were actually 20 students enrolled in this school but felt that he shouldn't without Hikari. He decided to wait till the girl was actually here and in her right state of mind.

"Since he won't speak, should I confiscate his key?" asked Maemi, she was prepared for this, by brute force if she had to. Sumire nodded, letting her know that it was okay to go retrieve the key from the brunette. When she stood in front of him Maemi gave him a warning, "You have one more chance; you can tell us everything you know, or you can give me your room key. Choosing to do neither is not an option." Everyone expected him to break down and spill everything he knew at the fear of Maemi, she was a giant compared to everyone here. He actually did the opposite, he reached into his pocket and dropped his room key to the floor.

"There," Kukai coldly spoke, "Happy now?" With that, he trudged to the entry way leaving his ex-friends to themselves in the gymnasium. Once the doors closed behind him, Maemi, crouched down and picked up the key.

"I can't believe he actually gave it up…" Roxie muttered. The others couldn't believe it as well. He just gave up the safest place he could be right now in order to keep quiet about any information that could possibly aid them. Seiko, had a look of complete worry plastered on his face, his concerns were not of the double crossing brunette but rather the two girls who left the cafeteria earlier and have yet to come back.

"Well… I suppose we should have a meeting in the cafeteria…" Sighed Sumire, "I'm at a complete loss as to what to do about this. I can't help but feel concerned for him but we had no choice, right?" The others hesitantly agreed, thinking it was the best decision. Ri couldn't help but people absolutely repulsed by their actions. Seriously, losing faith in a person just from what Monokuma says? For all they knew he could be lying. Not wanting to think about this anymore, Ri just focused on her thoughts on Hikari. Why didn't she say anything? Surely she couldn't believe that Kukai was the mole, if he even is. Hopefully she'll be there at the cafeteria. Along the trip to the cafeteria Seiko left the group, saying he was going to go look for Hikari and Naho to explain the situation. With one less group member, the group trudged to the cafeteria. Inside was a disturbing scene laid out in front of them. Hikari was on the ground writhing, shouting "no" at the person above her. Above her in a rather… risqué position was Kukai. His knee was positioned right in between her legs and one of his hands grasped her wrists in a tight hold while the other was rubbing a sore spot on his face.

"Stop shouting at me and just listen!" Kukai seethed in annoyance but to his dismay the noirette continued to attempt to escape from his grasp. She obviously had no intention of listening to him any time soon, or even being near him.

"Ah, so now he's a rapist too," states Hiroaki with a smirk on his face, "A traitor who's also a rapist. "A splendid combination, wouldn't you guys agree?" Kukai and Hikari looked at the group who stood at the entryway, staring at the two of them. It took a minute for Hikari to register what it looked like they were doing to their 'audience.' Blushing profusely, the noirette flipped the brunette off her body. Finally free from her imprisoner's grasp, Hikari rubbed her wrists and glared at the brunette who was in an awkward position from her toss.

"Fine, I'll allow it but one wrong move, and you're dead. Got it?" Hikari advised to the brunette. Said teen looked elated and nodded his head as if he was a puppy understanding the orders of his master. With that said and done, Hikari let out a huff and was about to storm out the cafeteria but was stopped by Xorukae. "What is it now?" She had a bit of a tone to her question, which wasn't new to the tall male, seeing as how she always had some sort of attitude with him before.

"We need to talk," he demanded firmly, "Me, you and everyone else. Now," Sensing the graveness of the situation and the fierceness in his voice, Hikari sighed and continued walking. She waved back to let him know she understood they were going to have a very important discussion. The others looked at each other confused, just what were they talking about? What were they going to discuss? Kukai started to feel the pain from the awkward position of his spine and arms and let out a groan. Ri heard this and with a little 'oh' she stepped over to him and help him out of his bind.

Meanwhile, in Naho's room, the girl was thinking hard about what Hikari had told her. She'd never expect someone to have so much trust and faith in someone they seemed to hate so much… Hikari had told her only 20 minutes ago, that she wanted to keep her faith in Kukai and that Naho should too. Of course she wanted to do like her friend said, but she didn't know if she could actually be around him anymore. He was pretty much a spy for them, pretending to help and fight alongside them when he was actually just working alongside Monokuma. She just didn't know anymore. She just wanted everything to be how it was, before they knew there was even a mole to begin with. That way, all this feuding and singling out would never happen. Why can't things ever stay peaceful? With a large sigh, Naho bounced off her bed and checked herself in the mirror. She was a wreck and she knew it. Her eyes were red from tears and her mascara had run down the sides of her face. She walked over to her shower and begun to cleanse her face of the black rivers on her face. After a good five minutes of washing and drying, her face looked good as new. She reapplied her mascara and headed out her door. Immediately after leaving, she bumped into a somewhat muscular chest. Upon looking up she realized that she had just bumped into Seiko. He looked out of breath and was sweating quite a bit.

"Oh; it's only you Seiko." Naho greeted with slight surprise and a small smile, "What brings you here?" The golden haired blonde coughed in an attempt to clear his throat and to get a bit of air in there.

"I was just looking for you and Hikari," he explained, "We've decided to have Kukai stay locked out of his room for the time being since he wants to keep quiet about the information about the school and the headmaster. I think it's pretty stupid, it's obvious he doesn't know much about it, so I don't see why everyone's giving him a hard time." Naho couldn't help but inwardly go 'd'awww' at the other blondie's words. The fangirl in her couldn't help but catch the imaginary and heartfelt feelings of a lover in his words. She immediately pulled herself into reality again; after all the situation was dire.

"You can't be serious," she was in complete disbelief. She honestly expected something to happen, but for them to take away his room key? That's just horrible… He shook his head indicating that he was plenty serious and so was everyone else. He also told her that he actually willingly gave them the key. Naho couldn't help but arch her brow at this. Could he really know something or is he really in the dark like the rest of them? Before she could think any more on the matter, Hikari appeared at the corner of the hallway.

"Hey guys," she greeted with a sour look on her face, "Finished explaining everything to her yet Sei-chan?" Seiko replied with a short yes, and the noirette nodded, "By the way, we're having a discussion in you-know-where, in about ten minutes make sure you're there, it's important." Hikari walked right passed them whistling a little tune as she headed towards her own room. The two decided to leave her alone until the discussion and seeing how there was nothing else to talk about, the two headed towards the meeting spot for the meeting. Everyone was there, excluding Hikari of course as it was only 5 minutes till the meeting actually started.

"Geez, where is she?" questioned an irritated Xorukae, "This meeting requires her attendance and she just fucking ditches? What the fuck is she doing that's so important?"

"Calm down," soothed Sumire, who was drinking a cup of green tea made by Damien of course, "I'm sure she's on her way, besides she has about 4 minutes before the meeting starts anyways."

"But still!" Xorukae complained, "She should at least be here before everyone else, she's the one who's going to help me explain everything." They couldn't help but sigh. They found out from Xorukae that he and Hikari had done a little bit of investigation last night and found some very important information that they would all do best to hear out. At first, Damien suggested removing Kukai from the discussion; after all he could still be relaying information to Monokuma. Ri immediately objected, justifying that he had every right to be here as well. He needs to know information to prepare himself in case something unexpected happens. Finding this to be a suitable reason for his presence, Damien dropped the matter immediately. Minutes passed and still no Hikari.

"She's really taking a long time…" Mumbled Seiko, "Hey Naho, does it take her a long time to do her makeup?" Naho pondered about this, Hikari was usually the one done before the two of them so she replied with a no. Xorukae groaned in annoyance.

"You know, it's childish to constantly gripe and groan like that right?" teased Hikari. She stepped from outside the lobby and into the bath room where everyone was, "Sorry I'm late, I had some cleaning I wanted to do badly." The girl was lying through her teeth but nobody could tell, well except Naho. She knew the girl was hiding something; after all, they're best friends. She decided she'd let her do whatever she wanted, her plans and ideas always worked and had a turn for the good, right?

"About damn time you get here," Xorukae yelled at the noirette, "You're like ten minutes late, I hope cleaning whatever the fuck you were was so important that we had to delay this."

"Yes, actually it was," she replied with a wink, "So what all needs to be discussed?" Eyes darted immediately to Xorukae waiting for an explanation. The pastry chef cleared his throat before he began speaking.

"As I told you all earlier," He began, "Hikari and I found some very useful information last night." As he said that, he pulled out a closed laptop and held it in his hands, "This laptop contains a program; its name is Alter Ego. Say hello to everyone."

"Good day; everyone!" A bright green light filled the laptop's screen. Also accompanying the light was the picture of a rather feminine looking person, whom they presumed to be Alter Ego, "It's nice to meet you all."

"In addition to Alter Ego," Hikari picked up, causing everyone's eyes to go her way, "We also found a roster of students and rather than eighteen students, there are actually twenty."

"T-Twenty?!" stuttered Ri, "If there are twenty, then…"

"There's a possibility that the headmaster and the one controlling Monokuma are them," finished Hiroaki, "Right Hikari, Xorukae?" The two nodded in unison.

"However," Xorukae continued, "The information concerning the other 3 students was wiped, we only know their talents except one, I believe their name is Rei." At the mention of that name, the same question had popped through everyone's mind. 'Where have I heard that name before?' The name was pretty familiar with all of them, as it seemed. However, no one knew the true identity of this person. "And that is all that we found out." With that, he placed the laptop in a bath locker and asked everyone if they had any questions. When there were none he officially pronounced the meeting to be over with. Everyone slowly left the bath room digesting the new pieces of information. Remaining in the bath room were Hikari, Kukai, Naho, Seiko and Ri.

"So…" Hikari started, feeling the awkwardness in the air, "What's up with you guys?" Naho and Seiko looked at eachother and Seiko nodded at the shorter blonde. Naho then turned to face Hikari, with a look of determination on her face.

"What… What were you really doing before you came here?" Naho asked, "You took a really long time, it's okay if you don't want to tell, but I'd really like you to tell me." Hikari stared at the blonde dumbfounded.

"But… I really was cleaning…" Hikari replied slowly. Naho just stared at her in response, filled with disbelief, "My room was messy this morning since I was rummaging around this morning. I was going to clean earlier but Monokuma had kept making emergency meetings and I ran out of time so I did it some time ago." Naho and Seiko blinked a bit before sighing in relief. They thought she may have tried to hide something or worse, commit murder or get murdered herself. Confused at the weird behavior Hikari arched an eye brow at them and the two smiled at her letting her know there was nothing to worry about. Before she could question them, Hiroaki appeared in the doorway.

"Hiraoki wants to take a bath," he stated plainly, "How long are you all going to be?" Sheepishly the five students clamored out of the bath room in order to give the boy his space. Once they were outside, Naho and Seiko decided to head back to their rooms so only Ri, Kukai and Hikari were left.

"S-So um… Kukai, how're you feeling?" Ri asked hesitantly, "I mean about the whole ordeal about losing your room and everything, I think it's horrible they did that to you." The brunette merely shrugged his shoulders at the ginger's question.

"I'm okay with it," he sighed, "I mean- if it makes them feel better then sure. I don't mind giving my room up." He paused a moment and pulled Hikari into a hug, "As long as I don't have to give this up, everything's fine." Ri blushed a little, understanding what he meant by that declaration. Hikari socked him in his jaw with a vein popping out of her head.

"Don't touch me," She bit out icily, "I might catch your stupid." With that she stomped off leaving Ri to laugh a bit at their behavior. Feeling a little bit better about the whole situation, Ri shouted a goodbye to Hikari and waved to Kukai and made her way to her room. After she left, Kukai followed the direction Hikari went in and stood in front of her door. Checking to make sure that no one was watching, he knocked on the door in a complicated rhythmic pattern. Moments later, the door opened to reveal Hikari with an annoyed face.

"Aww," Kukai cooed, "Did you miss me already?" In response the shorter female stomped on his toes causing him to twitch in pain.

"No," she replied coolly, "That knock was just really lame. You're a singer; shouldn't you be able to make more… creative rhythms?" Ouch, a blow right to his rock star ego. He let it slide; he couldn't bear any more pain from the violent girl. She invited him inside and closed the door behind him as he entered. "Alright, so here's what's going to happen, I'm going to let you sleep in my room from now on. I'll be sleeping in your room. Got it? Good. Here's the key." Not even giving him a chance to say anything, she tossed the key to him and reminded him to lock up. Afterwards, she left the room and proceeded to where his bedroom was. She pulled out the strange key she received from Shiro some time ago and unlocked the brunette's door. What she saw completely disgusted her. Several pairs of boxers littered the floor, t-shirts and dress shirts littered the floor, and several pairs of pajama bottoms littered the floor. Not to mention he had balls of paper littering around. She roared in anger and disgust at the condition of the teen's bedroom. It was disgusting, she couldn't live here. Fortunately it was only 3:00 and she decided that she would start cleaning immediately. Hopefully she would get done before nighttime started otherwise; she'd miss an opportunity bathe. Oh wait, what about his shower. Inwardly grimacing, the girl tried her best to hold back the vomit as images flooded into her mind. On second thought, she'd just go to the bath room when she finished.

_**Free Time**_

Xorukae and Minori were in the kitchen testing out some random recipes for dessert. The kitchen was a mess and they had only been in there for ten minutes. Damien sighed in depression when he saw the state of the kitchen; he was going to have a terrible time cleaning the mess they made.

"Alright, so how about… We try mixing it with white chocolate this time instead?" Xorukae suggested. Minori's face lit up, she wondered why she didn't think of that.

"That's perfect!" Minori proceeded to add melted white chocolate to the concoction they were producing in a large bowl. Once she was done pouring, Xorukae prepared to stir ferociously causing bits of whatever they were making to fly out onto the island in the middle of the kitchen. "Hey, be careful! We can't dare waste a single drop of it!" Xorukae smirked and sped up his stirring. Somehow, not a drop was spilled when he picked up the speed. Minori stood there, mesmorized by the fact that the whole bowl didn't fly everywhere.

"And that's how you stir with perfection," Xorukae boasted about his stiring skills. Minori, amazed and with stars in her eyes, applauded the ravenette who in turned bowed at his display of skills. After they were finished being weird, they hurriedly threw the bowl of mystery stuff into the oven and prepared to heat it up. They stared at it extra close, making sure nothing would go wrong. Unfortunately, something went wrong anyways. Suddenly, the bowl started shaking as it was being heated, alarmed the two backed away, hoping it was stop but unfortunately it didn't. The bowl and whatever was inside it exploded all over the inside of the oven. Gooey mess dripped all inside the oven. The two looked at each other and high fived for creating explosive chocolate mix. However, Damien was not at all pleased with what happened. The two received a good scolding from the master butler and were banned from the kitchen until he finished cleaning it. Minori, had scooped up the gooey material into a jar and brought a bag of pretzels.

"Let us feast!" she cheered excitedly. Xorukae, cheered alongside her, excited to taste this treat they made. Needless to say, the two thoroughly enjoyed every sixteen ounce of that gooey icing with their pretzels and regret none of it.

While they were fooling around with food, Maemi and Sumire were in the library reading about famous archers in time and well-known anime designers. For Maemi, it was interesting learning about all the techniques that past warriors used in ancient times. She hoped that the next floor would contain some sort of shooting range so she could try out all these skills. Sumire was twirling a lock of her hair as she read about Hayao Miyazaki, a personal favorite of hers. Her favorites by him were, Princess Mononoke, Spirited Away and Ponyo. She's very fond of the fantasy and other worldly story genres. Maybe she could start an anime about teen witches or maybe one about teens who use the power to travel to the past and future in order to save their worlds; the future and the past. Already getting ideas on the story line and the character design, Sumire pulled out a notepad and jotted down notes so she wouldn't forget later on. If they ever got out of here, she was sure this would be a huge hit.

Ri, Naho, Hansuke, and Seiko were playing some rounds of poker. Ri had absolutely no idea what she was doing, yet managed to win every single hand. Naho was positive, today was not her lucky day. She really needed a fortune update for this month. Seiko was on cloud nine, for once, he wasn't getting his ass handed to him in a game, but that's probably because Hikari wasn't here and today wasn't Naho's lucky day. Regardless, he took what he could get. He may have only won 2 hands, but he knew when to fold and keep his monokuma coins safe. Hansuke, was doing horrible. He honestly could've hypnotized them to play horrible and he would still lose.

"Gaaaah!" Hansuke groaned in frustration, "I can't make heads or halves out of this game? What exactly am I trying to do?" Ri just shrugged her shoulders at him, she just betted whenever and picked a random amount, "How are you winning but you don't know anything about this game? Did you use cheat spells?" Hansuke leered at Ri who in response put her hands up defensively. Believing her, for now, Hansuke just decided it was his inability to actually comprehend what the cards meant.

"Stupid pieces of crap," shouted an irritated Naho as she tossed her cards on the table, "I can't make a single hand. I need Hikari, she's my lucky charm. What is she doing right now? I need her so bad… My monokuma coins…"

"No wait please don't call her," Seiko begged, he knew the second she came, his fortune would be grounded into dust, "I'm doing so well, I haven't lost any money at all." Naho just glared at him and placed her head on the table frustrated. Roxie sat at the table afar, watching them play. She couldn't help but laugh at their reactions and behavior. She silently enjoyed her peace at her table as she waited for nighttime to come.

Hikari, was stuck still cleaning the dirty room that belonged to Kukai. She was tearing up from the disturbing smell that came from the shower room. With a tissue covering her nose and mouth, goggles on her eyes and a bottle of air freshener she charged into shower room spraying. Seconds later, she fell out of the shower room, coughing and crying.

"It stinks so bad…" Hikari sobbed, "I regret this. I wonder if he'll let me have my room back. I can't live like this…" She silently sobbed to herself before she got up and laid herself on the bed which she cleaned first. She nestled herself under the covers and took a deep breath. "It smells like him." After she made this statement, Hikari's face turned sour. "I want my lavender scented pillows… Well I suppose… it's better than no pillows." With that decided, Hikari snuggled into the pillow and drifted off to peaceful dreams. Meanwhile, Kukai was snoring away like an animal in Hikari's bed. He clutched one of her pillows while he slept. He kept it in a strong hold, murmuring something along the lines of lavender being his new favorite smell.

"All these people are strange," Hiroaki spoke to his Hatsune Miku doll, "They're really quick to turn on people, Hiroaki wonders if they can even be trusted themselves. Oh well, it's not like they matter to Hiroaki, it's time for sleep. Goodnight Miku." With that, the teal haired teen clicked the lights off and proceeded to sleep clutching his favorite doll in his arms. He slept soundly as what appeared to be a translucent figure of a woman above him. She brushed her hands on top of his head as she whispered a song. Moments later she disappeared without a trace.

* * *

**Okay... So like... Who was that creepy lady at the end? o n o And can anyone drama? I swear, this is like someone stealing my juice in kindergarten compared to what I see at school on a daily basis. Isn't that sad? ; 3; But I love drama so its okays :DDDD So this chappie was just you know, showing you how people act when they find out one of their friends is a spy and everything just goes downhill from there. Trust is truly a struggle. A struggle to build then when it's destroyed it's 10x worse rebuilding. A true struggle. Well that's it for today folks. Don't forget to rate and review~ Also; prepare for an extreme shocker next chapter, something I highly doubt you can expect. Muahahahahahahaha *cough hack hack cough***


	17. Chapter 17: Sayonara

**Whooo~ Another update. Daily updates are now back~! Yaaay~! Golf today was horrible today. Good thing it'll be all over on Thursday. Then it's spammed update everyday~! So I had a struggle writing this chapter, it hurt a lot to write this to the point I teared up a little bit. I didn't write alot as I usually do because I wanted to keep a little bit more surprises for the next chapter, so I had to shorten this one a ton. But in return I added a couple little drabbles, to make it seem a little bit longer. Hopefully that'll lighten the mood a bit more after you read this. ; 3;**

**ThePocketwatchRipper: I see what you did there c: And yus ; 3; That poor girl had a struggle of her own that day. Cleaning that boy's room is something she should only do if they get married. (Which shall never happen :D) An edible clam? o . o I never would have guessed. Now I kinda want some. Hunger... Hunger... And yus, I had to put Minori and Xorukae making a mess, just to have a chocolate explosion fun time. I really kinda wish I had some of that stuff though... ; 3;**

**Mr. Monobear and Ibuki Mioda: The death is nigh! The death is nigh! ; 3; Spin the wheel of fate and who shall death fall upon tonight? And hooray, I freaking pokefan friends! ; 3; Lets be honest, I'm so much of a pokemon nerd that if show me a picture of a part of it, I can tell you exactly what pokemon it is. Not including the 5th gen, I kinda hate like 75% of those ones. :/**

**AnimesWorld: ; 3; I got shivers down my back when I wrote that. I was actually reminded of this lady from this movie I watched except she didn't tell Hiroaki his name was Marilyn. o . o That'd be scary. Deguchi Zero? I'll check that out sometime when I get a chance c:**

**Crimson Spider Lily: LOL You know you secretly wanna just put his hair into twin tails and dress him into a Hatsune Miku outfit don't try to hide it! c; Trust is a powerful thing between men. c: (Naho and Hikari: Seikai SEIKAI SEEEEEIIIIIKAAAAIIIIIII!) Shut up Naho, Hikari. Can't let her steal all those monies, can't be letting her drain his wallet. LOL Mister the Obsessed. Omfg I'm adding another SHSL to him. Kukai: Super High School Level Hikari's Number One Obsess-er. Changed; it is on file now. No problem :D Well I can say Seiko won't die, but the other two... Eh... No promises c:**

**reven228: I'm glad I've obtained your deep interest. c: I plan on starting a fanfic on Pokespe I've already gotten the idea and plot down, just gotta write out the first chapter. I'll probably do one shots here and there, but that'll most likely be the only big thing I'll be working on until I get into more fandoms that I absolutely love and want to write about.**

**Maneki Nekomaeda: Deepest apologies, there is no play this time ; 3; But to make it up to you I haz drabbles! :DDDD And LOL yus, I put Kukai in his little emo corner of rejection. ; 3; Poor guy, his struggle is real tool. Let us shed a tear for Kukai and his pains. -silence- Okay that's enough silence, we're not that sad.**

**And that's it for the reviews~! I hope you all enjoy this chappie and the little present at the end~! Sumire, Maemi~!**

**Sumire and Maemi: Lost in the Beats does not own any of the OCs in this story except Kukai and Hikari, and does not own DR. Please enjoy this chapter.**

**Hikari and Naho: And don't forget to rate and review or there won't be anymore SeiKai love. *Sob sob sob* Action!**

* * *

_**Chapter**** 17: Sayonara**_

This wasn't supposed to happen, was the thought that ran through Kukai's mind. Fear and panic ran through his veins at the scene before him. He'd never think, this would possibly ever happen. He swore to protect and defend, yet he failed. Naho was on her knees, crying uncrontrollably while Minori tried her best to console the poor girl. No one at all expected this to happen, except of course, the murder himself. Let's go back to this morning. It was like any old day for our entrapped students, woken up at 8 A.M. by Monokuma. However, like many mornings before, Monokuma had another surprise waiting for them in the gymnasium. Kukai, had woken up an hour earlier, to sneak out so no one would catch him leaving Hikari's room. He leaned against the locked doors of the cafeteria, waiting for everyone else to wake up, more specifically, Hikari. He had a plan to get the two of them out of there, no matter what, he and she were going to escape this place together. Even if it meant doing like Haruka and Kite, but unlike them, they wouldn't meet untimely ends. After an hour had passed, Monokuma's announcement rang throughout the building. He was calling for everyone to meet in the gymnasium. Shortly afterwards, the others started exiting their rooms and begun their journey to the gym.

Hikari was tired. She had woken up several hours earlier to fix her hair, prepare her clothes and make sure her makeup bag was in order. She, unfortunately, forgot to do all of these things before she went to sleep on Kukai's bed. She didn't even know how she was able to clean his room, it reminded her that boys, no matter what age, will always have disgusting and disorderly rooms. Leaving his room with a small yawn, she entered the lobby. She saw Kukai leaning against the doors to the cafeteria. She was about to go confront him and start a conversation but before she could do so everyone else slowly made their way to the lobby. Deciding against talking to him, she walked past him and entered the school area of the school.

"So… how did you sleep?" asked a peppy Naho who clutched the noirette's right arm, "Hopefully you slept well!" Naho exclaimed with a wink. Hikari arched an eyebrow at the girl's strangely excited behavior. If there were two important things she could use to describe Naho is that a) She's cranky when she wakes up from not enough sleep and b) She's cranky when she's had plenty of sleep but wants more.

"I slept alright," Hikari replied, "Honestly, I think it was one of the worst nights I've had here." At this Naho giggled uncontrollably. Okay, Hikari knew the girl knew something and she was going to get her to spill. But before she could even ask, they reached the destination of the gymnasium.

"I bet it's another fucking incentive," grumbled a cranky Xorukae, another person who absolutely loves his sleep, "Unless he's introducing us to the 18th student, which I doubt is going to happen." The others thought this over, there was absolutely no chance he'd show his ace in the hole and prepared for the worst incentive that'd come out.

"Umm… Hiroaki has a question;" spoke the teal haired teen, "Why would the teddy bear give us an 'incentive' and what purpose would it serve?" The others looked at him for a moment then realized that he wasn't here at all for the ordeal. They quickly explained the situation and that they were stuck in here unless they commit a murder on one of their peers and successfully have their murder blamed on someone else. "Oh… Well, that's pretty interesting… Hiroaki wonders why they selected people who are famous in different types of industries; Hiroaki means, what's the point, why not pick out regular students?" The others had never really thought of it that way. They never did wonder why them specifically or why not regular students or if they were chosen for their talents. This made everyone even more uncomfortable, why indeed were they chose, what qualities do they have besides their talents? Before they could even delve any further into the matter, Seiko cleared his throat.

"Before we get all pessimistic and grow worry lines," he spoke, "Shouldn't we be going inside they gymnasium now?" Clearing their minds and focusing on the other topic at hand, the necessity of this meeting. They walked through the familiar gymnasium and saw that Monokuma was actually there before them.

"Geez, what took you all so long?" Monokuma asked, obviously miffed they took so long to get here, "It should only take about 5 minutes to get here. You guys must've been a bit too busy taking care of 'morning business' right?" He said this with a somewhat perverse expression on his face. Annoyance at the assumption was plastered on everyone's face as they wanted to get this over with immediately.

"Could you just tell us what you needed so we can leave?" Rushed Minori, "Some of us want to eat and cook right now and you're holding us up."

"I-I'm so sorry…" Monokuma apologized, "Not! Those are personal problems not mine, bastards! Bahahahahaha! Anyways back to what I wanted to say. I brought you all here for a little incentive. You've guys have been unusually boring except for that little mishap yesterday. Upupupu, which was some funny stuff going on there. Oh, and what I saw going on last night. Ooh, ooh." At this everyone groaned begrudgingly and some others who caught the last thing Monokuma said arched their eyebrows in curiosity, "Anyways here, take the envelope with your names on them!" Once he said this, Monokuma threw up a tub that had several envelopes sitting inside and the envelopes flew up into the room, slowly cascading onto the floor. Everyone slowly picked up their retrospective envelopes.

"Inside are papers with your deepest darkest secret written on them," Monokuma warned, "Some of you have some reaaaaalllly dark and creepy secrets. If there isn't a murder within the next twenty-four hours, ta-da! Everyone knows everyone's secrets. All walls will be broken and true friendship will be made." Everyone, completely doubtful of the fact that this bear actually knew their secrets, opened their envelopes to see that in fact their secrets were indeed there. Kukai's said; _you killed a certain someone's important person. _Completely shocked and furious, Kukai immediately tore his up into pieces. He really didn't want to be reminded of that, ever again. He looked around to see that everyone else held faces of shock excluding Seiko and Xorukae. The two hadn't even bothered to open their envelopes. They were way too smart to actually let this get to them. What they didn't know in the envelopes wouldn't damage their psyche. Kukai couldn't help but glance at Hikari, but what he saw was… unexpected. The girl was actually trembling where she stood, crushing the paper in her hands with unusually long nails. Wait, long nails? Did she always have long nails? He shrugged it off, Naho probably talked her into doing it.

"Well anyways, now that that's been released, enjoy your twenty-three hours of enjoying your deep secrets to yourselves," with that Monokuma vanished into thin air.

"Hmph, that was a waste of time," Xorukae stated annoyed, "I could be eating right now instead of being given this useless shit." He tossed his unopened envelope into the trash can by the entrance and prepared to leave to make himself so breakfast. Kukai was worried about Hikari, she was still trembling.

"Hikari-chan?" Naho called out to her best friend, "Are you alright?" Attention was directed onto the noirette, who looked up and blinked a couple of times.

"Oh me; pssht yeah, I'm great," she attempted to play it off coolly, "I'll be in my room for now, I'll see you guys!" With that she skipped off to her room, she was obviously uncomfortable about something but it would be best if none of them pried into her business.

"So… How about we go eat some breakfast?" Suggested Ri, "Can't do anything today on an empty stomach, right?" As if to answer her question, a stomach growled loud enough for everyone to hear.

"S-Sorry… I'm really hungry…" stuttered a blushing Hansuke. Everyone laughed at the poor guy, but they all agreed with him and jovially headed to the cafeteria. Inside the cafeteria was Xorukae chowing down on some omelets. Minori and Damien figured the teen didn't make any for the rest of them, rather he made enough for everyone, but they were all for him. The two prepared a full breakfast that should actually be called a feast. Everyone had gotten five strips of bacon, a bowl of freshly cut fruit, two omelets, a stack of blueberry pancakes, and four slices of toast. It was delicious to say the least. After everyone was full, they decided to go and sleep the meal off. Several hours passed as the teens snored away. However, Kukai, was feeling unusually sick. He was sweating profusely and struggled to actually sleep as he was constantly interrupted by sneezing and coughs. He slowly woke up when he felt a presence looming over him, when he opened his eyes, he saw Hikari standing at his bed with a dripping wet rag.

"Sorry…" she quickly apologized, "Did I wake you up?" No response. The brunette was too stunned at the sight before his eyes. Had he died and gone to heaven or was this real?

"W-What are you… doing…?" he wheezed out, struggling to actually make any words come out. The girl slapped him with the freezing cold rag and rolled her eyes.

"What does it look like? I'm helping you feel better, dummy," she replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She placed the rag on his forehead and held a glass of water to his mouth, "Drink." At that command, he immediately gulped down the water. The water itself was delicious, the icy coldness running down his throat felt good as it helped relax the muscle but the taste had a bit of a bitter hint to it. It must've been medicine he concluded. However, moments later, he suddenly felt really tired for some reason. It took him a few seconds to realize that she had drugged him. "Sorry to do this to you, but nighty night." Those were the last words he heard before black entered his vision and went into a coma-like sleep.

It felt like an eternity before he awoke once again. The familiar setting of Hikari's ceiling greeted his eyes and he leaned up quickly. He begun to recall the events that happened before his unnatural sleep, remembering the noirette had drugged him. He felt, really good though. His head didn't hurt at all, his throat felt fine, and he wasn't sweating. All in all, he felt perfectly healthy. Filled with worry about the girl, he immediately hopped out of her bed and slipped on his shoes then proceeded to exit her room. He wondered where in this place she could possibly be, she could be almost anywhere. His thoughts were interrupted when a scream emanated throughout the school. Naho; he knew what her scream exactly sounded like and deducted that it came from the third floor. The worst possibly outcome was implanted in his head as he sped through the floors. He desperately hoped that it wasn't what he thought it was. He finally made it to the third floor and searched around. He found that everyone was surrounding the entrance to the music room. He quickly scanned the group noticing that person wasn't among them. Panic slithered through his veins as he proceeded to attempt to enter the room.

"Move, move out of the way!" he shouted as he shoved to get through. The scene that laid out before, he was not prepared at all for it. There, propped against the piano was the dead body of Hikari Kirisaki. The air was knocked out of Kukai's body. He couldn't even begin to comprehend why this would happen to her. Why Hikari, why not someone else? This wasn't what was supposed to happen.

"Why…?" sobbed Naho, the poor girl had her head onto the shoulder of Minori who tried to comfort her as best as she could. "Why Hikari… Why did this even have to happen…?" An uncomfortable silence resided in the room. No one dared to speak at all. Everyone in the room could say that they enjoyed the girl's company excluding Hiroaki of course, as he'd only just joined their group.

"M-Maybe…" began Hansuke, "Maybe she's not… you know… I mean; the corpse discovery announcement hasn't-"

"Ding dong ding," interrupted Hansuke before he could finish his sentence, "Ah, yes, a corpse has been found 100% corpse. A class trial will be held shortly so please make sure you have all your investigations done." With that the monitor clicked off. That negated Hansuke's theory. The second the monitor clicked off, Naho's sobs grew louder. Unexpectedly, Xorukae crouched down and placed a comforting hand on Naho's shoulder.

"Don't worry Naho," he told her, "I'll make sure, I find out who did this to her and make sure he pays for this. I swear." At this, Naho looked up and looked at Xoruake whose face showed no signs of untruth.

"Well," began Sumire stepping forward, "Let's begin our investigations then? Hasegawa-kun, I assume you'll be taking part as well?" Kukai nodded in response, "Alright, Damien and Maemi will stand watch here while everyone who wants to investigate can alright?" Everyone agreed to this and Minori escorted Naho out of the music room, taking her someplace else so she can calm down. Hiroaki stared at the corpse of Hikari, he couldn't help but feel… unnerved at the body… Something wasn't right… he didn't know what, but something about the body, the scene the entire situation… Something was totally off, but he couldn't put his finger on it. What exactly was going on? As usual, before everyone's investigations begun, Monokuma handed out the Monokuma File 3 to everyone so they'd know what exactly happened to the girl. Seiko clutched the Monokuma File tightly in his hand. He'd make sure the murderer was uncovered, for Hikari and Naho, his two friends in this place. First things first, inspecting the scene. Everyone set off to do their own thing. To prepare for the trial that would determine their fates, the trial that would shine the murderer of their dear friend. A race against time has begun.

* * *

_**A Series of SeiKai Drabbles, Gym Class**_

I couldn't help but stare at his body as he dashed on the track. The sweat glistening that fell down his neck made him look so appetizing. Oh how I would love to grip that neck as he did many of the things I dreamed he and I doing at night. The wet dreams I had of him for the past two weeks ever since he transferred to this school had made me desperately wanting him more and more. Unfortunately for me, he wasn't interested. He had a girlfriend, who I might add is the best friend of my best friend, Hikari Kirisaki. Naho Ayano was an amazing girl no doubt, kind and caring, beautiful, loved by girls and guys alike and not to mention she was co-captain of the cheerleading squad, Hikari being captain. I honestly can't blame him for asking her out but I am a little bit jealous. She gets to kiss those lovely plump lips, held by those strong arms, it's so unfair. Hikari knows about my feelings towards the blonde boy and finds the idea to actually be loveable. I don't know what makes girls so excited about guys who love other guys but whatever.

Back to my golden knight; althought I'll never be able to feel his nice muscles or rub that nicely defined body of his, I'll always have the image of his hot sweaty body embroidered into my mind. Naho'll never get to see him in his glory in my favorite period of the day, Gym Class. My favorite parts of Gym are in the middle of class when we have our activities because sometimes, when he gets really hot, he takes his shirt, oh he just did it just now! Look at that body, I could grill hamburgers and steaks on that body mmmm! And then there's the end of the period, when we get to shower and I must say I like what I've seen. No doubt, Naho's got quite the catch although I can't say I don't hope they break up. I wouldn't mind being a rebound for him if it means I get some of that every night. Oh how I wish we could have gym all day and not do anything else.

_**Our Little Secret**_

Oh my god, you will never believe this, Seiko and I got paired together for our English project. Sure I was a little bit bummed that I couldn't work with Hikari, because that means no guaranteed A, but I'll get to spend time with Seiko so it was totes worth it! We decided to head over to his house right after school ended, I was so excited, actually being able to the guy I love's house, this is the best moment of my life. When we got inside, I asked him about his family. He told me his siblings were staying over their friends for the night and their parents passed away. I gave him my condolences and inwardly cheered, that means we get to be all alone in his house. Maybe we can get somewhere… Sorry Naho!

We were upstairs on his bed, looking up various quotes to use. Our assignment was to come up with five analogies, similes, metaphors, personifications, hyperboles, examples of imagery, alliteration and onomatopoeias. We were going to be at this all night, thank you Mrs. Crablegg, you really do have a heart somewhere.

"Kukai," Seiko called out, snapping his fingers in front of my face, "You there? I need you to right this down."

"Oh right," I replied, snapping out of my trance. Right we have to work. An hour later we were almost done, we actually worked faster than I expected but I also got bored faster than I expected. I thought I'd spark up some conversation, "So… How are things going with Naho?" Seiko looked at me for a split second before answering.

"Alright," he replied, "She's not all clingy but not too distant, plus she's pretty cute," That's all? Wow, doesn't really seem like much… But the next thing surprised me, "What about you and Hikari? You guys date right?" I deadpanned. He really thought I was dating Hikari? Well I don't blame him, everyone's asked that at least once in their lives.

"Nah, we're just really close friends," I denied, while thinking; _The one I like is you._ He let out a small 'oh' and continued typing on the computer. Seeing the conversation wasn't going to progress anymore I just laid my head down and waited for him to give me the next alliteration. I must've fell asleep because I felt him nudge me slightly. Before I actually woke up, I felt something pressed against my lips. Shocked, I opened my eyes to see that Seiko was kissing me. Oh… My… God… This is a dream come true. His eyes opened, and he quickly panicked when he saw that I was awake and backed up really fast.

"S-Sorry man, I-I" Seiko stuttered his words, trying to find some sort of excuse that I would hopefully buy. He was just so cute.

"It's okay," I consoled him, crawling into his lap and giving him a fierce kiss back, breaking it moments later, "This'll be our little secret…"

* * *

**Well, like I said, the chapter was really short but I have my reasons for that. The next chapter will have the investigations, the trial, the execution and the unveiling of the 18th student~! Eeeeeek! By popular demand (All you SeiKai lovers) I couldn't help but fill that empty void of nothingness with two little drabbles I came up with. First one is a little one-sided, but the next one expands on that. and you get. Full on SeiKai~! But yeah, that's all for this chapter. Expect lots more evidence, accusations, dramatic twists, and one devious plot in the next installment of Eden Academy. This is Lost, over and out. Bye bye~!**


	18. Chapter 18: Despair is the Only Misery

**Hey guys~! It's another update whoo~! I tried to write this so many times during school today but I ended up having to start over anyways. Wah wah wah wah. ; 3; But yeah, we ended last chappie with a little bit of a happier note. Not really much to say up here so lets go straight to the review responses.**

**Mr Monobear and Ibuki Mioda: Curse you darned Autocorrect *shakes my grandpa fist at science* But nuuu... The dead must never come back... Or they'll be zombies and we all know how that turns out. Pet zombies of people you love just eat your friends and you're forever alone. ; 3;**

**ThePocketwatchRipper: It's not BS I swear ; 3; And yes, she was the lead protagonist for the story but hey, we all gotta die sometime right?**

**Crimson Spider Lily: LOL Okay so wait. It's a cosplay of a cosplay? LOL Fandom prowess. ; 3; I should've taken that out then. Predictability isn't always so awesome. I wonder that too? Maybe Naho will be the female lead now c: Le gasp do you know what this means though? No more Hikari standing in the way of SeiKai c: LOL Gym Class would still be miserable for me. ; 3; I'd be forced to run since my gym teach is buttocks. In the true Eden Academy, as long as you look sexy doing it, you can do it. LOL**

**AnimesWorld: Okay friend, you need to slow down there. o n o Pregnancy? No no no no no. They have condoms in the little vending machine thingy in the bath house. And nuuuuuu... That'd be cliche D: Kukai's too yaoi induced to die. **

**Maneki Nekomaeda: WE CAN MAKE IT WORK! I'll umm... um... umm... I have no ideas. But something will come to me! Oh wait it did. *looks down at the new chapter* Derp. *facepalms* LOL YUS! You guise can't be sad sacks because Hikari died. Pump up the party with some yaoi. Then we can go to her funeral. R.I.P.**

**ItsThatPsycho: LOL Totally made me think that Hikari was the best friend of the person you want to go out with and you had to get her a date too. But yeah... ; 3; Seikai drabbles though ;D**

**reven228: I try :P I actually tried watching the Fate/Zero series but because I have terrible memory and forget to bookmark where I leave off, I ended up losing my spot every time I tried to watch it. *headdesks* I'm a failure.**

**Now that is done and over with. I hope everyone enjoys the story. Rate and Review for a SeiKai lemon next chappier c: Ohohohohoho. **

**Naho: HIKARI USED TO LOVE SEIKAI LEMONS! *sob sob sob***

**...I do not own the OCs excluding Hikari and Kukai nor do I own DR~**

* * *

**Chapter**_** 18: Despair is the only Misery**_

_**Investigation Begin!**_

After most of the students dispersed to do their own investigations, Kukai, Seiko, Hiroaki and Sumire remained in the music room alongside Maemi and Damien, who were the bodyguards. All melancholic emotions were irrelevant; right now, it was time to do or die. Otherwise, they'd all end up dead and the one who did Hikari in would escape free of harm.

"Alright, so let's start off with checking the Monokuma File," Suggested Sumire. She popped open the small booklet and prepared to read the words that neatly detailed the condition of the corpse, "So it says; 'Hikari Kirisaki was murdered sometime between 4 to 5 pm. There are several cuts and peculiar bruises on her wrists. She was murdered with some type of heavy blunt object bludgeoning her head. It did not instantly kill her as she bled to death slowly.' So first things first, let's investigate her body… I'll go ahead and check everything out." Sumire stepped towards the propped up body of once was Hikari Kirisaki, but was stopped by Kukai who had a serious look plastered on his face.

"I'll do it," he told her, his tone making it clear he would not take no for an answer. He kneeled down before the girl's body and slowly checked underneath her clothes for any other types of injuries. What he found was something he absolutely did not expect to find, "What the hell…" The statement planted curiosity into the other's minds as they stepped closer to see what he was seeing, "Look, there's several stitch marks on her body," he pointed as he spoke to prove his point. There were indeed several stitches in various places of the girl's body. He was aware that she hadn't been in any sort of major accidents or done any bodily harming stunts in her movies, so what reason would she have these marks?

"Hmmm… It's obvious that some type of cosmetic surgery was done," stated Seiko, "The places where there are marks are places where girls usually get surgery on in order to improve their look. Am I right Sumire?" The girl inspected the areas and confirmed that they indeed would be places a woman would want to have surgery done if she felt that those areas didn't accentuate her beauty enough.

"So then that means she had some type of body work done on her before attending then…" Hiroaki confirmed.

_**New Evidence: Hikari's Stitches**_

"Well anyways, Hiroaki want to check out her wrists," Hiroaki changed the subject, "Hiroaki noticed that she didn't wear any type of jewelry, so where did the bruises come from?" That was indeed a good question; this would prove to be useful evidence later on.

_**New Evidence: Hikari's Bruised Wrists**_

Seiko was a little bit curious about the position of her body. What person who was just attacked and begun bleeding to death just stays sitting in that one spot, wouldn't they attempt to go find help? Seiko got down on one knee, careful as to not go into the puddle of blood that had pooled around her body and examines her face closely. He finds that there is evidence that there were tears due to the dried tear trails around her eye lids. Upon opening her eye, he found that they were slick and still looked glazed, even after death.

_**New Evidence: Tear Stains/Glazed Eyes**_

Deciding it was time to investigate the scene itself, Sumire began taking note of how many of what instruments. So far, from what she counted there were no instruments missing from their section.

"There is a trumpet missing," Interrupted Kukai, breaking Sumire from her mental counting, "It is probably the murder weapon used cause the death.

_**New Evidence: Missing Trumpet**_

Besides the missing trumpet, nothing about the room was really out of place besides of course the corpse propped against the piano. Deciding that there was nothing else to be found in this room the four of them decided to step out and investigate elsewhere.

"Wait," called out Hiroaki, "Did she always have such long nails?"

"Long nails?" Kukai turned to look at the teal haired boy. He stared at him like he was stupid, "Her nails were short, nor did she wear fake nails. Why do you ask?" Hiroaki merely pointed at the corpse, more specifically, the hands that were laid out clearly showing her finger nails which indeed were very long and painted pink.

"I don't remember her ever wearing fake nails or even nail polish," recalled Seiko, "Do you think the murderer put them on her to throw us off topic?" There was no other reasonable explanation for this, but it wouldn't hurt to keep this noted.

_**New Evidence: Fake Nails**_

"Well, that's all lets go ahead and search elsewhere," decided Kukai. He turned on his heels with the others following behind him but the next thing he knew he fell to the floor and saw black lace. Wait, black lace? He stared at under the skirt of the girl who sat on the floor in front of him. He must've bumped into her just a moment ago which would explain why she was rubbing her head.

"Ouch…" the noirette mumbled, "Watch where you're going you dumbass!" Anger was evident on her face at the fact that he had just knocked her down, "And don't stare atmy underwear you pervert!" With that she pressed her skirt down and proceeded to slap the brunette across his face. Nothing at all registered into his mind, the only thing he thought was 'How?'

"Kukai are you…" started Seiko, "Hi-Hikari?!" Yes, the girl he had just bumped into looked just like Hikari except one minor detail, the fact that her eyes were a bright blue color. The other two stared at the noirette in shock and amazement.

"Hikari is that you?" questioned a stunned Sumire. The noirette in question just looked at her funny.

"What is with all these people?" she asks herself, "That blonde girl that found me asked me the same thing. My name is not Hikari my name is Reiko! Just who is this Hikari person?" Of course, it was too good to be true. They should've known, after all her body was right over there but even just a small chance that the corpse over there was not indeed Hikari would've made them feel better.

"Sorry," Seiko immediately apologized, "You look exactly like a friend of ours, almost a mirror image... You said your name was Reiko right? My name is Seiko Inbashiri, its nice to meet you." As Seiko introduced himself, he held his hand out to the shorter girl to help her up.

"Oh thank you!" she readily accepted his help and proceeded to brush imaginary dust off her skirt, "My name is Reiko Kyujuuko, the Supermodel, it's nice to meet you all!" The blue eyed girl introduced herself with a bright smile and the others quickly introduced themselves. "So... what's the situation? Everyone I've met had either serious faces or were totally depressed." Hiroaki took it upon himself to explain what occured with their friend who Reiko realized to be Hikari. The girl offered her condolences for their lost friend. She decided to not take part in their investigations and headed off somewhere. But before she left she stopped and came back.

_**Reiko Kyujuuko: Super High School Level Supermodel**_

"I have a question," Reiko paused, "This Hikari person- she looks just like me except with hazel eyes right?" The group nodded, wondering where she was going with this, "I think... I may have seen what happened... Last night, I saw someone carry a sleeping raven haired girl into the music room. Several moments later, they came back out but without the girl. I didn't quite catch their face but I was positive that they had a male build. I hope this helps!" With that she ran off before they could even ask her a question

_**New Evidence: Reiko's**_** Testimony**

"It's strange," Sumire whispered.

"You think so too?" Seiko asked her, "I mean- What are the odds of someone actually having a twin, I know they say that there's someone out there who looks exactly like you but the chances of actually meeting that person in a place like this?" Sumire agreed, this was too suspicious to be a coincidence. She didn't know what, but something fishy was going on about that girl. She just appeared, unlike Hiroaki and Haruka/Shiro who were introduced, she just poofed there. This isn't making any sense...

"Hey, Kukai," Hiroaki poked the brunette, attempting to grab his attention, "Do you have any idea what Hikari would be doing in the music room? Like meeting someone or something?" The brunette shook his head, he knew absolutely nothing of what the girl did in her free time besides avoid him. Hiroaki nestled his chin on his hand, something still didn't feel right. Just what was it...? Maybe the others found something...

* * *

"Gah! I can't find anything!" grumbled an irritated Xorukae, "We've practically searched everywhere on the third floor and we found absolutely nothing!" In his fit of frustration, the chef kicked over a trash can spilling it's contents all over the art room's floor. Roxie sucked her teeth in annoyance as she bent over to pick up the trash that fell out.

"Xorukae! You can't just litter when you're angry," scolded Ri, "Stop getting a temper tantrum and look more closely!" The male just rolled his eyes and sat on one of the tables.

"Pfft, it's not like we're going to find anything of any use," he stated. The pierrot huffed at his petty response. Obviously he was too bummed to actually be of any use. Looks like it's just up to her and Roxie.

"Hey guys, I think I found something..." Roxie called them over. The two walked over to her where pieces of trash were still resident on the ground. She stood up and unrolled a balled up paper. On it was a message that said;

_Hansuke,_

_Meet me in the music room at 3:00_

_I need your help with something very important_

_Thanks alot_

_Hikari Kirisaki_

It was a letter about Hansuke meeting Hikari before she was murdered. That means he was the last person to meet her. With this new piece of evidence they'd get a whole lot closer to finding out who the culprit was.

_**New Evidence: Hikari's Letter**_

"Alright! Now we're getting somewhere," cheered Xorukae, "Off to Hansuke we go!" The two girl's stared at the taller pastry chef. He had bigger mood swings than pregnant women, now that's saying a lot. The trio headed into the cafeteria to see that Naho and Minori were chatting about something. It was probably to keep Naho's mind from thinking about Hikari. The two noticed them entering the cafeteria and invited them to come over. "Hey ladies, we'd love to stay and chat but we've got some business to attend to. Does either of you know where Hansuke is?"

"Oh yeah, he locked himself in his room some time ago," informed Minori, "I think he's still there." The trio gave their thanks and headed off to Hansuke's room. He had some answering he needed to do. Once they reached his door Xorukae ringed the bell and banged on his door loudly.

"Oi Hansuke!" He yelled, "I know your ass is still in there! Get the fuck out here!" Ri slapped his harm and scolded him about his language.

"You need to choose your words more carefully," she warned, wagging her finger at him, "Otherwise, no one will want to be near you." Xorukae just backed up putting his hands in front of him.

"Okay, okay, okay," He replied, "Just back away from me you clown." Ri just huffed in annoyance. Oh how badly she wanted to slap him silly until he couldn't see straight. Better yet, she'll wear mask again and start stalking him. Creep the crap out of the little shit. Moments after their little dispute, Hansuke opened the door and stepped out into the hallway.

"H-Hey guys..." He stuttered, uncomfortable and acting somewhat suspicious, "Wh-What can I do for you guys?"

"Nothing much, we just want to know what you were doing at 3:00 pm earlier today," stated Roxie, cutting straight to the point, "And don't try to say you weren't doing anything. We've got the little note Hikari gave you, so we know you met her before she died." The poor boy didn't even stand a chance. He hesitated, thinking about running into his room for shelter until Xorukae blocked off his only means of safety. He had no choice, he had to answer their question. It would just make him seem even more suspicious.

"I-I did recieve that letter..." He admitted with a huge sigh, "B-But I don't... I don't remember what happened... I don't know if I actually went to go see her or not, it's just a huge cloud of fog." The trio looked at him, they didn't buy the I forgot and can't remember shtick.

"Cut the bullshit and tell us what happened," Xorukae cracked his knuckles, moving closer to the shorter male, "Or else." At this, Hansuke cowered in fear of the threatening male.

"I-I'm telling the truth!" Hansuke cried, he really was afraid of what would happen if this continued, "All I know is that after I was having a conversation with Damien, I did something and everything else was a fog, I swear!" Now they were getting somewhere.

"So you and Damien had a talk..." Ri restated his words making sure she heard correctly, "And sometime during that time... you did something and the memory just becomes a fog?" Hansuke nodded in desperation, he really did not want to get pummled by Xorukae at all. "Let us check inside your room then please? I would like to find some type of evidence that he indeed visited your room." Hansuke immediately unlocked his door and led them inside. His room was moderately clean if you ignore the scattered socks and playing cards skittered about. He had several posters of magicians and hypnotists across the walls.

_**New Evidence: Hansuke's Testimony**_

"Th-That stain right there..." Hansuke stated, pointing to a brown spot in the red carpet, "That is the tea Damien brought with him, I accidentally spilled some during our chat..." Roxie nodded and walked over, crouched to the ground and sniffed the brown spot.

"This is Damien's Royal Milk Tea, it's smell is exactly the same, there's no doubt that he was here," Roxie analyzed, she was positive this was the fact that he was here.

_**New Evidence: Royal Milk Tea Stain**_

"Well, I guess that's it," sighed Xorukae, "Not much was found but maybe everyone else found something useful... Thanks for your time shorty; see you at the trial." The trio left the male to his room who sighed in exhaustion. All he wanted right now was to sleep but it's doubtful he'd get any good amounts seeing as how the trial started soon.

"Man... it sucks to be me..." Hansuke declared as he slid down the front of his bed and proceeded to nap.

* * *

"I think we should go do some investigating on our own," suggested Naho, "I'd feel terrible to just sit here doing nothing and maybe we'll run into that girl again." They had previously encountered Reikou and Naho had hugged the girl nearly to death thinking she was Hikari. Several moments later, the blue eyed noirette managed to escape her grip but not without declaring that she was not Hikari. So, Minori and Naho decided to just rest in the cafeteria after a long walk looking for the girly they scared away.

"Well, I'm not all that worried about that girl..." Minori replied, "And I really don't feel like investigating... I'm sure the others will do fine on their own Let's just relax until the trial starts." As she said this Minori leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. Hikari sweatdropped at the girl's somewhat lazy attitude but decided to just go off and investigate on her own. Leaving her friend alone in the cafeteria, Naho decided to check out Hikari's room. The room was clean and neat, it almost looked as if no one had lived there for the past week. With a quick slap on her face, she readied herself for anything she might find.

"Alright so let's see... Maybe her trashcan...?" Naho absentmindedly thought about inspecting the trashcan. She recalled seeing many detectives search in the trashcans and finding that decisive evidence that would lead them to solve the case. She found that Hikari's trash can was actually void of anything except one simple scrap of paper. Curious, Naho picked it up to see what was on it.

"The plan; allow Kukai to use my room until everyone had their trust placed back in him once again, afterwards I will go back to sleeping in my room and he will be using his again. Ugh, I'm not looking forward to sleeping in there..." Naho read aloud, "Wait... so... Kukai's the one... staying in Hikari's room? Then that must mean... I'm checking the wrong room! Wait no, why would she bother switching with him in the first place unless... No wait, now's not the time. She just passed away I can't be doing this, I've gotta find some more evidence."

**_New Evidence: Hikari and Kukai's Room Lending_**

"So... Since Hikari's staying in Kukai's room I'd better search there next..." Naho decided as she slowly exited the room, there she bumped into someone she surely didn't expect. The blue eyed raven haired girl, she'd really need to learn her name, "Hey! It's you!" Naho called out to her and the girl just looked at her, fear on her face, "No wait, don't be afraid. That was my bad earlier... I... I thought you were one of my close friends..."

"Hikari right?" Naho let out a little gasp, "Some others I ran into told me about her... I'm really sorry about her death..." So that's how she knew...

"It's okay, nothing to worry about," Naho smiled brightly, Hikari wouldn't want her being all depressed and gloomy, "Oh, my name is Naho Ayano by the way." Naho held out her hand to the ravenette.

"My name is Reiko Kyujuuko, Supermodel," Reiko shook her hand also meeting her with a nice smile. Naho had to admit, she really did look like a supermodel, not to mention the air around her felt like it as well. "So... Are you doing investigations as well?" Naho nodded in response, she pointed showing that she was going to investigate Kukai's room next, "Sounds cool, can I help out?"

"Sure! Just come with me, the door should be unlocked," With that, Naho turned the knob of Kukai's room and strolled inside with Reiko right behind her. Inside, laid a trumpet that had spots of blood around the horn of the trumpet. Next to it was a bloodied note that was folded in half. "The murder weapon..."

_**New Evidence: Bloodied Trumpet**_

"There's also a note right next to it," pointed out Reiko, "Here, I'll go grab it." Reiko stepped over the trumpet with her heels and bent down to grab the note, "That's weird... it just says PCX... Any idea what that means?" Naho tilted her head to the side in a thinking manner before shaking her head no. What on earth could those three letters mean? She relayed the letters in her mind repeatedly, trying to think of what on earth they could possibly mean... P... C... X... Mmm... Wait... Could it be... Naho had a bright look of realization on her face. She figured out who the culprit was. And he planned this perfectly.

_**New Evidence: PCX Note**_

"Ding ding ding dong... Ahem, we will now be starting the class trial, please head toward the elevator now thank you." The announcement soon finished immediately and Naho grabbed the wrist of Reiko and hurried to where the elevator was. Everyone was gathered there, ready to take part in the class trial. This trial would determine whether or not they live. Whether or not the murderer of their dear friend would be avenged.

* * *

**Please take a moment to assess your evidence**

**_Monokuma File 5_  
**

**_Hikari's Stitches_**

**_Hikari's Bruised Wrists_**

**____****Tear Stains/Glazed Eyes**

**____****Missing Trumpet**

**____****Fake Nails**

**____****Reiko's Testimony**

**____****Hikari's Letter**

**____****Hansuke's Testimony**

**____****Royal Milk Tea Stain**

**____****Hikari and Kukai's Room Lending**

**____****Bloody Trumpet**

**____****PCX Note**

**Have you gotten your facts together?**

**Court Is Now In Session!**

"Let's start off with a simple explanation for our new students!" Monokuma began, "_You guys'_votes determine the trial's outcome. Finger the true villain, and only the villain gets punished. But make the _wrong accusation_… and everyone else gets punished, leaving your deceiver to graduate, freeee and cleeeear!"

"Question; what if there's an accomplice?" Reiko shyly asked, "Would they be considered a villain as well or no?"

"They wouldn't only the true culpritl, or the person who actually commited murder would be punished," explained Xorukae, "An accomplice can help as much as he or she wants but if they don't actually commit some type of murder then there'd be no point."

"Hmmmm... Hiroaki understands," Hiroaki clarified, "So shall we begin?"

"First things first, the murder weapon," decided Kukai.

**Nonstop Debate!**

**Minori: **As far as I know... Hikari was attacked with a blunt object...

**Maemi: **She slowly bled out from her head...

**Xorukae: **A blunt object... What would someone be able to use...?

**Ri:** Oh I think I know! It was some sort of _metal pipe, _right?

**Sumire:** There are fallacies within your statement Ri-san...

**Break!**

**Ri:** Eh...? It wasn't something like a pipe?

**Kukai: **Nope, it was an instrument in the music room.

**Xorukae:** Do you have any proof of this?

**Hiroaki:** Indeed. Whoever investigated the music room; there were ten of each instrument correct?

**Minori: **Yep, exactly ten, why?

**Seiko: **When we counted earlier today we found out that one of the trumpets was missing.

**Ri: **Really?!

**Kukai: **Yep; which leads us to believe; that the murder weapon is the missing trumpet.

**Damien: **But where is the believed to be murder weapon at?

**Naho: **Reiko and I found it before we came here.

**Maemi: **Really?

**Reiko: Y**ep, the bell area was covered in blood as well.

**Xorukae: **So then whoever's room you found it in… That's the murderer's identity!

**Naho: **Yep, and the person who's room we found it in… Was Kukai's!

**Ri: **What?!

**Roxie: **No way… Kukai you couldn't possibly have…

**Kukai: **Oh come on guys! You seriously think it was me?

**Xorukae: **Rejection makes people do crazy things so I've heard.

**Nonstop Debate!**

**Xorukae: **So Kukai called Hikari out to the music room…

**Ri: **…Where he hid and waited for her to appear…

**Damien: **…And attacked her from her blindside using one of the trumpets…

**Reiko: **After doing the deed… He left her there to bleed to death…

**Xorukae: **And went to his room to toss the bloody trumpet inside…

**Naho: **Hey! You just broke character!

**Break!**

**Xorukae: **Wait, what?

**Naho: **Idiots, if you guys actually bothered to remember, you guys took Kukai's room key.

**Seiko: **Woah, since when did Naho start insulting people?

**Kukai: **I know right? Well anyways it's just like she said, I have no way of entering my room.

**Roxie: **So then… It's whoever held onto his key is who the murderer was?

**Damien: **If that's the case then wouldn't it be Maemi?

**Maemi: **Negative, I had retrieved the key and gave it to Xorukae…

**Minori: **So wait, I'm confused, it wasn't Kukai but Xorukae?

**Xorukae: **No, I didn't kill the prima donna. Tch, you guys get one little push and you jump to conclusions.

**Sumire: **Oh please, don't act like you do it as well.

**Kukai: **Hold on before we decide that Kai is the culprit, does anyone have any possible evidence pertaining to the fact?

**Naho: **Yes in fact I do. Here this note. I found it in Kukai's room right next to the trumpet. It has the letters PCX. If you look at it in terms of an identity you can get Pastry Chef Xorukae. Patisserie is French for pastry chef, right Xorukae?

**Xorukae: **Nnghh… Although that's true… I'm not the one who murdered Hikari.

**Maemi: **Say what you want to say but no matter what you're still a suspect.

**Nonstop Debate!**

**Sumire:** You say that you aren't the culprit…

**Maemi: **Yet two strikes are against you right now…

**Xorukae: **I'm telling you, I'm not the one!

**Damien: **There's no evidence for us to go off of that says that you're speaking the truth.

**Kukai: **Your tone's way off man.

**Break!**

**Damien: **Pardon me Hasegawa-sama, was there something incorrect with what I said?

**Kukai: **Yes, there is in fact a piece of evidence that may prove his innocence.

**Reiko: **There is?

**Kukai: **Yup; you.

**Ri: **Reiko?

**Roxie: **What does she know about the culprit?

**Hiroaki: **Ah, Hiroaki remembers. She said she saw the culprit but didn't see his or her face.

**Kukai: **Precisely; Reiko, do you think you can tell us whether or not the person you saw was taller or shorter than Xorukae.

**Reiko: **Hmmm…. I'm pretty positive they were shorter… And they most certainly had male qualities. But a quick question; who is that proper speaking guy?

**Damien: **My name is Damien why do you ask?

**Reiko: **I remember seeing you sometime before this, I don't know when or where, but you look really familiar…

**Damien: **Is that so… Maybe you met someone who looked like me before this ordeal?

**Reiko: **I don't know… Ugh, I'm getting a headache…

**Kukai: **Anyways, the only people here who are shorter than Xorukae and are guys are Me, Seiko and Hansuke…

**Sumire: **That doesn't really give us much to go off of…

**Seiko: **Actually I have something I'd like to share.

**Roxie: **Go ahead.

**Seiko: **Alright, when I examined Hikari's body earlier, I noticed something strange… Her eyes were glazed over and there were tear stains around her eyes. Normally after death or even before, the eyes wouldn't be like that unless…

**Reiko: **Unless what?

**Hiroaki: **Unless they're under hypnosis; right?

**Seiko: **Exactly. So that means the culprit is none other than Hansuke!

**Hansuke: **Wh-What?!

**Naho: **That makes sense. After all; he has no recollection of what he was doing during the time of the murder.

**Ri: **Hansuke… How could you…?

**Hansuke: **No You're wrong!

**Xorukae: **Actually; I don't think it is Hansuke…

**Sumire: **What? Why not? The evidence clearly explains how.

**Xorukae: **It's Reiko, she said the culprit was shorter than me right?

**Maemi: **Yeah what about?

**Xorukae: **Think about it like this, she wasn't looking from a proper angle. Her heels add about 17 inches right?

**Reiko: **Yup; they're imported from France. Do you like?

**Kukai: **Anyways your point?

**Xorukae: **My point is, if she looked from her actual height the culprit wouldn't be shorter but they would actually be taller.

**Sumire: **I see now. It's because of her heals, and also there was some sort of depreciation in the elevation in the hallway floors. So then… by using these facts we find out that the culprit isn't Hansuke but is in fact someone taller… However, before we continue into this subject there's another problem I have.

**Naho: **What problem is that?

**Sumire: **It's the state of Hikari's body. There were several scars indicating that she had some sort of surgery, however Kukai claims that she had been in no type of accident that would cause those. Hiroaki pointed out that these would in fact be surgical scars for body formatting. That begs the question, why would Hikari do body formatting? She's an actress, you'd normally only see that in models and the like.

**Reiko: **I don't understand. What's the point you're trying to make?

**Hiroaki: **Hikari is not Hikari. Hikari is not deceased.

**Naho: **Bull crap! We've all seen the body and we all have identified at as her body!

**Hiroaki: **That may be true… but we've also confused her with another person…

**Naho: **What are you saying…?

**Sumire: **Reiko, you are Kirisaki-san, are you not?

**Reiko: **Eh? What do you mean? Who's Kirisaki?

**Kukai: **I doubt she's Hikari and Kirisaki is Hikari's surname.

**Reiko: **Oh. No, I'm Reiko Kyujuuko, age 18, Suupermodel.

**Seiko: Reiko… Your eyes…**

**Reiko: What about them?**

**Seiko: They look just like Hikari's, under a state of hypnosis…**

**Reiko: Wha…? You're lying! My name is Reiko Kyujuuko! I am 18 a Supermodel in her senior year of high school!**

**Machinegun Talk Battle**

_Who is this Hikari Person?_

_That is not my name!_

_I am Reiko Kyujuuko_

**_Glazed Eyes_**

_You're sadly mistaken._

_Please get your facts straightened out._

_Are you all a bunch of fucking idiots?_

**_Surgical Scars_**

**_Bitch! My name is Reiko Kyujuuko, I am not Hikari Kirisaki!_**

**_Reiko's Testimony_**

**Break!**

**Seiko: **Sorry, but you are Hikari Kirisaki.

**Reiko: **No. I'm. Not! If I am, then break this supposed 'Hypnosis' no scratch that. Solve this whole case and my hypnosis issue, and then we can talk.

**Naho: **I… I think I've figured out the case; And quite possibly the culprit…

**Ri: **You have?

**Nahoe: **Yes; with the information you've given me Ri, I think I have this mystery completely solved. But before that, Hansuke, could you do me a favor and break Reiko out of her trance?

**Hansuke: **Huh? I don't know how to… I don't even remember putting her in a trance…

**Naho: **Just try it for me.

**Hansuke: **Alright. Captive prisoner stuck inside your subconscious, you shall awake and return to your normal self on my command. 1… 2… 3… Awaken!

**Reiko: **…Yeah no, I told you, I'm not hypnotized.

**Naho: **Just as I thought.

**Sumire: **Just as you thought?

**Minori: **Naho-chan, just what are you planning?

**Naho: **Just one more thing. Damien, could you do repeat what Hansuke just did.

**Damien: **…As you wish Madame. Captive prisoner stuck inside your subconscious, you shall awake and return to your normal self on my command. 1… 2… 3… Awaken!

**Reiko: **Oh…!

**Xorukae: **Did something happen…?

**Reiko: **Umm… Guys… what's going on…?

**Kukai: **What do you mean? We're having a class trial.

**Reiko: **Class trial!? Who died? Who's missing?

**Sumire: **Reiko-san, are you alright?

**Reiko: **Who? Sumire quit being weird. You know who I am.

**Xourkae: **No really, who are you?

**Reiko: **Don't ask your normal stupid questions Kai, geez what do you think this? No child gets left behind?

**Naho: **Hikari!

**Reiko(Hikari): **Finally, someone who knows who I am. Glad I can always count on you Naho-chan.

**Seiko: **Wait, so she actually was… Hikari?

**Hikari: **Who was actually me? Wait, better question. Who on earth dressed me? What am I wearing!? And oww, heels; Really? What demonic person put me in this kind of pain?

**Naho: **I'll explain everything to you later. Right now, we've gotta finish the class trial. Back to what I was saying; Damien, you are the culprit!

**Kukai: **What?

**Naho: **Allow me to completely explain.

**Climax Logic!**

_ This is what happened. Hikari called out Hansuke wanting to meet with him and talk about something important at 3:00 pm. The time Hansuke received this letter was when he and Damien were having their own little chat about something and Damien came up with an idea. First he had Hansuke hypnotize himself which is the reason for the boy's lack of memory. While in his hypnotic state, Hansuke went to get meet Hikari who at this time was actually Reiko who had just escaped from some kind of binding and a room. In his hypnotic state, he was unable to tell the difference and sent Reiko into a deep sleep. Once he had finished, Hansuke left the art room and went to his dorm room. Once he was there, he woke up from his hypnotic state and wondered what happened. Meanwhile, Damien was putting his well devised plan into action, he dragged the sleeping Reiko and attacked her and left her there to bleed to death. He wrote a note that contained the letters PCX and opened Kukai's unlocked dorm room and tossed the bloodied trumpet and the note inside. He then saw Hikari walking around in the dormitory and was surprised as he was sure that he had killed her. Realizing he made a mistake of who he killed, he quickly grabbed the girl and sent her under hypnosis like Hansuke showed him earlier, making her believe that she was Reiko and sent her to sleep. His motive for all of this, was his secret getting out._

**Naho: **How was that Damien? Did I leave anything out?

**Damien: **Nope not at all, simply marvelous, Naho; just amazing. I never expected anyone to actually figure it out but you amazed me.

**Xorukae: **What no overzealous dialogue to protect your claim about how you're innocent?

**Damien: **There's no point, and besides, I wouldn't break butler code and act so uncivilized. So Monokuma, shall we begin it; Ballot time that is?

**As usual, a large slot machine with each wheel containing face of each and every student. The wheels turned slower and slower until all finally landed on Damien.**

"You guys were absolutely correct!" Monokuma congratulated, "You bastards are getting pretty good at this! Too bad there's no time to say good-byes and such. I wanna get to bed. So… let's begin the execution!"

**Damien has been found guilty be his classmates….**

**Commencing Execution…**

_In the middle of a huge stage stood Damien inside a gigantic doll mansion. Several people were in various places of the mansion who appeared to be rich and Damien was their butler. Clothed in his usual butler attire, Damien stood completely still._

_Serve Me! Serve Me!_

_Moments later, the residents of the household began shouting demands and services from one end of the house to the other, causing Damien to run and struggle to obey and follow each and every request. Somehow he managed to make each request properly and within each given amount of time. However his timing slowly delayed more and more after each request was fulfilled as they were getting more and more nit picky and descriptive. Damien continued to strungle to make it to each and every person but continued to struggle nonetheless eventually he was too worn out to even move anymore and fell to the ground in the dining room. All of the residents gathered into the room for dinner and shouted orders at him expecting him to get up and immediately do them and properly at that. When he didn't move a single inch, the chef dragged Damien into the kitchen. Moments later a Hawaiian styled dinner was served, with Damien as the main dish. Stuffed butler with an apple._

Everyone watched the scenes play out, disturbed and disgusted at the same time. Althought he too committed murder, they could not help but feel pity at the merciless execution that occured to end his life. And thus ended another class trial. What would happen from here on out? What more struggles did they have to go through? Would they ever get out of there? All they could do was hope. Hope that this would be the end and they would finally find a way out of here and back to their families in the world they know and love.

* * *

**Phew, that was tiring. I'm exhausted from writing all of that. I think I'll probably postpone the next update till this weekend. I have a project for history I need to work on. Freaking hate presentations ; 3; Getting up in front of the class and talking is too much energy wasted. I avoided spilling Damien's secret mostly because, well, I really didn't want to share that. If you want to know what his was, I'll gladly share it to you for a fee c: 1 SEIKAI DRABBLE IS ALL I ASK! Just kidding, just pm me and I'll tell you. Well I hope you guys enjoyed it and the lack of excessive ending notes from. Good night and see you soon.**


	19. Chapter Bonus 1: Reiko

_**Chapter Bonus 1: Quick Review Replies and Reiko**_

**Okay so I'm sure all of you were expecting a chapter update, I'm sorry! I have yet to start the next chapter but I really couldn't wait to reply to any of your reviews until I started so I decided to add in a little bit of Reiko. ; 3; I'm impatient, I know. I will be typing the chapter tomorrow, and I'll have it sometime around 11-ish like yesterday if I can get my creative juices flowing. So here's what I thought of you guys' reviews, which got me trouble in class btw lol.**

**Crimson Spider Lily: LOL Funny you mentioned that. The original title of the chapter was going to be "Bitch Pulled an Enoshima" but then I forgot to send the document to my email and I completely changed it. Yeah it's a shame that I couldn't do more with Reiko, but like Haruka, she's just filler character and must be beheaded. Okay maybe a bit too red queen but she must be gone! Yes, I wanted to do something that could match Damien's cunning and quick thinking skills, it's a shame it was Damien though. ; 3; He was the best, making the best breakfasts… OH MY GOD! What are they going to eat now!? (Minori and Xorukae: Chocolates and pastries! :D) . - . What have I done? *facepalm* And yus that is weir didn't even notice as I was typing. Sometimes I think I'm under hypnosis when I type and fail to notice these kinds of things as I type. O n o LOL I think your cat wanted to type a review too; give it the review love.**

**Makoto Nagei: NUUU! I got the 17 inches from this girl who's about like 4 ft 2 her name is Chardinay (I think?) and she's in my English class and her homecoming heels were legit 17 inches. No lie. And yus, Hikari's death was surprising, especially since it just came to me while I was golfing. I seriously think this whole story is about two girls in a high school and their struggles to make yaoi the most important thing. As the students start turning against each other, the girls look to the two main male protagonists as lovers. Or some crazy story like that lol. More light I shall provide! . 3. Since you said that, I think I'll make the next chapter more about the other remaining students. So that way everyone can understand them more. Thanks for that, it really helps! It helped that I actually started paying attention in English class. ; 3; Don't tell my mom.**

**ThePocketwatchRipper: o n o Wow…. Just wow… She swallows him? e.e He's like, so tall though… That woman is she like 12'4 or something because is just amazing. Shipping purposes… CRAPOLA! *counts how many guys and girls are left* I think there's gonna be like, a harem. Yes, let's just ship two girls for every guy. 4 guys to like 7 girls; uhm… Crap. ; 3; another struggle has come to light. Sei-chan? Yeah I can totally see him doing something shady… But no! There's only 4 guys left D: Like, some people are gonna have two waifus. Hnnnnnggg. Oh wait. I totally forgot. Herpaderpaderp. Uheuehuehue. **

**Mr. Monobear and Ibuki Mioda: LOL Deck the halls with drama llamas, shalalala lalalala. Tis the season for the drama shalalalala lalala la~ **

**AnimesWorld: Apparently most of my lady friends say yaoi is life. As a person, I'm okay with anything as long as doesn't screw with my favorite ships c: But yeah, yaoi is pretty okay. LOL Yes! That was like the high of my day. And maybe… Maybe if I feel like doing some sort of project or smth I dunno. It depends on lots of things. Especially since I'll be doing volunteering; now for hours, mock trial, and possibly another sport. - **

**ItsThatPsycho: Yay~ then boo… ; 3; I feel kinda bad. Especially Damien was, to be honest, my favorite guy because he made the best breakfasts AND he could make Royal Milk Tea( well any kind of tea but still ) I think Celes would be like "Damien is butler number 1, end of story."**

**Maneki Nekomaeda: LOOOOOL! WHAT?! I'm dying I'm seriously legit dying right now. You were right Reiko is/was on the roster list. I initially intended to have some dramatics go on with it but I changed my mind. Instead I swapped them. I'll explain below c: It'll be all extra-long and complicated. I KNEW IT! Tsundere and a pregnant-woman; it's the double whammy. ; 3; Sensei is dead… And hold up. You do now? I never would've guessed c: LOL And sure, I'll be on in a little bit after I post this xD**

**Reven228: Aww… I kinda wanted to respect Damien's wishes and will to keep his secret a secret… Now I'm all bummed…**

**Now that that's all done with, here's a little something-something on Rei-chan.**

* * *

_**Chapter Bonus 1: Reiko**_

I was always expected the most out of me. I had no special talent; I was terrible in my school work, I couldn't participate in sports due to my weak body and I had no type of artistic vision. Unlike my older sister, Reiko, I was utterly useless to the Kyujuuko family. She was the golden child, like me she, had no artistic vision or any physical prowess. However, she did have her amazing intellect and ability to properly pick stocks, cut the weakest part of father's company and come up with ideas to increase his profits. At parties, she was always showered with attention and I was just told to stand around and look pretty. Something I was extremely good at. My sister and I are identical twins, we look almost exactly alike. Many people confuse me for her, considering how I'm the less famous sister.

I believe fate's plan for us took a strange turn at the party of the Kirisaki family. The Kirisaki's were a longtime friend of my father and mother. They had a young daughter who was a year younger than us and a son who was a year older than us. At the party several people of the famous variety were there, like the Hasegawa's and some duke from England had also attended the party. I believe there was also some other company here, their son had the most beautiful teal colored hair. Or so I heard the hired help gossip about. There were also families of moderate income as well, there was one particular blonde who was quite friendly and there was another girl who was extremely focused with some sort tablet. I think she was doodling or something. Another girl who I heard from father who was taking on the region's past archery leaders by storm and defeating them one by one. I also saw someone sneaking around in the bushes as well, it was obvious they attempted to sneak into the party to steal something. I haughtily thought to myself, commoners always so desperate to steal from the rich. Enough about the people, we were here to introduce ourselves, make a place in the community so everyone would know who we were and be able to force fear and respect into those below us. That was the sole duty of the upper class.

I had not seen the Kirisaki's daughter for some time at all after the party started. The children's table was missing a seat which I had presumed was for her. Everyone did their own little thing, the Hasegawa child was listening to a talkative blonde, talking about her favorite anime songs or some other junk. There was that girl who was still intently drawing on her tablet. Another boy was writing down what appeared to be sheet music. When I leaned over his shoulder to see, he hastily moved it from my vision. Hmph, it's not like he was of any importance anyways. His clothes didn't even show that he was from a well-off family. Reiko had been engaged in a deep stare at the brunette that was listening to the blonde. I smiled to myself, thinking I had some dirt on oh-so perfect Reiko onee-chan. The party continued on for a while and to be honest, I was bored out of my mind. I really wish I could just leave the party then until, a panicked shriek let out in the crowd. An elderly woman, probably 60 with terribly applied makeup pointed at the large manor that belonged to the Kirisaki's. Everyone turned to see what the old woman was looking at and several gasps of surprise were heard.

The Kirisaki's daughter was on the ledge of what looked like the third floor attempting to reach a white hat with a large pink bow. It must've flown up there from the heavy wind that had been blowing every now and again. I secretly wished she would fall, it would bring some life to this party at least, watching the child of the sponsors die. After a few moments of intense struggling the girl finally reached to where her hat was and leaned. She leaned and leaned until the hat brushed against her fingers. She latched on to it and at that exact moment, she lost her footing and fell. Cries of shock and fear were evident in the crowd. Not even a split second later, a boy with shining silver hair jumped through the windows of the 2nd floor in an attempt to catch the falling girl. From the glimpse I got of the boy, I could tell that he worked here at the manor as his uniform matched many of the elderly butlers here. Once she was in his grasp, he immediately tucked her into his body to avoid her suffering the heavy impact. Unfortunately for him, they landed onto the hardened part of the garden. The girl was fine; however, the silver haired boy was unmoving. The ambulance soon came and took the boy away. On the way home; my sister questioned father about the boy, asking whether he was going to live or die. I knew from the moment he wasn't moving that he wasn't going to live. It's amazing how life can instantly end within a single action, isn't it?

Several months after that incident, the newspaper had an article about the boy's death in the hospital. Apparently, he was a butler in training as a protector for the Kirisaki's young miss. It's a shame really, I actually believed he was a bit interesting. I would've loved to actually speak with him. Two years after that incident, our mother and father had passed away. They were killed in a car accident in Italy while we were left here. Under the panic at the loss of their company president, father's employees were at a complete loss of what to do. Reiko decided to step up and take charge of father's company. She actually did an amazing job. According to the reports I read, she increased profits by 3 million within the first two months. I honestly had no idea what I would do. Reiko's so amazing and I'm just, the twin who was there. I decided to think about doing something even someone like me without a talent could do. One day, while walking to the limo after middle school I was stopped by an eccentric man. He spoke to the bodyguard that was with me, saying that he was the owner of a modeling boutique and was in need of more pre-teen models. Seeing this as a chance to grow out of my sister's shadow I readily accepted the job. Within a couple of months, everyone knew my name. Eriko, the Supermodel. No longer would I be known as just the sister of Reiko, no longer would I have to stay behind her shadow. I am my own person.

Sometime before we graduated, Reiko had received a letter of admission for a school called, Eden Academy for the Gifted. She explained to me that she was unable to attend due to some sort of business she needed to take care of and asked me to take her place. I knew she was talking about the secret side business she was in. I didn't know exactly what it was, but one night, I heard her talking about some kind of evacuation plan for someone in the near future. However, she was my only sister who had been never behaved benevolent to me so I agreed to attend the school in her place. She explained to me that she would want me to pretend to be her and use her name. This sounded somewhat odd, but agreed to her request regardless. I had reached the school's gates and walked past the gates. With a deep breath, I walked up to the doors. When I stepped inside, I felt a dizzy spell coming upon me. This usually happened to me due to not eating for long periods of time; however this time, it was different. I completely blacked out.

After blacking out, I woke up finding myself inside some type of room. My wrists were bruised and around them were a pair of handcuffs. I couldn't remember anything. I recalled walking up to the school but then I had gotten dizzy and somehow I ended up here… Fortunately, the handcuffs were unlocked and I slipped them off and dropped them in the trashcan with a clink. Uncomfortable in the dark room, I hastily exited and found myself in a strange hallway. Curious as to what this place was, I wondered until I found a music room. I had always wanted to play an instrument, but once in fourth grade, I attempted to play the violin and it sounded horrible. As a result, my parents decided to never allow me to play an instrument again. As I was looking around at the instruments, I felt a presence creep up behind me. Before I could do anything, I was met with an immense pain. I felt as if I was drifting in a sea of darkness. Unable to move, breathe or do anything really. I realized that I was unconscious, no, I was dying. I relaxed my spirit, preparing for my time to come. I looked up, seeing a ray of light slowly getting brighter and brighter. The warmth from the light, felt really good. It felt as though the light was wrapping me in a tight hug full of love. The love of an older sister…

_**All I Want From You, Is Yaoi**_

Christmas was coming up soon and I saw this as a chance to get Hikari to fall in love with me. Like those lifetime movies I sometimes watch when I'm bored. Christmas magic was always the perfect thing to make a relationship spark up. I thought about what I should get her as a present. I decided to meet with up with Seiko and Naho considering how they were her two best friends.

"So guys, any ideas?" I asked as I walked back and forth in front of them. I was so nervous, what if she didn't like the gift I got her? What if she just threw it out or worse, she would remove any possibilities of me ever having children. "I really want this to wow her so bad that she'd have to go out with me when I ask her."

"How about a bouquet of white roses with a crystal rose in the middle with a ring in the middle of it?" suggested Seiko. I stared at him. Did he not understand how much that would cost me? I mean sure, I could afford it but seriously?!

"No woman wants to receive something so gaudy and eccentric," deadpanned Naho, she crossed her legs and had a devious look on her face, "If you really want to get her the best present ever, you gotta find a really hot guy, sneak into her house and get naked, then lay on her bed with rose petals scattered. It's foolproof!" After she finished, her nose was legitimately flowing blood. Just what kind of imagination did girl's live in these days?

"I'm going with the flowers." I was not getting naked with another guy. When I made my decision Seiko pumped his fist in glee and Naho had a pout on her face. I think she was really looking forward to seeing and hearing that from Hikari. Well, sucks to be her now.

"I'll send you the number and address for the person for the job," Seiko said with excitement in his eyes, "I really hope this works out for ya man! See you in a couple days!" With that he jogged out of here. Naho followed behind but stopped at the doorstep.

"Are you sure you won't reconsider I mean-"

"Goodbye Naho." With that, I closed the door on her and waited for her to stomp off in anger. I couldn't wait till Christmas, this was going to work. I knew it would. It felt like an eternity waiting for the days to go by but Christmas eventually came. Excited, I hopped out of my bed a whole hour before my alarm, which never happens. I showered using a new brand of shampoo I decided to try. After getting dressed for the party today, I spritzed some cologne and grabbed the bouquet. I locked my flat up and headed down to Hikari's house a couple blocks away. I knocked on the door and she opened the door with a huge smile. Once she noticed it was me, the smile was gone.

"Oh, it's you," she stated, seeming gloomy, "Come on in..." Accepting her invitation, I hopped right on in. Her living room was decked out with decorations. The girl really loved her holidays. Before I forgot I stopped her before she could go anywhere and handed her the bouquet.

"In the middle of it, is a crystal rose with a ring in it," I explained to her, "A-And I was wondering... If you would go out with me...?" Hikari looked at me then looked at the bouquet of roses and pulled the rose with the ring out. I thought she was going to take the ring and put it on but instead she just handed the rose with the ring on it.

"You know..." she started, "If you had done this with a really hot guy on my couch with rose petals scattered around, I would've said yes but... you didn't so no." My jaw dropped. What. The. Hell. For the rest of the party I just sulked in the corner, depressed at the fact I almost could have had her going out with me. Next time, I'm listening to Naho's ideas. Throughout the party with our huge group of friends, Naho never let me live down the almost relationship I could've had. Worst Christmas of my life...

* * *

**The end made me cry a little as I wrote it. So what basically happens is Reiko and her sister, Eriko, do something like a Junko and Mukuro but not entirely. You'll see more of that being expanded on further on into the story c: Which probably leads you to think, oh my god, Reiko might be the one controlling Monokuma! Le gasp! You'll just have to wait and see. C: Now that little one sided Kukari drabble, I couldn't resist. I was bored after finishing this so I decided to add it. Maybe I can do the next drabble with a different set of characters. How about... HanRi? c: I like that. Until the true update~!**


End file.
